A Gryffindor and His Lioness
by emilyswain
Summary: Several bonds exist between Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter: they aren't their parents nor do they care to be, although they love them. As they each enter Hogwarts, their choices changes preconceived notions and their lives.
1. The Beginning of Beautiful Friendships

**A/N: So this is a reboot of my current story since I saw that the first chapter was a bit long for my taste, especially as an intro to a new story. I received a lot of favorite/story alerts. Thank you to those lovely people and as a bonus I am going to add chapter 3 tonight. But I would love feedback and anything that might help me strengthen this story and such. Encouragement really does help; I'm not asking for like a million reviews but I would appreciate some :) so the second chapter will be the last half of this one and chapter 3 will be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I lived in their lovely world but sadly I have to suffice as a whimsic Muggle.  
**

**The Beginning of Beautiful Friendships**

Astoria Malfoy warily glanced at her husband as he ranted and raved; his son was befriending not only the youngest Potter boy but also the Weaseley girl, he bellowed. She kept on reading the letter from their only son as he talked of his new friends and being excited that he was the first Malfoy to be sorted into Gryffindor. Draco had barely any time to digest the fact that his only son was a Gryffindor when he realized that Scorpius was also excited on the new friends he had made, Albus Potter and Rose Weaseley. He was yelling himself hoarse when she finally glared at him with her blue piercing eyes. His step faltered when he saw that glare, he knew he was about to be lectured.

"Is it so bad he is in Gryffindor? He is a 3rd or 4th cousin to Sirius Black, your mother's cousin. It was bound to happen; don't get me wrong it is surprising since I was hoping he would have been a Ravenclaw like me but apparently he is much braver than we had been led to believe." Astoria was soothing but her voice had a note in finality in it. "And whomever he chooses as friends is welcome in MY house. Is that understood, my darling?" Draco sighed heavily as he threw himself onto the couch in which is wife sat. He lied down and placed his head in her lap as she raked her hands in his hair, something that she loved and never could get enough of. It soothed her as it did him.

"I should be correct in guessing that we should invite his friends over during his winter, spring, and summer breaks?" Draco asked wearily. He saw his wife beam at him and he groaned inwardly. She laughed as she tugged his hair lightly.

"Draco, think of how Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are reacting at this moment? Oh how I wish I was a fly on that wall…I may have to ask Ginny Potter over for tea to get the dirt." She giggled and Draco Malfoy had to smile at her remark. Yes, how was the Golden Trio reacting to these latest developments?

Harry Potter looked bemused at his son's letter. He felt that fate was playing another joke at him, but a less mean one at the present time. He sighed as Ginny was finishing reading the letter aloud to him and his youngest and only daughter, Lily Luna Potter. Lily seemed fascinated by the tension in the air when Al mentioned his new friend is a fellow Gryffindor named Scorpius Malfoy. She was giddy that her other brother was unwittingly causing their father grief and she couldn't wait to tell him everything when she would see him next. Harry noticed his daughter grinning mischievously and he asked her what was funny. She giggled as she replied,

"Daddy if only you can see your face! Al was worried about being sorted into Slytherin and yet he's a Gryffindor but you look mad that he chose to be friends with a Malfoy, whatever that means! Its funny, I can't wait to tell Al!" Lily continued to laugh while Ginny is looking like she's holding in her laughter. Harry sighed and smiled sheepishly as he picked up his little brat of a daughter. She might look like her namesake but her brown eyes and personality screamed Ginerva Weasley Potter. He had to admit, however, he must have looked foolish and immature on such a development. He groaned as he thought of his best mate/brother-in-law. Ginny immediately knew where his mind went and she set her jaw in place.

"He better not threaten to kill Scorpius. I doubt the poor boy even knows the stir he's causing which oddly makes me like him more." As she said this, green flames erupted from their fireplace and Ron Weasley came in looking outraged. Ginny held up her hand to quiet down his temper while Harry cleared his throat and stood up to greet him, with Lily in his arms. He looked pointedly at his mate and glanced at Lily, who was waiting for a scene to happen, with a manic gleam in her brown twinkling eyes. She began to laugh as her mother strode to Harry, looked at him once with her eyes blazing, and took Lily's hand.

"Lilybug, lets go visit Hugo and Hermione! And we should all go for ice cream at Diagon Alley. Now run along, grab your pretty bag and put on the light sweater I have laid out for you." Lily forgot about the matter which had her father resigned and her uncle raging. She yelped in joy and ran off to grab her little purse her aunt Hermione gave her, which had a charm to give the bag more space despite its miniscule appearance. Ginny noticed an owl was flying over and went to retrieve the letter it was carrying. Ron whispered frantically,

"Can you believe this? Of all things to happen to us, this takes the cake. Give me a Devil Snare again any day. Or a snatcher. But my daughter friends with a Malfoy? Did she not listen to me at all?" Ron raked his hair savagely when his sister smacked his head lightly.

"Oy! Ginny! The bloody hell was that for?" Ron demanded. Ginny gave him one look and he simmered down slightly. She turned to face Harry as she heard Lily's steps coming down the stairs.

"Harry, Astoria Malfoy invited me for tea later this week and I will extend the offer to Hermione," she ignored Ron's snort in disbelief and the rage in his eyes and continued on, " so please, lets not make this a big deal. This is only the beginning. So please calm my _brother_ down," she said scathingly. She made for Lily's hand but the little girl ran to her father and hugged him tight. He returned the hug lovingly and she whispered in his ear,

"You never know, Daddy. He is probably a nice boy. Al is." She kissed him goodbye and skipped to her mother. With a flourish from the green flames, the two ladies that Harry adored walked into the fireplace and were gone for the afternoon. He looked at Ron who was about to explode,

"Ron, mate. Let's calm down. It may not be that bad. Rosie is in Ravenclaw then?" Ron nodded as if this was the least of his worries, which it was. He more or less did the same as Draco Malfoy reacted; he ranted and roared of the absurdity of it all: Malfoy befriending a Weasley and a Potter was unheard of. For almost an hour it continued in the same vein, and Harry just listened. It would be weeks before Ron and some of his family members, notably Arthur Weasley would warm up to the idea that Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were inseparable.

As winter break neared, Astoria had come by to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow which had become a tradition among the mothers of the newly formed trio at Hogwarts. Today was Ginny's turn to host the tea and Lily was allowed to join as long as she behaved. The three women delighted in each others company while other Weasley women would drop by on occasion: Fleur, Molly Sr., Audrey, and Angelina. Today was special to Lily: it was the first time she could be a part of it and she was having so much fun; the previous times she was always with the other cousins whom she loved but she wanted to be included with her mother on these occasions. Ginny had caught on and decided that her only daughter should be included. In a short time Lily would be leaving for Hogwarts as well and this realization had hit Ginny so profoundly she made sure her and her daughter had their time together and make it memorable. As much as she loved her rambunctious and often rebellious daughter, she also wanted her to be a little lady as well. The afternoon passed and some of Lily's aunts had to go before dinner time approached so she bid farewell to her beloved Aunt Fleur, and Aunt Angelina, who always let her husband George encourage her to be mischievous without admitting it to Harry or Ginny. She gave Lily a gift from her uncle George and winked before apparating to the joke shop. Soon it was only Hermione, Ginny, and Astoria accompanied by Lily, who hid her new toy.

Lily was intrigued by Astoria Malfoy. She had an almost Veela like aura of her, like Aunt Fleur, although her hair wasn't blonde. She was of average height, slender with dark chestnut curls cascading her luminous heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, similar to her Uncle Ron's but not as vibrant. She was genteel and soft spoken but had an edge to her voice that was always present in defence to her family. She had a personality of a lioness, much like her mother. But one wouldn't expect it of Astoria Malfoy; Ginny Potter was a typical redhead: fiery and protective much like her mother. Lily watched as her mother and Astoria continued their conversations, despite her aunt Hermione's departure to care for Hugo, who had a slight cold. It didn't matter to Hermione that her mother in law was caring for him well; as mothers both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Malfoy understood Hermione's need to be there for her son. Lily had moved on to draw on the canvas her cousin Victoire bought her before she left for her final year of Hogwarts. As she immersed herself in her random painting, she was unaware that Mrs. Malfoy and her mother were gazing at her, in which the conversation turned about her.

"The more I look at her, Ginny, the more I realize she didn't inherit the famous Weasley red hair. Its almost a different shade of red, almost as if it glows magically. Did she inherit from your mother's side? I recall her maiden name being Prewett, a family whom also had red hair." Astoria mused. Ginny shook her head with a sad smile; using her wand she summoned an album that belonged to Harry since his first year at Hogwarts. She turned a few pages until she reached a particular picture of Harry's parents, which was her favourite. Astoria took the picture and looked at it; her heart almost broke at what she saw. The picture had a couple dancing by a fountain, looking joyous as the wind blew around them, not having a care of anything. The man resembled Harry strongly, with messy hair and hazel eyes behind the glasses and not the green ones that she expected. The woman had the loveliest shade of red hair swirling around her, as if the wind was purposely playing with hair as she danced in the man's arms. He twirled her around and she laughed joyously while Astoria watched. She inwardly gasped as she saw the green eyes that graced the woman's face. Her eyes slightly teared up as she saw Lily and James Potter, dancing away and smiling up at Astoria. She knew that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World and the Chosen One, grew up as a muggle orphan with his maternal aunt. She remembered the stories she had heard, that his aunt never once spoke of her sister to Harry and lied to him his whole life of who he was. Ginny spoke in a whisper,

"Harry doesn't have any pictures of his mother when she was younger than 13 at the most. It wasn't until he came to Hogwarts and Hagrid gave him this album he knew who his parents were and who he was. It wasn't until we visited his aunt shortly after his uncle's death that we realized our Lily resembles his mother except the eyes. The way his aunt gaped at Lily, as if she had seen a ghost, was our proof that Lily inherited not only her grandmother's name but her hair and face. Harry always adored Lily, since she's the youngest and only daughter. But ever since that day, he and she have shared a much more different bond. A bond that sadly excludes me sometimes and it hurts. But when I see this picture," she takes the picture that Astoria returns, "and I remember how Harry was sometimes growing up, I can't begrudge him that. And I wanted to hex that Petunia Dursley so badly; she didn't keep any pictures of her sister from their youth." Ginny's eyes darkened and Astoria reached over to calm her down.

"He has you. I guess it was destiny for him too, to have fallen in love with a redhead." She grins as Ginny laughs softly. Both women gazed at little Lily Luna Potter, who hadn't paid attention to the conversation, she was too preoccupied with her painting. Ginny shakes her head in defeat.

"I have a feeling she's going to grow up to be such a force of nature, if she's anything like me when I was younger or her grandmother Lily. The boys will be clamouring to get within smelling distance of her. The sad thing is it'll be because of who her parents are and/or her looks. They won't see past those two factors." Ginny seems annoyed at the future that awaits her daughter while Astoria smiles reassuringly and says,

"My dear friend, I have a feeling that this Lily will be much like her namesake and live up the family name in more ways that bravery. She's already more self-assured than I could have imagined and I believe you and Harry have done a masterful job at raising all of your children. I think she'll be quick to weed out the bad roots."

Scorpius couldn't wait to see his parents, despite the slight fear that his father is still disappointed that he wasn't in Slytherin. But his mother reassured him that such a fear is wasted being festered and she was anxious to see him as was Draco. He had read from their correspondence, as well as the letters Albus and Rose received, that his mother and Mrs. Potter have struck up a friendship while Mr. Potter and Draco were civil but not as friendly as the wives. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were still a mystery so he would have to gauge their expressions later tonight at the Potter house for a dinner that the Potters are hosting. Albus was jumping up and down in his seat while James Sirius Potter was trying to be cool and collected, but his eyes were excited on seeing his family. Rose was chattering away of how much fun they will all have on seeing everyone at the dinner, Victoire was anxious to see Teddy Lupin, and trying not to kill her brother Louis for antagonizing her with his ridicule of his big sister having a _boyfriend._ James, who is in the same year as Louis, joined in the teasing and Scorpius almost felt sorry for the boys. The glint in Victoire's eyes was apparent that she was about to have revenge on the two boys before the end of the Christmas break. Al turned to him excitedly,

"I can't believe you and Teddy are related! That means we're practically family as well!" Albus had been overjoyed that Teddy, who was a sort of older but wiser brother, was related to the Malfoys. Rose was also surprised and pleased but not as much as Scorpius. He had gone from being an only child to having a cousin and being practically welcomed into such a family. He had a set of twin cousins from his Aunt Daphne but it was only on special occasions they would meet up, due to his mother disliking her brother in law and Scorpius finding his twin cousins were annoying; they were a pair terrorizing set of twins. His dad was a little more open about his uncle Theodore since they were classmates together during their Hogwarts years. He was beyond ecstatic he wasn't sorted into Slytherin. He knew he belonged in the house of Godric Gryffindor; he knew his uncle Theodore wouldn't be so thrilled with him. Rose shrieked in pure glee that they approached King's Cross.

Without even knowing how they managed to get out of the carriage alive and in one piece Scorpius bounded off the train straight into his mother's welcoming arms. He felt his dad grab his arm with restrained joy. Harry had been looking towards their way and caught the rare moment of family display of happiness. He smiled to himself and hugged his youngest son closely, finally feeling confident that his son had indeed a good judge of character and wasn't blinded by old prejudices, which mainly came from his eldest son James, who kept exclaiming that he couldn't believe his little brother befriended a Malfoy.

A sudden kick to his knee caused him to sputter and gazed in surprise at his baby sister, who also didn't like her brother's prejudiced point of view.

"You better be nice, James. I don't what it means to be a Malfoy, but Mrs. Malfoy is wonderful so any one she loves is a good person." Lily had her hands on her hips and glared at her older brother, who was embarrassed to be told off by someone barely turned 10 years old. Harry chastised both of them for different reasons, which was received with both indifferent nods. Ginny rolled her eyes and purposely hugged James in front of the world to see, which made him turn beet red with shame. Lily laughed gleefully and her infectious laugh caught the attention of the Malfoy men.

Draco had watched the little scene unfold and was very impressed with the little girl. He had truly underestimated the Potters and he was slightly more comfortable with the idea of spending a dinner with them tonight. Harry and him managed to get along and it turned out they were indeed very much alike. It had taken a new generation of Hogwarts children to mend old wounds; although both men wouldn't admit it, they felt as if a burden was lifted from their shoulders. While everyone was gathering their luggage's and saying goodbyes, Scorpius was gazing at the Potter girl. He had heard her praise of his mother and her defence of his family and it touched him. While James' was annoying with his opinions of how Malfoys will always be tainted, it had hurt him slightly but never let on despite Albus' insistence on cursing his brother. He knew the Slytherin house were shocked he had become a Gryffindor and was taunted daily. If it weren't for the Weasley/Potter brood, he wouldn't have been as happy. And Lily Luna Potter just made it complete and he was immediately grateful for befriending Albus and Rose. She caught his eye and he smiled at her. She was still for a few moments before giving him a smile that lit up her face, and had unknowingly lit his own heart. She skipped to him and extended her hand.

"I'm Lily. Its nice to finally meet you, Scorpius. My brother always writes to me about your adventures and I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! It seems so far off!" Her voice was squeaky but with a soft chime sound to it that would definitely mature nicely when she grew up. He shook her hand and gave a small kiss to the back of her hand. She looked surprised and her cheeks turned pink. He gave a slight bow and proceeded to thank her.

"I heard what you said to your brother. It meant a lot to me; my family are still persecuted for something that I wasn't even alive to have witnessed. Thank you, Lily." He spoke softly, angelically that had Lily slightly feeling as if she were in the clouds. She smiled shyly as she responded,

"My daddy told me your grandmother saved his life. And that's all that matters to us." She blushes, as if she altered the story a little. He looked at her curiously. She bade him farewell and he stood there, looking at the Potters and the Weasleys and felt truly happy.


	2. Changes and Stuffs

**A/N: This is technically the second half of the original chapter; I realized that the first one was way too long for a beginning chapter and I needed to tone it down a bit. I do want to stress that I would love feedback on how to improve the story and want not. Advice and encouragement always helps the author. I do want this to be a memorable fic for myself and for you lily/scor shippers. I've also decided to throw in a third chapter as well so please be kind and review :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I lived in their lovely world but sadly I have to suffice as a whimsic Muggle. I do have a hand in creating characters that are children of canon characters. That is all.  
**

**Changes and Stuffs  
**

As the next couple of years flew by, things began to change. Ron and his father more or less were accepting of the Malfoys and began to treat Scorpius as one of their own while maintaining civility but not friendship to Draco; Astoria Malfoy they couldn't help but like. Although Harry refused to see Draco as a friend partly to be on Ron's side, he did acknowledge that both of them had a respectable acquaintance which was enough for them. Astoria, Ginny, and Hermione got closer themselves and despite their husbands attitudes, they insisted on once every few weeks having everyone over for dinner and talked of the kids currently attending Hogwarts, about to graduate, and enter. Albus and Scorpius were set on making the Quidditch team for their 3rd year while Rose proving herself to be her mother's daughter and excelling in her studies except Defence Against the Dark Arts. Molly Weasley, older daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley was a prefect, top of her class, and her heart set for Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. James and Louis and their cousin Fred were decent students, but preferred getting detention now and then, which either infuriated their mothers or gave their fathers headaches or in George's case, a sense of pride. Bill Weasley sometimes cursed himself for encouraging his twin brothers at their time at Hogwarts; he should have known it would come back to haunt him. Harry began to feel like Mr. Weasley at times and praised the man for being a wonderful patriarch. Victoire was a recent graduate, starting her job as a Healer at St. Mungo's and her relationship with Teddy Lupin was as strong as ever, which had Lily and Lucy and the other Weasley women wishing for a future wedding. Hugo would just get frustrated with the "girly stuff" and would run off to either terrorize his sister Rose if she was at home during school break or prank his younger cousins, especially Roxanne the next in line to attend Hogwarts, with recent items he acquired through his uncle George. Lily also became more mischievous and terrorized her older brothers and Scorpius whenever they were at the house during school breaks. Whenever they had gotten caught, Lily would look up at her dad with a slight pout and her eyes would close in sadness and whatever fault Lily had in the scheme was instantly forgotten and forgiven from her dad while the boys took the blame. Albus and James were infuriated that she always got away with everything, managing to fool their mother too, while Scorpius was amused. His twin cousins were more or less the same so he knew how to handle Lily and go with it. He began to look out for her as well and when he was irritated with James, as a favor Lily would Scorpius and help set James up to be the bad guy whichever scheme she had come up with; Lily would play the victim of the shenanigans which were usually her ideas. Both of them enjoyed it and even Albus would join in at times.

Lily and Hugo and their cousin Lucy, younger sister to Molly, were the next ones to enter Hogwarts and that whole summer was all excitement, planning, and waiting. The three of them were playing one summer afternoon a few weeks before they would embark on their Hogwarts journey and Astoria had come over and left Scorpius and Al at the manor to play Quidditch with a few others from their class. She mentioned to Ginny she couldn't stay long since her sister's daughters will be starting same year as Lily and she promised them she would take them to Diagon Alley; she and her sister were still close but had different points of view. Daphne Greengrass had married Theodore Nott who still felt purebloods were above Muggles, which made Astoria weary and Draco wary of his fellow Slytherin mate. They were formal and cordial but the closeness of the sisters is what kept that tie somewhat strong and the fact she adored her twin nieces, whom she began to suspect they will most likely be Slytherin, like their parents before them. Astoria confessed to the other women present that she hoped that one of them would get sorted into a different house, so her sister and brother in law can come down from their old fashioned views. Ginny laughed while Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"What are their names, Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"Penelope and Paulina Nott. They're lovely girls but always scheming; they like to switch places since they're identical twins, confusing everyone. I'm lucky to know the slight differences since I'm their godmother but my goodness! The trials Scorpius went through when we used to visit them when they were younger! I have to admit it taught an important lesson. Its amazing how tolerant he is of females." Astoria chuckled while Ginny observed drily,

"He knows how to handle Lily pretty well. He's the only one who can calm her down slightly besides me or Harry, or worse join her in pranks against James. Sounds like the Nott twins will meet their match!" The three mothers laughed and began discussing the future wedding of Teddy and Victoire, which despite the objections of the said couple, knew it was only a matter of time. Astoria took her leave and Apparated to collect her nieces.

Albus and Scorpius took turns over the summer break before their 3rd year staying at each others houses. Today was Albus' turn to stay with Scorpius since their mothers and his aunt Hermione were having their usual luncheon party. He knew Lucy would be there since his aunt and uncle had to work and she always loved to stay to play with Lily and Hugo rather than stay with her big sister Molly, whom she loved but didn't really like. But he hated it when both girls would team up against everyone else; they were _evil _and because of Lily's innocent act with her eyes and pouty lips they got away with everything.

"I have a feeling our little Lily may be Slytherin material," Albus remarked gravely. Scorpius laughed while the other boys, Frank Longbottom and Nigel Creevey looked appalled at such a statement.

"She isn't that bad, Al. Don't go about wishing that upon her," Frank said in a shocked tone. Scorpius snorted in disbelief which was echoed by Al, who shook his head,

"Frank, its plainly obvious you don't know Lily. Besides, I think she has her heart set on not being a Gryffindor." This slightly surprised Scorpius even though he can see the plausibility in it.

"Has she said anything to you? I do know she strives to not be constantly in you or James' shadows." Al nodded at Scorpius and Nigel seemed appalled at Lily's supposed disdain for his house.

"Does she have anything against Gryffindors? Her dad and mum were from there." Nigel was apparently offended that Lily was set against the Gryffindor house but Scorpius understood Lily's point of view. Despite their differences, neither he, she or even Albus didn't want to be defined by their parents. James loved the attention as well as their other cousins, excepting Victoire. Albus grew a little frustrated at his friend and retorted,

"That's the point, Nigel. She hates that everyone expects her to be something she doesn't even know if she wants or not. I hate it too sometimes; everyone knows who we are and expect us to be just like my dad, mum, aunt Hermione and uncle Ron. It isn't fair to us that don't give a damn about it. We see them as who they are now, not who they were when they were kids." Albus sounded wise beyond his years and frustrated for his sister. He was more worried than anything else. He knew his baby sister was going to be watched the most. She was already a pretty thing and from her attitude and personality she would grow up to be a beautiful woman. He knew most boys will try to get close because of her looks and her family. He would kill any of them if they tried those tricks, if he got to them before James, their dad, all their uncles could, and even Mr. Malfoy who saw Lily as the daughter he and Mrs. Malfoy never had. Scorpius himself watched over Lily carefully, which had Al slightly curious about it. He knew it was too soon to tell but he knew that Lily was esteemed by all the Malfoys, even Scorpius' grandmother who was rare to please.

"Relax, Al. Lily can pretty much take on the world, especially if Lucy is on her side," Scorpius chuckled which had him smile. "Let's get something to drink, ya?" The boys readily agreed and proceeded to the kitchen in Malfoy Manor. The other boys were a bit afraid to enter the manor which Lord Voldemort stayed during the final year of the war, but Albus didn't care since he knew it changed from those days, partly in thanks to Astoria Malfoy and even Draco had a hand in purging those dark days from his home, also probably his mind. Albus decided to bring it up in a snarky way,

"So this is where old Voldy stayed huh? Bet it was cozier when he was here." Scorpius guffawed as the other boys looked at Albus in shock, then Frank began to laugh as well while Nigel smiled but still appeared to be scandalized. The walked into the kitchen and Frank pointed out,

"Hey that's a coffee maker! I've only seen Muggles use it when I would go to muggle London with my mum. And a stove too! Wow, Scorpius. Who knew you could be cool?" Frank chuckled while Scorpius looked sheepish.

"I actually don't know how to use it; my parents mainly due. My mom likes to do some muggle things. She did it at first to bug my grandfather and keep my dad on his toes. My grandmother always laughs at her antics. My grandfather passed away a few years ago but my mom and dad actually like doing things the Muggle way. If my mom is annoyed she'll cook without magic because it soothes her. Dad likes the smell of the coffee when it brews. He gets a kick everytime." Albus already knew the way of the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator for cold pumpkin juice. He took out the jug while Scorpius took out the glasses. The boys sat themselves at the nook when Draco walked in.

"Hello all. Albus, good to see you again." Draco waved to the others while patting Albus' shoulder. Frank smiled congenially while Nigel nodded but kept a straight face. "Is Lily and Hugo excited for their first year?"

"Yes, sir. She can't stop jabbering away. Hugo is desperate to be in Gryffindor so he can stay away from Rose." Everyone in the kitchen laugh and Astoria walked in with a set of twins in tow. Scorpius groaned as the twin girls grinned evilly at their older cousin. Astoria ignored him and went to greet Albus who presented her to Nigel and Frank. She smiled at them and Nigel began to blush. Frank nudged his ribs which promised more taunting later.

"Everyone, these are my nieces. Penelope and Paulina Nott. Girls, that's Albus, Scor's best friend, and their other friends Nigel and Frank." Paulina smiled shyly and her gaze settled on Albus a few moments more while Penelope sneered.

"All Gryffindors, huh? How _adorable!_" Albus looked bemused and Scorpius was about to retort when his mother beat him to it,

"Penelope, darling. If you continue this further I'll have no problem leaving you with Mrs. Malfoy while I take your sister to Diagon Alley." Penelope's smile was immediately wiped away; both the girls feared the aristocratic Mrs. Malfoy, who was very distant indeed at first glance. Their mother always told stories of how cold the woman was; their aunt had tried to diffuse these claims but in the end used it as leverage to get them to behave, which had Scorpius embellish on his grandmother's character with her permission. Penelope apologized to her aunt and Scorpius, but she winked and showed her crossed fingers to Scorpius and his friend Albus. They both a motion to chase her but she was already gone. Astoria sighed while Draco ignored the commotion and made his coffee. "Do you want anything from Diagon Alley, Scor? Al?"

"No, mum. We got everything when I was at Al's last week. Mr. Weasley took us along with Fred, Hugo, and Rose." Albus nodded while Draco remarked with his back still to the rest,

"Is that when you boys almost tore down the bookstore after setting the Monster Book of Monsters out on James and Louis?" Astoria looked horrified while the other boys snickered. Albus and Scorpius were embarrassed and quiet while Paulina continued gazing at Albus; she couldn't stop gazing at his green eyes. Scorpius cleared his throat, finished his pumpkin juice and beckoned the boys to follow him out. Albus practically ran out the kitchen following Scorpius. Draco laughed as Frank waved at them and Nigel hurried with a muttered goodbye and thank you. Astoria was livid and she cried out in a loud and clear tone,

"Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy this isn't the end of this discussion!" She had a frown on her porcelain face and Draco couldn't stop laughing. Paulina was looking out the window, watching the boys mount their brooms behind some bushes that separated the Muggles from the Quidditch pitch that her uncle Draco designed. She sighed contently which shook Astoria from her annoyance at the two boys. Draco looked at his niece and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like our little Paulina has a crush, Astoria." Paulina sighed again in response and Astoria shook her head smiling and went to wake up Paulina from her reverie.

"Time to go to Diagon Alley, darling." Paulina nodded but looked sad. Astoria called for Penelope from her hiding place and the girls set off with their aunt to shop for their supplies, leaving Draco enjoying his coffee and went to see the boys play Quidditch.


	3. Sortings and Wagers

**A/N: So here is chapter 3 as a good deed from my end since I revamped the story a little, spacing them out a little bit more so it isn't so much info all at once. I believe I had forgotten some of the Weasley grandchildren but please. There is way too many lol. So remember r/r and be kind. I would appreciate feedback :) take care and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Please, for reals. Do I have to do this all the time? I do not own Harry Potter; my only inventions are the offspring of the canon characters. I am but a whimsic Muggle.  
**

**Wagers and Sortings.**

September 1st finally came. Everyone rushed to get ready while Lily and Hugo waited patiently, seeing as they were already packed. Lily snickered when James was frantic to find his broom(Lucy had hidden it last night) and bellowed at Lily for the prank in which she made a sad face and truthfully said she didn't know where it was since she didn't hide it. She began to sniffle and told James he was ruining her morning; Ginny yelled at him for not being responsible. He caught his sister's face and she flashed him a wicked grin and he couldn't help but begrudgingly admire his sister. He apologized to her, found his broom, and she admitted she knew it was hidden since Lucy did it. He began to roar and Lily had to endure her mother's wrath of not being entirely truthful. James was in the process of defending her when Harry announced it was time to leave for King's Cross. Argument forgotten and a truce formed, Lily and James ran to the car where Albus was waiting, shaking his head and thinking to himself though it sometimes sucked to be the middle child, today he was glad he was. They piled into the car and arrived to meet up with the other Weasleys and their friends. James and Louis and found their friends Lee Jordan Jr. and Elizabeth Wood. Albus along with Rose and Fred found Scorpius and the other Malfoys. Today the Malfoy family was joined by others; Narcissa Malfoy accompanied them since she was to journey with her son and daughter in law to visit the Muggle museums of London. And at Astoria Malfoy's side was her sister, Daphne Greengrass-Nott., who resembled her sister slightly from the facial features. She was taller, regal looking, with black hair framing her face. She had deep brown eyes flecked with specks of green; she stood next to her husband, Theodore Nott, whose face looked formidable despite being on the skinny and slightly annoyed that his nephew was best friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. In front of them stood the twins, who were transfixed with everything around them.

Penelope Nott was looking over everyone in an almost analytical way. She saw some of the other girls who were giving her cousin longer looks than necessary. It was apparent that her cousin was growing up and it was looking good on him. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of him being handsome. He was an annoying git in her opinion, and he couldn't take a joke or criticism from her. She was also scrutinizing his best mate, Albus Potter. She noticed her twin giving him a second glance and she couldn't blame her. He had amazing eyes and from the card she got from the Chocolate Frog he resembled his own father from his youth so much she could swear they were twins. She knew Paulina wouldn't admit it, but she had developed a crush on the young boy. Although he was a Gryffindor and she had a feeling her dad would hate it should that crush come to something more, Penelope couldn't find it in her heart to tease her twin. Deep down she hoped that possibly there was a chance in the future for them to know each other better; maybe she should take her aunt Astoria's suggestion and get along better with her cousin. With that done, they would be able to frequent Malfoy Manor more and Paulina can see Albus outside of Hogwarts during their breaks.

She was shaken by Paulina, reminding her it was time to say goodbye. They hugged their father fiercely while their mother gave them delicate kisses on their cheeks. Their aunt was more expressive; she was weepy after she said goodbye to the youngest Potter, the only girl of that family. Penelope had heard that her aunt was close to the Potter family and she was slightly jealous. She looked for Lily Potter and found her saying goodbye to her parents and aunts and uncles. Merlin's sake there was so many, Penelope thought to herself. They practically ran Hogwarts. Her aunt gave her and Paulina a huge hug and kissed them repeatedly with entreaties of behaving and doing well in their studies. They were hugged last by their uncle who escorted them to board the train. They waved frantically and cried a bit as they engine was sounded, the whistle blew, and the train began to move. They stayed there until their parents vanished from sight.

The twins had waited until the last minute and saw the majority of the compartments were all full. They found one that was being occupied by Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, and Lucy Weasley. Paulina looked at her twin with a decided look and Penelope nodded in a begrudging agreement. Paulina poked in and asked if they were welcome to join them. Lily grinned at them, recognizing them as Scorpius' cousins.

"Of course! Come in. The others wanted their own compartment since they're _older_," she said scathingly. "But Rose, Al, and Scor will probably join us later." Paulina smiled and Penelope inquired who the others were as they sat down and Hugo managed to get their trunks settled in with her help. Lily rolled her eyes as she replied,

"My elder brother James. He's in 4th year and doesn't want to be seen with firsties as he called us. Stupid git. He's going to pay for that." Lucy laughed and whispered in her ear which had Lily laugh with a twinkling in her eyes. Hugo shook his head and spoke to Penelope,

"These two always wage a war against James and his friends and our cousin Louis. I wish James could just accept the fact that we will always lose when he faces these two monsters." Hugo chuckled as Lucy hit him while Lily beamed at his praise. Penelope couldn't help but smile broadly. She was liking these three a lot. She knew they were no doubt to be sorted into Gryffindor with the majority of their family. She wondered if any of them were sorted elsewhere when Paulina asked the very question that had been in Penelope's mind. Lily answered while Hugo was sighing in relief.

"Yes, Hugo's older sister Rose, who's in Al and Scor's year, was sorted into Ravenclaw where Lucy's older sister, Molly, is at now. It's her final year and she made prefect which she's angry about; she had her heart set on being Head Girl but they gave it a 7th year from Hufflepuff. Luce and I are hoping we get sorted elsewhere…" Hugo snorted.

"I do not want to be in Ravenclaw with Rose. I rather become Salazar Slytherin's son than deal with her. Bad enough I LIVE WITH THE BLOODY KNOW IT ALL!" he yelled in frustration which had Penelope giggling as she pictured a Weasley in Slytherin. Paulina looked slightly worried. She turned to Penelope,

"If we get separated, will we remain close, Penny?" Penelope looked at her twin in shock. "It's possible you know. I remember mother mentioning to father that in her year a set of twins were sorted into separate houses." Paulina looked worried which Penelope took for fear. She soothed her twin reassuringly,

"We're bound to be sorted in Slytherin. Don't worry about it." Hugo looked a bit disconcerted that these two pretty twins wanted to be in Slytherin, while Lily and Lucy looked at each other, random thoughts running through their minds. Paulina sighed and looked out the window, gazing at the scenery while Penelope found herself getting more acquainted with the others, whom she found she liked a lot more than she would care to admit. The door to the compartment opened and Paulina looked excitedly to who was entering and her smile became huge: it was Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. Penelope stifled a giggle which didn't go unnoticed by Lily, who looked from Paulina to Albus. She caught on quickly and winked at Penelope who grinned in return. Scorpius looked slightly annoyed when he made to introduce his cousins. Albus smiled and waved to them.

"I remember you two from Scor's house. Nice to see you again, Penelope and Paulina." Paulina smiled softly.

"You can call me Lina if you want. That's what Penny calls me." Penelope looked at her twin in shock. She never lets anyone call her that but her. She started to feel a little disgruntled when Lily piped up,

"I rather call Penny something else with an L so all us firsty girls can match!" Lucy snickered while Paulina giggled; Penelope was slightly affronted that Lily called her Penny without asking but she had to admire her boldness. She sneered and dared her to come up with a nickname. Lily paused slightly and grinned.

"Well my middle name is Luna, after my godmother. How about I'm Loony and you're Loopy?" Everyone began to laugh while Penelope and Lily glared at each other before joining in the ruckus. They both agreed that Penny was better. The food trolley came soon after and all the youngsters bought everything and anything. Penelope bonded with Lucy and Lily while Rose and Paulina talked of various subjects they would be encountering and the boys talked of Quidditch since both Albus and Scorpius, as well as another cousin of theirs, Fred Weasley, were going to try out for the team this year. They each felt they were ready to try out and desperately wanted to show James and Louis they were better than them. Lily heard this last part and stated confidently,

"Whichever house I get sorted into, I will try out for the team. I think I am much better than the two of you!" She gloated while Lucy and Hugo egged her on and within moments Lily was making wagers with her brother and Scorpius. Rose was looking at Lily and asked,

"Don't you want to be in Gryffindor too, Lils? I rather thought that's what you wanted." Rose genuinely looked confused but not upset. Penelope was intrigued by this latest development. She had figured the only daughter of the Chosen One would want to follow in her father's footsteps. She had clearly misunderstood the Potter girl. Lily shrugged and replied,

"I'll go wherever the Sorting Hat puts me. But I won't stress over it like _someone_ did," and she looks mischievously at Albus who turned red and chucked a frog at his sister. She laughed and Penelope hoped that Lily would get sorted into Slytherin with her; she clearly had the mindset and the ambition to rise above set expectations and Penelope found herself respecting Lily Potter and understanding why her aunt liked Lily above all the other Potter children. She was determined to be herself no matter what and Penelope wished she was already as set as Lily but then again Lily had grown up with various influences while she and Paulina had few people to take after. Paulina looked at Lily with admiration which she knew was mirrored in her own eyes. It dawned on the twins that Albus and Lily Potter were wise for their age; their parent's history and their entire family had them cautious and in Lily's case defiant as to what was expected of them. They didn't know much of their older brother but from what the twins gathered, the younger Potters were different. Rose was also on guard most of the time but not as much as her cousins, even Hugo was cautious, but he did what his uncle George and cousin Fred do: use humour to combat anything that comes their way. Lucy was still a mystery but she was a sweetheart from what they gathered.

They arrived at Hogwarts and Rose explained to them where to go, and told her brother off for not listening to her. He made a face and seemed relieved to be free from her scrutiny. Lily ran to hug a man big enough to be a giant that scared the wits of Paulina and Penelope. Lucy and Hugo waved to the giant. Seeing their shocked faces, Hugo explained that Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and gamekeeper, was a close friend of his parents and his uncle and aunt. They would see him from time to time and Lily had loved it when Hagrid would put her on his shoulders when she was younger. He slightly twirled her around now and she giggled with excitement. Paulina motioned to Penelope to look at Scorpius which she did. He seemed to stare of Lily with a weird look in his grey eyes and Penelope's own eyes widened in surprise. Paulina whispered in her ear,

"I don't think he even knows that he was looking at her like that. Let's not tease him, please?" Penelope agreed and she was somewhat excited at the thought of her cousin having a crush on her new friend. But it was a bit weird, a teenager liking an eleven year old; knowing her twin's feelings for Albus Potter, she understood the need for silence. She looked at Paulina and smiled and nodded her head towards Albus. Paulina blushed and pinched her twin who cried out softly in pain. They followed Lucy, Lily, and Hugo into a boat and they managed all to fit. Hagrid had enlarged the boat with a pink umbrella he carried since Lily didn't want to be separated from Penelope.

The first years all shouted in awe except Penelope who was silent and moved at the sight before her eyes. She had heard of Hogwarts all her life and here she was, finally with Paulina. Their new life was about to begin and she couldn't wait a moment longer. Her hands grazed Hugo's accidentally and he gripped her hand unconsciously. She didn't bother to pull her hand away since it brought her a comfort to know she wasn't the only one in awe and she felt the excitement flowing in her blood. A cruel short time later, the view was blocked by the cave where the first year boats entered and were awaited by the Headmistress, Pomona Sprout. After the explanation of what was to come and the importance of each house and how they would be like a family, they all entered the Great Hall which had candles floating in mid-air and the ceiling looking like the night sky, passing an obelisk commemorating the valiant efforts of those that perished in the second Great Wizarding War. She caught a glimpse of the last name Weasley and she wondered which of the Weasleys had died. She instantly felt saddened; she began to understand why her mother refused to talk of the war. People died, and some of them were students of the school who participated in the battle against the Dark Lord. Paulina clutched her hand as she too was moved by the grand monument.

They continued to hold hands when the Sorting Hat was brought out; all of them were surprised when it began to sing on how the four houses manage to bring few personal triumphs that unified the school as a whole and hoped that for the day all the Houses were truly united. They clapped when it stopped singing and all were silenced when the Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall called the first names.

At the Gryffindor table, Albus and James blocked out the names that didn't matter. They waited for Lily's name to come up; Scorpius was also anxious because he had a feeling where she was going and it wasn't going to be Gryffindor. She always had the cunning mind but in an innocent nature. That just would make her more endearing and probably would help bridge that gap that still existed at times between the houses. He found himself wondering what kind of woman Lily would grow up to be. He then remembered she was but 11 years old! What was the matter with him? His thoughts were halted when he heard the name Paulina Nott. He looked up and saw his younger cousin about to be sorted. He already knew that the twins were meant to be Slytherin. It made him happy that his cousins got along well with a bunch of Gryffindors. He chuckled but stopped when he heard a loud proclamation:

"GRYFFINDOR!" He heard a gasp across from him and from a few from the crowd which were no doubt Penelope and Lily. Paulina looked nervous but also confident. She smiled weakly at her twin who was shocked. Penelope then looked at her shrewdly for some reason which caused Paulina blushed. She sat herself to the space next Scorpius and Albus was in front of her. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled. This is what she wanted, he realized. He found it odd but then she looked anxious when Penelope's name was announced. She sat down looking determined and the hat hadn't been on her head for a second before it declared her a Slytherin. She got up and strutted to her new house while Paulina laughed. Penelope stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes. Something was going on and for the first time Scorpius began to care on what his cousins were up to. Other first years were placed throughout the 4 houses when Professor McGonagall called out,

"Potter, Lily!" The whisperings began and he heard James and Louis begin to make wagers and Scorpius placed his.

"10 Galleons, Slytherin." James looked at him scathingly while Louis grinned and wrote it down. Albus looked at him and put down the same bet. James looked ready to kill his brother; for all his boasting he didn't want anyone in his family in Slytherin despite his taunts. They turned to see the outcome and Scorpius held his breath. If he knew his little Flower (did he really think that? Damn.), she was about to make him 10 Galleons richer and deep down, proud. The Sorting Hat took a few seconds; Lily began to grin and the hat made its decision:

"SLYTHERIN!" Shocks were heard all over; but a whoop next to him and a "HELL YEAH!" from the Slytherin table, shook everyone into awareness. James began to swear, Louis began to laugh, and Albus and Scorpius were demanding their money. They all looked to see Lily strutting to seat herself next to Penelope and the girls began to chatter. Occasionally they waved to the Gryffindor table and to Rose and Molly at Ravenclaw, who were stunned. Molly looked at Lily with a scolding look while Rose shook her head with a smile. She should have known Lily wanted to be different from everyone else. Paulina turned to Scorpius and grinned.

"Isn't it wonderful? I have a feeling Lily wanted this. Sneaky girl she is, her and Penelope will be monsters!" Paulina was giggling and Scorpius couldn't help but agree. Albus tickled Paulina on her arm and she laughed harder.

"I'm afraid James isn't thrilled with the outcome." James snorted in rage and set the table laughing some more. Fred was now taking wagers on which house Hugo and Lucy will be sorted into and James was too discouraged to take part. Albus gave his older brother a withering look,

"You're just upset that you can't watch over her like you have been stating all summer and keep the boys away from her."

"Believe me, I can still do that despite her being a Slytherin. No boy will think of her in any way other than our little sister!" James was furious and Albus couldn't help but shrug. He trusted his sister and agreed on one part of James' declaration: no boy will go near her. Hugo's name was called out and was immediately sorted into Gryffindor. He whooped with joy at being separated from his sister and sat himself next to Fred, exclaiming,

"Only Lily would do this. She's making history as we speak! I wish I was cunning like her but I have to satisfy myself with being brave." He grinned cheekily at Paulina and she smiled in agreement. Lucy's name was then called and the wager of her being a Hufflepuff was the popular vote. The Sorting Hat was with Lucy for a few seconds when she was pronounced,

"SLYTHERIN!" Another round of gasps echoed the hall and Lucy grinned in triumph. Molly looked like she was about to faint and cries of joy were heard from Lily and Penelope. For a brief moment, Paulina looked a bit sad of her being left out. A newly minted Gryffindor, Lyla Thomas, hugged her and Paulina looked relieved. After the Sorting Hat was taken away, Headmaster Sprout made the necessary advisements, with rolling her eyes occasionally at Argus Filch's reminder that all products from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes were indefinitely banned. At this Fred and Hugo snorted into their goblets and then the feast began. Occasionally Paulina would make faces at the Slytherin table while Lily and Penelope would smirk and pull faces too. Scorpius saw some of the Slytherins from his year glare at Lily and he feared for her in the common room. She wasn't used to such evil and prejudices and he hoped that indeed her inner Slytherin would keep her from harm.


	4. Friends, Family, and Silly Slytherins

**A/N: I'm in the process of writing future chapters, but due to silly family drama I'm probably going to be a bit behind on uploading them. By the next couple of chapters the bond between my favorite couple will be strengthened as well as between others but you won't see any true development until Lily and her friends are in 4th year. I do promise that that chapters will be good, or I think they will be; I just hope you like them enough to keep it going. I can't promise when they'll be up but as long as I get encouragement from you and feedback it will keep me motivated. I just came back from Disneyland and seeing the love I've been slowly getting has me bringing you chapter 4. Hope you like :) r/r and please give me feedback. I love advice and encouragement. I'm human. Duh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter series. Siriusly, do I have to put this disclaimer all the time!  
**

**Friends and Family and Silly Slytherins**

The following months would prove that his fears were unfounded. It became known that after an altercation between Lily and Priscilla Goyle, Lily had inherited her mother's Bat-Bogey Hex and made sure Priscilla was uglier than before. She was witty and answered all of Priscilla and her friends bitter attempts at insults with an air of superiority which they all hated. She beat them where it mattered: popularity and academics.

After giving Priscilla's best friend Victoria Warrington a box of chocolates which were indeed Puking Pastilles from her uncle's shop, Lily was sent to see the Headmistress for detention. There she encountered the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, former headmasters of Hogwarts, and Albus' namesake. Although he had grudging admiration for the young Potter boy despite resembling his father, Severus Snape was enchanted of Lily, and the words enchantment and Snape were never used in the same sentence ever until DUmbledore admirably put it. But to Snape, she was the replica of Lily Evans Potter, his former best friend and true love. Despite the color of the eyes being different, the portrait found itself determined to help Lily in whatever she needed; when he discovered she was a proud Slytherin, Snape was beyond pleased. She was thrilled to know someone that knew her grandmother and was proud beyond measure that she resembled her not only in looks.

For Lily began to grow a love for Potions which came naturally to her. Horace Slughorn practically wept when he met her for the first time and she began to understand why her father was always embarrassed to be compared to his parents. Along with Penelope, she also excelled in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Lucy was content with these subjects but she was anxious for Care of Magical Creatures which she will attend in her third year. She couldn't wait to work with hippogriffs and unicorns. They all hated Professor Binns despite their love for History of Magic and Herbology, despite Professor Longbottom's sunny disposition and curious side anecdotes, was not a favourite.

The older Slytherins couldn't help but admire how cunning the Potter girl was and how much the Weasley girl was nothing like her sister nor her other relations. Azura Montegue, a quiet but strong-willed 6th year who was also a prefect, began to see great potential in the young girls and took them under her wing. She would literally give death glares to anyone who even thought of crossing the fearsome threesome (as Hugo lovingly referred to them as); when Priscilla Goyle tried to hex in her in the halls a few weeks after their altercation Azura gave her and her friends detention for cowardly acts unbecoming of a Slytherin. When Arabella Pucey muttered the word blood traitors behind Azura's back, she nonverbally cast the Tongue-Tying spell with such efficiency that only the professors had to undo the spell. Knowing that her specialty was nonverbal spells, Professor McGonagall immediately knew it was Azura who cast the spell and sent for her. When asked by McGonagall why she had cast it, Azrua calmy replied that she was insulted being called a blood traitor by her own House mate after a justified detention was issued to her.

"Honestly, Professor, what was I supposed to do? She has no respect for a prefect as myself and since detention obviously didn't teach her a lesson what was left for me to do? Yes, I could have called for a professor but I was deeply hurt by such vile profanities and slurs. I come from a long line of family members who let pride dictate their actions. I cannot apologize for defending myself from such cruel slander." McGonagall was deeply impressed; the girl reminded her of her deceased friend and fellow Order member Alastor Moody and she was trying to maintain the stir that Lily Potter and Lucy Weasley unwittingly caused. She slightly reprimanded the girl but turned her full force of anger towards Miss Pucey, who happened to be the younger sister of Azura's boyfriend.

Word spread of what Arabella had said to Azura Montague; many of the young Slytherin girls aspired to be her while most of the Slytherin boys adored her and were appalled by such behaviour. Lily was touched, since she never had a big sister before. Victoire was the only one cousin she saw as a big sister therefore she was beyond grateful that Azura had taken it upon herself to look out for her and didn't care that she was a Potter. Ever since being sorted into Slytherin however, Lucy was being ignored by her big sister and it hurt. Molly was ashamed to have a sister in Slytherin who above else proud to being there. Lucy was always sobbing in the common room after hours in Lily's arms of the sadness its causing and Azura was always there to listen. It was her custom after Azura had walked in one night after prefect duty and silently watched the cousins console each other in the early weeks of the school year: Lucy of her sister's treatment of her and Lily's worry on her parents.

Lily's worries were for nothing since Harry Potter was happy that his daughter was happy with her placement and knew his daughter would be the pride of her House. Lucy's sadness increased throughout the year but with Lily's love, Penelope's devout friendship, and Azura's affections manage to assuage her pain. As Lily pointed out to her their first night at Hogwarts, Lucy belonged in Slytherin with her and Penelope. Deep down she was an ambitious girl who knew how to talk her way out of anything, a gift taught to her by Lily. She liked being with her cousin and Penelope most of the time but her best friend was fellow Slytherin Diego Zabini, who at times would join the other girls to combat Priscilla and her friends, who was also his big sister MariaBella.

The House had become wary of her Priscilla and her friends but tolerated them because of MariaBella, who was universally well-liked. But the devotion was to Azura Montague, who was one of the most beautiful girls of her year, and her steady friendship with the fearsome threesome had the House mostly ignoring the presence of Priscilla, Arabella, and Victoria. Lily befriended Azura's boyfriend Adrian Pucey Jr., who taught her some valuable lessons of Quidditch and showed her some tricks on the broom to help her get on the House team for her 2nd term.

Lily was happy with her House. She wore her uniform with pride and manage to always incorporate green and silver in her regular clothing, but Penelope and Scorpius' demandrf she wear blue since it brings out her hair and eyes more to which she acquiesced. Lily began to see in Scorpius a best friend to which she can count on and in turn Scorpius was becoming friendlier with his cousins, finding himself surprised that they are actually nice girls. Despite the pranks they would pull on them occasionally, he and Albus found themselves protective of them along with Lily.

The girls began to befriend others from various houses; Lily and Penelope became close with Georgiana Longbottom who was in Hufflepuff while Paulina and Lyla were close with Lucy, Diego, and another first year from Ravenclaw, Amira Davies. By the end of the school year, these group of friends were inseparable and meant the world to each other; but one couldn't deny the kinship between Penelope Nott and Lily Potter and Paulina found herself a best friend in Albus as well, despite her crush on him as well a confidante in Lyla Thomas.

Throughout the year Lily was breaking away from the shadows of being Harry Potter's only daughter, Scorpius and Albus were making their own history. Eliza Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team found a pair superb Beaters in the best friends. From what her father, Oliver Wood, told her the two of them reminded him of the immense talent that the Weasley twins had when they were his beaters at his time at Hogwarts. It seemed odd to some that Albus chose to be a Beater rather than a Seeker like his father, but just like his sister, appearances were deceiving. His thin frame showed no mercy to anyone in his path and with Scorpius at his side they were practically unstoppable. Lily would cheer for them whenever they didn't play Slytherin and James found it a sore spot that his baby sister was just as loyal to her House just like she was to her family. James being a superb Keeper and Louis, Eliza, and Jack Thomas as Chasers, the Gryffindor team obliterated any opposition for the Quidditch finals. Whenever Albus and Scorpius walked down the halls, they were always congratulated and praised. As the year came to a close, things began to slightly change.

Slytherin house, having the youngest Potter and a Weasley who gave them pride they haven't had in so many decades, stopped taunting Scorpius. There were still some jabs but they weren't as hurtful before. They were too busy boasting about Lily Potter, Penelope Nott, and Lucy Weasley, and how valuable they became to all of them. Priscilla, MariaBella, Victoria, and Arabella tried to battle Lily, Penelope, and Lucy but the first year trio always won. Even when they didn't win, the rest of the elder Slytherins, not forgetting their attitude towards Azura, would give the antagonistic girls the cold shoulder and mock them when they would mess up in Potions and in D.A.D.A. which were their worst subjects, while Lily and Penelope flourished. Lucy had begun to like Transfiguration more as the year progressed; it kept her busy until it was time to deal with dragons and other magical beasts. Paulina, who was the best at Transfiguration, always argued with Lucy on who was the better. Albus was proud of his little sister and Scorpius was pleased to have a decent relationship with his twin cousins. James had begun to admire his baby sister, and made sure to let the school now that should anyone hurt her, they would pay.

Their first year at Hogwarts came to a close and it was truly a memorable one for the girls; they couldn't wait until they came back despite anxious to spend the summer with their families since they all stayed during the other breaks. As Lily began to pack up her belongings, she reread her correspondence with her parents. They were shocked along with the rest of the family she was sorted into Slytherin, but as her uncle George pointed out, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. He always knew she was a mischievous one and knew how to play her role of victim to perfection and that's why she was his Lilykins. Eventually the shock wore off and as reports of her studies and the occasional detention notices came to them, they were immediately proud of their daughter. She smiled as she read her father's confession that he was close to being sorted there too but at the time he had heard such bad things about it, he was terrified on going. In the end he did prove he belonged more in Gryffindor and he knew that Lily, being her sneaky self, indeed belonged there. He had written that he was happy that his daughter had a best friend but friends outside the realm of the House and she was unknowingly closing the gap that had existed so many years at Hogwarts between the houses. She then reread Draco Malfoy's letter, which she was surprised to have received but was happy to see it also contained a few lines from Astoria,

_Dearest Lily,_

_Two years ago I was beyond stunned when I learned my son was sorted into Gryffindor, but I soon realized he belonged there. Trust me when I say when I heard of your placement from my giddy wife__**, shut up Draco. Hello Lily!**__ Stori, stop it. Its my turn for the present time. __**Yes, darling.**__ Oi. Moving along, your placement, Lily, was by far the most shocking and bizarre occurrence from that blasted hat. Needless to say, you are full of surprises. My own mother was pleased and even cracked a joke at your father's expense. Which, by the way, he loved and shared it everyone else, who oddly enough didn't find it so funny. But Lily, I have heard from Scorpius you are bringing such life to my former House and I thank you for that. It is truly amazing on what that Sorting Hat knows and its beyond smart for anyone's good.__** Lily! Oh darling congratulations! I hear you are the best Potions student to have graced Hogwarts since Professor Snape and your grandmother herself! My sister and I cannot wait to have you and Penelope over during the summer. My sister was beyond shocked when she heard of Paulina and yourself but the shock now has subsided to indifference and excitement. I personally miss having girls around the house and with you and the twins over, it would bring me such joy. Your friendships with my nieces give me such happiness and from what Penelope writes, Daphne can't wait to meet you as well. **__What about Theodore?_ _**Who cares?**__ Lily might.__** I doubt it, Draco. Now stop interrupting. Don't worry of Mr. Nott, dearest Lily. **__Run Lily and take Penelope and Paulina with you.__** Draco Malfoy! Enough!**__ If she's a true Slytherin she won't be afraid.__** Draco, stop it. Now. **__Lily I send you well wishes and hope to you seen soon. Its time for me to slither out.__** Stupid git. I am so sorry for that, darling. He's run away now. But he can't hide forever. I've already asked your mum to spare you for a week to spend here at Malfoy Manor with Albus so just owl me whenever you decide on coming and I shall make sure Penelope and Paulina are here. Bring Lucy along too. Sincerely Astoria.**_

Lily couldn't stop laughing at this letter; it was her favourite. She knew that if the public were to ever read this they would no longer doubt how truly good the Malfoys were. But of course, the world can't be perfect. Her own brother couldn't let go of the notion that Sorting Hat made a mistake and mismatched two of its students. Lily would always laugh but once she glared at James he would busy himself with talking of Quidditch. But he still taunted Scorpius and with great forbearance he would give as much as he got, which didn't help James' cause since Lily was quick to defend him as well as Albus. James always cursed the day Albus and Scorpius and Rose became friends and his baby sister became a Slytherin. She heard Penelope hollering for her and she knew it was time speed up the process. She waved her wand with a definite flourish and said,

"Locomotor trunk!" And within a few seconds all her things were nicely packed away in her trunks. Penelope came bounding in and glared daggers at Lily,

"You told me you didn't know that charm!" Lily smirked and retorted,

"I lied."

"Then I have to kill you." Penelope threatened and Lily guffawed. Just as Penelope raised her wand she yelled,

"Expelliarmis!" Her wand flew into Lily's hand easily and Penelope scowled.

"That was cheating. Your father only made that move a trademark; of course you know it well. Brat." Penelope muttered before linking her arm with Lily's.

They each skipped to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today no one cared of Houses, at least among the friends. At the Gryffindor table everyone was seated: James, Eliza, Louis, Fred, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Paulina, Amira, Georgie, Lyla, Lucy, and Diego. Lily noticed that Molly was at the Ravenclaw table and Lucy looked frustrated. She sighed as she figured the sisters fought again. Molly was convinced that Lucy convinced the hat to place her in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw.

From what Lucy told Lily the hat had struggled where to place her because she was smart but also ambitious like her father. She had told Molly this but she refused to believe it. She knew her Uncle Percy was an ambitious man and that was a trait passed to Lucy; she like Lily was tired of everyone expecting her to be someone she wasn't yet or at all. Her parents were also shocked she was in Slytherin but as they realized she was one of the smart students and started up tutoring sessions for all, they eventually moved on from the shock, much like everyone else had. Rose was shooting daggers at Molly's back and from the stiffening from the latter's posture, she knew she was in for a battle with not only Rose but Victoire.

Lily always felt a kinship with Victoire; she was the fun loving cousin, an almost big sister that she never got to have, who was fiercely loyal to those she loved but also just. She had written to her sometime after their Christmas break of how Molly had been treating Lucy and wanted advice. Victoire didn't appreciate the fact Molly was shunning her younger sister. Lily learned that her uncle Percy had defected from the family many years ago just before the beginning of the Wizarding War which lasted until the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Victoire urged her to bring up that fact at the next family gathering and she would back Lily and Lucy 100%. Lily told her she would think about it before acting on it, but deep down she was conspiring a plan. She had told Rose of what she learned and Rose was angrier than before. She caught Rose's eye and seeing the pleading in Lily's eyes made her stop glaring, but kept shooting death glares at Molly. She muttered so only Lily could hear,

"I'm so happy she didn't get Head Girl." Lily chuckled softly and Rose lightened up again and forgot about the matter for the present moment. As Lily sat down Scorpius offered her toast. Smiling at him she took the toast and realized it was already lightly buttered, like she always liked it. Her smile grew wider as she looked at him,

"Thank, Scor! You know me so well. I love it." She began to chew it while she scooped some eggs and bacon, missing the knowing look the twins shared. Scorpius also missed it; he was preoccupied on how much Lily's smile affected him. He was shaken from his thoughts when Lily began to laugh and she spoke to him again,

"I forgot to share with you the letter your father sent me awhile ago. Remember I told you of it?" She asked and he nodded with a big smile. His grey eyes twinkled and said,

"You promised me I could read it, Lils. You Slytherins are always so dodgy."

Albus laughed while Lily glared at him in annoyance. She took a piece of the toast he had given her and threw it square in his face. Penelope and Paulina sniggered while everyone else began to scatter in fear of a food fight. Scorpius picked up a piece of his muffin and threw it back which had Lily laughing along with the twins and her brother. Rose begged for some manners and peace of mind while she ate her own breakfast and the rest of the friends ate and chatted before it was time to leave. Lily stood up and showed Scorpius the parchment of the letter his parents wrote. He made to take it but Lily snatched it back and taunted him,

"Typical Gryffindor beater: all brawn no brain!" And she ran off with Scorpius in fast pursuit. Albus roared with laughter while the twins shared a look that had them each giggling. Soon it was announced the carriages were ready to take them to the station and the remaining students made their way out of the Great Hall. Louis and James grabbed the leftover pieces of bacon while Hugo drank his pumpkin juice in one go. Rose and Amira looked disgusted while Albus shook his head and began to talk with Frank and Nigel about their classes and how they did. Just when they arrived they saw Lily taunting Scorpius with the letter and he was torn between annoyance and amusement. Albus hollered for his sister and best mate; Lily finally gave up the letter while she ran to meet up with Penelope, who was further along than Paulina. Scorpius jogged up to Albus and muttered,

"I am wishing right now Lily was in Gryffindor; the girl can run fast. I am scared on what she can do on a broom." Albus shook his head and replied,

"Even if she does make the team next term should she try out, we still have a superior team. Besides, I doubt she is that good on a broom." Paulina, who had been walking in front of the boys, whirled around and faced Albus with a look of anger in her eyes,

"You're going to regret that statement, Potter. You and James and your cousins don't give her the credit she deserves. I can't wait to root for her when she does play for Slytherin."

Paulina huffed off leaving the two boys gaping in equal shock for different reasons; Scorpius knew she was right and had to make sure the team was prepared when Lily does make the team. Albus was shocked that Paulina could actually be scary. The sweet demure girl had the quiet temper of a snake; he could see why she could have been a Slytherin had she had heart in it. It left him feeling unbalanced and light-headed. Scorpius saw his friend's expression at Paulina while she joined her twin and Lily and had to stifle a laugh.

"Come along, Potter. We have a summer to get our game perfect."


	5. Girls vs Boys and Fearing the Foursome

**A/N: So here is the next chapter to my little story. I have realized while reading several fanfics that Lily always is written as the youngest. I also realized that in my story she isn't the youngest and that was my mistake. I had forgotten about the other cousins. They are just way too many to remember! But I think I got the last known two and therefore because of my lack of research I made them the youngest ones by a year to Lily and Lucy and Hugo. I hope you purists forgive me because I am a little annoyed I missed that fact. Sigh. Much appreciation to my reviewers! Thanks so much to you and to those that are afraid to review but favorite my story nonetheless. Seriously, you guys keep me going. I have already written chapter 6 but I'll publish it later this week after I get the following chapters at least outlined. **

**Special shout out to x8xdanix6x and her awesome story Snake Charmer and the sister story as well as her one shots. She inspired me to write my own fanfic on Lily/Scor as well as jinxdoll's The Inquisitor's Son and a few other authors :) I may need to start one shots as well because Lily/Scorpius pairings are my favorite! I need more! **

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I need to stress that i don't own Harry Potter? Every chapter! Honestly, I don't own anything except my Muggle self. And a brand spanking new blu-ray dvd player. I can't wait to watch Beauty and the Beast!  
**

**Girls vs. Boys, Fearing the Fearsome Foursome, and Reunions.**

They arrived at the station in Hogsmeade and began to file on to the train. Lily and Penelope saw Hagrid's back towards them and ran to say their goodbyes. Lily knew she would see him at least once during the summer holiday but she couldn't help feeling a bit down; she wouldn't be able to have tea with him in his hut by the Forbidden Forest. She and Penelope managed to finally convince Hagrid to melt his desserts before serving them which had been a brilliant stroke of genius in the eyes of the Potter/Weasley brood. Lily had one time forgotten to warn Penelope and she suffered her best friend's wrath later on in the common room, while Lucy and Diego had died of laughter while Azura and Adrian had been trying to prevent Lily's temper getting the best of her.

Penelope had grown a fondness for the gamekeeper and she understood why Lucy was anxious to be in his class; it amused her that Hagrid's views of magical creatures were similar to those of new mothers. He treated all animals big and small, docile and dangerous, with love and compassion and infinite patience. Although she didn't have Lucy's passion for animals, which her and Lily suspected was Charlie Weasley's genes coming out, Penelope could see herself enjoying the class along with her two close friends.

They bid Hagrid goodbye and he hugged the pair of them so tightly that the girls were afraid of losing oxygen or having their ribs broken. Lucy came by to save the day; she wanted to say her goodbyes as well and she was smart enough to bring Hugo and James with her. She then joined Penelope and Lily, who were chatting with Paulina. Lyla's mother was a nurse in the infirmary, so Madam Thomas and Lyla along with Jack did side along apparition with their mother. Lily and Lucy were jealous, but the twins quelled their envy by insisting side along Apparition was not a pleasant experience.

The four girls bounded on the train and began a search for compartment to them. Albus waved over to Paulina, indicating they found a compartment next to James, Louis, and the others. Lily and Penelope began to make their way when Paulina stopped them.

"Let's sit among us girls. I rather not sit with Al or Scor today. I share a House with them, for crying out loud. I prefer you girls over the _boys_," Paulina commented with venom in her tone. Lily raised her eyebrow and Penelope was shocked since she figured her twin would want to spend time with her crush. She gave her a twin a look and she haughtily stared her down. She shrugged, acknowledging her twin's decision and gave Lily a look. Lily looked at her brother and Scor, smiled at them and shook her head.

The boys were left dumbfounded and the girls found their own compartment. Albus seemed insistent on being with the fearsome foursome while Scorpius was wary. Paulina had a look in her eye and he knew that look. She was mad and she was hatching a plan. He looked at Lily inquiringly and she shrugged, expressing her own confusion but happy to be with her friends. Scorpius sighed and told Albus,

"Al, lets leave the girls. Bad enough we're going to be surrounded by them all summer long, and I agree with Paulina." But surprisingly his friend was adamant and he saw the way he looked at Paulina and then Lily when it clicked. He wanted to know the depth of Lily's Quidditch skills. Scorpius wanted to laugh. Albus was acting as if he was barely seeing Lily for the first time, although the constant glances at Paulina were a bit confusing.

They made their way to follow the girls, who prohibited the boys to enter their compartment with the exception of Diego Zabini. When Albus demanded why he was allowed and he and Scorpius weren't, Paulina coolly replied,

"You're aren't a Slytherin."

"Neither are you." Scorpius retorted when Lily shot back in defense of Paulina,

"She is by default; she is literally Penny's other half." And with that she shut the door and stuck out her tongue. Scorpius and Albus waved their fists at them through the glass and the girls doubled over with laughter while Diego looked smug. Albus muttered incoherently about silly girls while Scorpius was annoyed that Zabini was in the compartment with them, and so close to Lily too. They soon joined Rose, Hugo, and the others in a compartment and played Exploding Snap until the train arrived at King's Cross. When Albus passed by the compartment the girls were in, he noticed that Georgie was in there with them.

"The bloody hell is the meaning of this?" Albus roared while Lily looked innocent and contrite.

"What's wrong, brother?" Scorpius snorted at Lily's 'innocent' nature in which she shushed him while she looked sorrowfully at her brother, who wasn't buying it for a second.

"Why wouldn't you let me in with all of you?" He asked truthfully; indeed he was slightly hurt that his baby sister shut him out. She looked at him and smilingly informed him,

"Al, we're girls. We had to have girl talk. Diego left awhile ago to join his pals. That's all; besides you're going to have to get used to it when I make the Slytherin Quidditch team and by the way: I do know how to ride a broom. I took full advantage while you and James were gone and Daddy taught me how to ride whenever you or James were elsewhere." Paulina also threw in,

"Oh and Adrian Pucey Jr., who is in the running to be the Slytherin captain and the Keeper for the House team showed Lily some tricks that you won't get to see until the match." She beamed up at him and Albus groaned, looking slightly glazed in his eyes as well.

Lily began to bicker with her older brother as they got off the train and lugged their trunks off to their waiting families; they continued on bickering when they each got to their parents and Ginny demanded what was going on.

"Al can't accept the fact that I am going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team and he doesn't believe in my flying abilities." Paulina smirked at Albus, joined in the discussion and retorted,

"Do you remember our wager, Potter? Ya its still on!" Paulina smiled evilly in which Albus got more annoyed at the females around his orbit. Ginny was warily looking over the crowd of youngsters surrounding her and beckoned Harry with her eyes, in which he began to ask about everyone's year and in the case of the newcomers, how was their first year at Hogwarts. Chatter broke out all once and the argument between Lily and Albus was forgotten.

As Astoria greeted her son, Draco asked if it was true what he had heard Lily proclaim to her father. Scorpius sagely nodded and Draco began to laugh jovially.

"I'm sorry, Scor, but you Gryffindors do not stand a chance if Lily Potter becomes a part of the team." Scorpius glared at his father while he continued to laugh and Astoria shook her head.

"I shall never understand the allure of Quidditch." She remarked as she gave her mother in law a roll of the eyes and saw the twins and Lily approaching them. She glanced at her sister Daphne who hugged her daughters and waited to be presented to Lily. Penelope spoke up first,

"Mother this is Lily my best friend! And Lucy is coming now, she's my other best friend."

With poise and skill at managing the shock that never left her after receiving news of the twins placement, Daphne Nott smiled at the two girls.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Not only do my daughters rave about you both, but I believe my sister has a special place for you, Lily. I have heard of your academic prowess and it seems to me you may be Head Girl in the future." Lily laughed as she shook her head in response,

"Oh no that's too far off, Mrs. Nott. I just hope to make it on the team next term. I have a wager with my brothers and Scor." She grinned evilly at Scorpius who glared at her. Daphne began to laugh,

"Well with such determination I'm sure you will. I hope at least both girls will become prefects for their Houses." Daphne's eyes flickered slightly to Paulina, who was busy looking at Albus, who couldn't stop looking at her. Penelope, however, caught it. She went to stand by to her twin and gave her a mother a hard look.

Knowing that Penelope would defend her sister no matter what touched their mother; she had been afraid that, despite their letters of reassurance, things would have changed between her only daughters. If anything, it seems to have strengthened them individually. She can't deny that Paulina's placement in Gryffindor had disappointed her and Theodore, but there was nothing to be done but make the best of it all. Maybe Astoria was right; times at Hogwarts were finally changing for the better among the long standing rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy had been looking over at her grandson when Lily had smiled at him. Despite his glare, he did seem to have a sweet dynamic with her and it amused her. She looked over at Scorpius and Albus Potter and she smiled congenially. She spoke to Lily,

"Lily, I do hope to see you over at the manor during the summer. Since you and Astoria's nieces get along so well, it would be nice to have some females over at the house for a change. I do miss having girls around and it would be such a change in the atmosphere of the house. And also maybe you can convince the girls that there is nothing to be afraid of."

Astoria looked sheepish while Draco began to roar with laughter. Scorpius also adopted his mother's stance while Lily looked confused and looked to the twins for some enlightenment. She was surprised to see that they also looked sheepish like their cousin and aunt. Draco saw Lily's confusion and shook his head while still laughing,

"Oh there's nothing to be confused of, Lily. Apparently my mother figured out a trick of my wife's." Draco winked at Lily who still felt she was missing something but decided it wasn't worth her time to know. She knew that Mrs. Malfoy was a difficult woman to please and she wanted to impress the elegant woman for some reason.

"I'd love to come by sometime, Mrs. Malfoy. I hope it can be on a weekend without my brother and Scorpius there. I already see the both of them enough as it is." Mrs. Malfoy laughed lightly and nodded her head. Scorpius was a bit annoyed, however, and took offense.

"Oi! I thought we agreed upon piano lessons awhile ago. It was your idea, Lils." She gasped and latched herself to his arm while beseechingly saying,

"Oh! Yes, please, Scor! I do so want to learn! Ever since I heard Azura play and she taught me a few scales I do want to learn! Please, Scor?" Lily pouted slightly which had Scorpius laughing.

"That may work on Harry Potter, but it sure doesn't fool Scorpius Malfoy." He grinned and nudged her slightly while she furrowed her brows in frustration. "But yes, little scarlet Lily, I shall teach you." She grinned in genuine delight and proceeded to throw herself at Scorpius and hug him. He turned pink and he awkwardly hugged her back.

Astoria caught Penelope and Paulina looking over at the pair and saw as they winked at each other. She also noticed how her mother in law cringed slightly but continued to smile kindly at Lily. _Oh dear. I wonder how Draco and Harry will handle this possible development, _Astoria thought to herself. She chuckled and proceeded to walk with her husband who was chatting animatedly with Albus and Hugo; everyone else began to follow suit and eventually the families parted ways for the time being.

Astoria had invited her sister and husband over for dinner with the twins as a welcome home gathering. Seeing that Scorpius was becoming close with Paulina and Penelope, Astoria and Draco decided that having Daphne and Theodore over would ease the shock of Paulina being sorted into Gryffindor, just like Scorpius. Thus began their own tradition while the children were away, and it had given the Notts time to vent their shock to the Malfoys. Draco was sympathetic at first while Astoria was anxious for her sister to move on from it.

"Honestly, Daphne, it isn't the end of the world. Remember Father's shock of me becoming a Ravenclaw? He eventually accepted it; you and mother were the shocked ones" Astoria had reminded her one evening after the term had begun; this would be one of several dinners that would have this constant subject as a dinner topic.

"Yes, but its different! This is my daughter!" Daphne had softly cried in protest, while her younger sister stiffened at her insinuation.

"And what is that supposed to mean? That your daughter was cheated out of a prestigious house? Or that this only happens to other families that don't hold pureblood traditions as importantly as others?" Her tone was calm, but there was an icy edge that Daphne knew very well and she looked at her sister with an apologetic smile which didn't phase her at all. Astoria continued on,

"Daphne, from what Scorpius tells me, Paulina is happy. Apparently the Sorting Hat saw something more in her than just a pureblood. It saw the same thing it saw in Scorpius. Now if you're going to continue this nonsense of her being Gryffindor, then these dinners will cease. But I promise you, Paulina has my unwavering support as well as Draco's." She coolly walked by her big sister, who was still in shock over her twin girls being separated, as well as her sister being short with her.

Theodore Nott had been the same way; when it became apparent that both his daughters were close to the Potter/Weasley family, he had hit another level of horror. For several dinners, he ranted and raved while Draco patiently listened and Astoria silently seethed. Daphne would remain quiet; it wasn't until one dinner few months before that it all stopped with an outburst by none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

"Enough! I have had it with these constant complaints about something that can't be undone! My GRANDSON if a Gryffindor and I am proud of him. He is the top of his class, is one of the best Quidditch players on his team, and a favorite with all his teachers. From what my daughter in law tells me, your daughters are universally well liked and loved by the Potter girl. And I have NO quarrel with the Potters nor the Weasleys." She stood up gracefully but forcefully at the same time from the table and glared at her son.

"If you insist on having Mr. Nott over for dinner and if this topic remains to be such a _fascinating_ one, I refuse to sit at the table until after the dinner is finished. _Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Nott."_ Narcissa threw one last withering glance and left the table in utter silence.

After that scene, both Daphne and Theodore kept their comments to a minimum and it was usually after dinner. As the summer holiday began to approach, Daphne became a bit more reasonable while it would take her husband awhile longer to adjust to Paulina and Penelope being close with the Potter and Weasley families.

As she set up the table for the Nott family to arrive, Astoria looked towards the parlor room; Scorpius was playing a sonata from a Muggle composer that he introduced to his grandmother, which Narcissa Malfoy truly enjoyed. She sat near him, enjoying the composition while Draco read the newspaper with a smile on his face.

Draco looked up at the same time and he smiled lovingly at his wife. Astoria beamed and went to join her small family. She sat on her husband's lap while her son played the piano for his grandmother. She felt such joy at knowing that her son was growing up to be a wonderful boy and she knew she was always right: the Sorting Hat always knows what lies in the soul of every young witch and wizard.

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the Nott family. Astoria and Draco escorted the family into parlor room for drinks and conversation. As the room began to buzz with small chatter, Astoria remembered the scene at the platform. She looked towards the twins, deciding which one would be the most open. Paulina was currently talking to Narcissa, and Penelope was busy goading Scorpius about Lily's chances of being the new Seeker for Slytherin. At this, Theodore looked at his daughter in surprise,

"Lily Potter is trying for the House team? Is she any good?" Penelope began to boast about her best friend, on how Lily was under the tutelage of Adrian Pucey Jr. Theodore was beyond surprised and for the first time looked impressed. "And what are you trying out for, Penny?" She grinned at Scorpius, who snorted in disbelief, and replied,

"I'm trying out for Beater. Adrian saw me pitch a bludger at MariaBella Zabini and was very impressed with my aim." Daphne looked outraged,

"Is that what you got detention for! Mrs. Elisa Zabini is a good friend of mine, Penny! I couldn't look at her for weeks after she informed me, very rudely as a matter of fact." Daphne shook her head in disdain while Penelope snorted,

"MariaBella is on her way on being a very good friend to all the boys, Mother. Even Diego agrees with me and he's her brother. My goodness I am so happy he isn't a thing like her; besides she had that bludger coming to her!" Mother and daughter began to argue while Theodore stood by Penelope, with obvious pride in his face. Draco was looking excited at the prospect of Slytherin being good competition while Scorpius was in a state of shock. He knew his cousin was good at aiming things at people. He had been her favorite target in the past.

He began to argue with his uncle and dad about the chances of Slytherin being a match for his team, and Astoria decided to follow Paulina to the kitchen, who had volunteered to bring Narcissa a cup of tea. Meanwhile she sat looking amused at the scene before her and shaking her head in astonishment on how such a violent sport could cause so much nonsensical chatter. But nonetheless she was enjoying the atmosphere and sat in quiet but enjoyable silence.

Astoria walked into the kitchen to see her niece looking confused on how to make tea for the elder Mrs. Malfoy. Astoria chuckled quietly and approached Paulina.

"Here, let me help you, Lina dear." Astoria smiled at her niece who sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Aunt Astoria. She didn't tell me how she liked her tea so I was afraid to mess it up. She's devious, that woman." Paulina whispered, in fear of being heard.

Astoria laughed openly and proceeded to pour the tea while she talked of her mother in law,

"Oh she is a wonderfully clever woman. One just needs to know how to speak to her and decipher what she wants. I've mastered it quite nicely." Paulina giggled while her aunt prepared the water and tea leaves; Paulina then quietly added,

"She reminds me of Lily sometimes. Lily Potter can have a tongue on her and she leaves people wondering on what she meant. You should see how she talks to the Slytherin third years! They have some sort of war against Lily, Penny, and Lucy." Paulina shook her head, grateful she wasn't caught up with any sort of rivalry. This intrigued her aunt,

"Why do they pick on them?" Paulina rolled her eyes while she replied,

"Because everyone can see that when they're older, they're going to be beautiful, especially Lily. She has the most prettiest hazel eyes but if you look closely they have a slight green tint to them; she has pale skin with dashes of freckles and beautiful red hair. Lucy is pretty too, but her red hair is different than Lily's. Lily already has some of our fellow first years looking at her hopefully, but she doesn't notice. She's too busy riling up Al and Scor." Paulina blushed at the mention of Albus which Astoria did not miss.

She remembered not that long ago when Draco made a reference to Paulina having a crush on Albus; it seems her husband can be pretty perceptive when he wants to be. For the present time, she was going to spare her niece any mortification and decided to find out if her own observations were correct.

"Do Lily and Scorpius interact at school as they do here?" Paulina seemed a bit hesitant now which confirmed her suspicion, a suspicion her mother in law may also be aware of. She gently stroked Paulina's hair while she asked, "Lina, darling, is there something on your mind?"

"Um…I don't know, Aunt Stori." Paulina looked at her aunt, wanting to talk about her and Penelope's earlier dicussions, but not sure what to say.

"Lina, does Lily have a crush on Scorpius?" Paulina looked shocked at her aunt's direct manner. She slightly blushed and gently shook her head,

"I don't know, but we think Scor may like Lily. He's always looking out for her and whenever she smiles at him he looks almost lost in a haze. We think that's why a third year Priscilla Goyle hates her. Rose Weasley told me that Priscilla has always liked Scor despite him being in a different house; ever since Lily came to Hogwarts he's always talking to her or about her in class. Lily is really smart especially at Potions, which is also Scor's favorite subject. We saw how Scor looked at Lily on the evening before the Sorting Hat ceremony and we think that's when Priscilla saw him and began her stupid vendetta against Lily. Penny became Lily's best friend shortly after the sorting. They got along well while on the train, as well as Lucy." Paulina said this all in a rush of breath, relieved she can finally discuss this other than with her twin. Who else was better than their aunt Astoria?

Astoria nodded. She winked at Paulina, stood up and grabbed the tray holding the tea. She looked slyly at her niece and said,

"I think Narcissa has waited long enough for her tea." Paulina jumped off her stool and proceeded to help her aunt take the tea to the parlor room.

They were gone for awhile but the argument was still going on between Scorpius and his uncle and father. Narcissa was now speaking to Penelope and Daphne, but was a bit annoyed on having her tea delayed. With some soothing words of wanting to reconnect with her niece, Astoria pacified her mother in law and was content on joining her watching the men argue over Quidditch.


	6. Win the Battles, then Win the Wars

**A/N: Well here is chapter 6. I am going away for the weekend so I'm not sure when I will outline the next chapters and post them up. Thank you for those have reviewed and favorited this story :) Hope this is a good chapter. Constructive criticism will help me how to develop the next couple of chapters. And trust me when I say that reviews are the bestest :D and the most helpful. Hope you like. Happy weekend! To all!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
**

**Win Battles, then Win the Wars.**

In direct contrast to the calm aura of the Malfoy house, the Burrow was in an uproar. Several battles were being fought inside the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley I; the walls were shaking which had Albus, Louis, and Fred flee outside to escape the fury.

One of the fights began with Molly's continuous silent treatment of her younger sister. When asked about it pointedly by Victoire, Molly had responded in a scathing tone,

"She's a Slytherin. I had a reputation to uphold at school."

Her namesake, Molly I, had blown up in anger to the point she was blowing dishes from the harsh flicks of her wand; Audrey Weasley comforted Lucy who had broken down in tears at Molly's cruelty. Audrey, in soothing tones, assured her youngest that she and her father were proud of her, while looking sharply at her eldest, who still stubbornly held her head high. Arthur and Percy were seething in sheer disappointment. Memories of Percy's own family defection were on both their minds and it drove Percy mad that his own daughter was making the same mistake. He looked at his father, ashamed at his past behaviour. Now he understood how they must have felt when he disowned his own family for his own ambitions.

Percy sat his daughter down and revealed his own mistakes; he talked of the motives, how he ignored the blatant truth in order to make a name for himself and away from his father, of whom at the time he was ashamed of. He talked on how he lobbied to separate Ron from Harry, how he ignored his own mother on Christmas, and how he backed the infamous Dolores Umbridge for being the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Lucy was stunned; she had heard of the Umbridge woman and how she had tainted the name of Hogwarts and of what she did to the Muggle-borns doing the second war.

Molly was stricken with horror; a building shame was slowly creeping in her skin. She listened to her father, how he admitted his own fault and grateful that his brother, the deceased Fred Weasley, twin to George, was the first to forgive him. Victoire, who had known of her Uncle Percy's defection, looked at her cousin with the look of an avenging angel and scathingly retorted,

"You see, Molly. Ignoring your _family_ gets you nowhere."

Molly snapped out of her silence and began an attempt to defend her actions, which led to the second battle in the house. Both cousins began to shriek at the other; Molly said she had to live up to her reputation in which Victoire called her a disgrace and proceeded to roar,

"What reputation? YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE HEAD GIRL LIKE YOU WANTED!" This made Molly even angrier; she was still smarting over that fact and as she began to argue back, Lucy stood up and faced Molly. She blocked Victoire, who made a move to keep the others from interfering. While their grandparents were tending to the other argument that had begun between Percy and George, who had taunted him,

"You should have known it was going to come back at you, Perce." Audrey had noticed her daughters were facing off in a manner that had her worried; Victoire held her back slightly, telling her,

"This is their fight, Aunt Audrey. Lucy needs to tell her how she feels." Audrey looked at her daughters in trepidation. Molly was looking at her sister with a mixture of wariness and sadness. Lucy, however, was elegant and calm. She carried herself with a poise that made Victoire and her mother, Fleur, proud. Staring at her big sister, Lucy calmly told her,

"It's a wonder you weren't sorted into Slytherin, Molls. You're more ambitious than I ever could be. I would never forsake my family for some stupid agenda has a reputation."

Molly was silent; the shame that was building had now flowed freely and it chilled her. Lucy looked at her father, who had stopped arguing with his brother. She smiled at him through her tears.

"Daddy, I know you regret what happened. All I hope is that Molly doesn't take years to truly apologize to me for ignoring me at school." She turned to look her sister in the eye again and a gleam was in her own eyes that had Molly backing away slightly. Percy had to stifle a smile; his little girl was growing up wonderfully.

"I am _proud_ of being in Slytherin; I am lucky to have Lily by my side, as well as Penelope, Diego, and Azura. I love my family, even you, Molly. But if you do not stop with your prejudices of my House, I will have Aunt Ginny or Lily teach me their Bat Bogey Hex so I can teach you the lesson you deserve." Lucy left Molly in a shocked state and sat by her mother who hugged her. George and Percy had to stifle their smirks.

They all realized another battle was waging in the next room with Lily's loud guffaw at her brother James' anger. With a sigh of exasperation, Molly Sr. had to check on how her other grandchildren were faring. Arthur was content to sit with his other two sons and talk of their plans for the summer. Lucy was curious and followed her grandmother. Molly was being given a stern lecture by her mother and wasn't allowed to follow her sister.

The other battle that was being fought was between the Potter siblings. James had heard that Lily was going to try out for Seeker for her House next term. At first he laughed, thinking his tiny little sister didn't know how to fly. Lily, however, informed him of Adrian Pucey Jr. training her and also of learning how to fly better since both Albus and James had left for Hogwarts.

Realizing that his sister was going to be 13 in December and the talent she probably possessed which he took for granted caused him to roar in frustration. In between Lily's laughter and his yells, he managed to cause Rose and Victoire flare up from anger by accusing Lily of betraying her family. Victoire was still riled up from her argument with Molly she started calling James immature while Rose was snorting with derision at James' ego; she knew he wanted to win every Gryffindor match but his sister playing for the rival house would make it trickier. She knew Lily was pretty talented and considering who her parents were, it was stupid of James to assume his sister wouldn't want to play Quidditch.

Roxanne and Dominique, the next and last Weasleys to enter Hogwarts, were in rapt fascination with their cousins' fight. They admired Lily for holding her own against James, who was among the oldest of the boys, not counting Teddy. The fact that she was Slytherin with Lucy and that she loved being a Slytherin made the pair sort of an icon for the younger girls.

They were giggling at Lily's taunts to James, who was beside himself with frustration and begrudgingly admiring his sister. She was truly a Potter and although it angered him to know she was a Slytherin, he couldn't help but be proud of her. But his pride in his sister wasn't enough to faze him; he knew that her being in the Slytherin Quidditch team would give the boost in confidence the team needed for the past few years. The Slytherins were now always boasting of having the Potter and Weasley girls; they were the jewels of their house. If Lily made the team, they would be notorious. James was redder and redder with anger and Lily along with Rose and Victoire couldn't help but laugh at James and his obsession with Quidditch.

Harry Potter had managed to stand by the sidelines watching the several battles going on simultaneously, as well as the other conversations that were being held up amongst the noise. Ron and Hermione were trying to catch up with Hugo, who was too enthralled in Lily and James' fight. Teddy was talking to Bill and Charlie Weasley about the current gripes amongst the goblins at Gringotts, Fleur was fussing with Dominique's hair, and Roxanne and her mother Angelina had decided to join Hermione's conversation with Hugo and Ron. Harry locked eyes with his beloved wife.

Ginny Potter was there on the side, making sure anything physical would occur. She gave Harry a pointed look, to which he sighed. He didn't want to tell any of his children their plans in a few days. He didn't want another battle to explode again, just as things were calming down. Ginny placed her hands on her hips and gave her husband another look in which he cringed and nodded. She then edged herself closer to her children, waiting for the backlash.

Harry joined Albus, Fred, and Louis who were playing Exploding Snap, to block out the noise from the house. They were unaware that the multiple fights had slowly become murmurs of either disapproval or assurances, with the occasional shout from James. As he approached the boys, Albus looked up at his father with a cheerful smile. Harry, in return, gave him a sheepish look.

Albus' smile faltered and looked confused at his father. Realizing what the sheepish look always meant, his face morphed into horror. His father only had that look whenever they made a visit to their Muggle relatives. He leapt up with the blur of the wind and ran inside the house. Fred and Louis decided to follow suit. Harry groaned and followed them inside.

Ginny had already positioned herself literally behind Lily who was now bored with James, despite his continuous diatribe. She saw Albus skidding in between his siblings. She looked at Harry and her lips twitched. He didn't like this more than anyone of them but unlike his aunt, he never forgets his family. She saw as her youngest son turned to his brother and yelled,

"James, would you SHUT UP ALREADY! DAD AND MUM ARE TAKING US TO SEE AUNT PETUNIA AGAIN!" James went pale and silent while Lily shrieked in horror. All three of the children faced their parents, for now Ginny had joined her husband's side. Several of the surrounding Weasleys began to chuckle while Rose, Hugo, and Lucy shared Lily's horror.

Lily reacted quicker than James and began to prepare her act to try to get them all out of this; she looked between her brothers and started to plead their case.

"After the LAST TIME! Really! But Daddy…" She stressed the last part out and mournfully looked at her father. Her doe eyes widened and watered up, her lips quivered and she began to pout. "I don't want to go. She doesn't like us. Don't make us, Daddy, please?" Her eyes were glassy from the tears she was holding in; James remained silent and Albus looked apprehensive.

Harry's resolve began to waver a bit as he looked at his daughter; Ginny was looking shrewdly at James, whose face began to look hopeful and was looking at Lily with a glee in his eyes. She knew from experience that that look of Lily's would get them out of anything, and Ginny also knew that's what he was expecting. Albus still looked apprehensive but was now looking imploringly at his father. Before Harry could answer, Ginny stood their ground.

"Enough, the three of you. It is only for one afternoon and it is really to see your Uncle Dudley and his children. Petunia will be there of course but…" She saw her daughter's agonized look and realized that what might have began as an act was no longer one.

"But mum, I _hate_ the way Aunt Petunia looks at me. She stares at me like I'm sort of ghost. I don't mind Uncle Dudley but I don't want to see _her_." She began to panic at the thought of being in the same room with Aunt Petunia. "Can't I stay at Grandma's or go stay elsewhere? _Please?_"

Lily began to recall the few times she was with her father's aunt. She made her feel odd; it was in those moments she felt for her father and what he must have endured as a child. He resembled his father, James Potter I, a lot but with his mother's, Lily Evans Potter, eyes. Whenever he would encounter someone who knew his parents that's all he heard. From what she knew, it was his eyes that caused Petunia Dursley to shun him and eventually would haunt Severus Snape, her grandmother's former best friend.

Even though she didn't inherit Lily Evans Potter's eyes(she sort of resented Albus a little), Lily resembled her namesake so much it caused her Aunt Petunia to always look at her with a mixture of fear, regret, and anger twinged with sadness. Remembering her formidable aunt, the one who caused her father such sadness when he was growing up without knowing about his own parents, caused the tears she was holding back for dramatic effect to spill over. Hysteria swept through her and cried out,

"I don't want to go! **_I WONT GO!_**" She ran out the house sobbing. Victoire, who had heard the last part, followed her to comfort her. Albus made to follow his little sister, but Rose held him back. The house was finally quiet and the other Weasleys looked uncomfortable, in which Hermione changed the topic to Quidditch, knowing this would cause the the family back to attention. It did work, mostly.

Hugo and Lucy looked out towards the orchard where their cousins had fled to; Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled weakly. She gave him a reassuring kiss and went to seek her daughter. She softly told Lucy and Hugo to give her and Lily a few minutes of mother/daughter time. They agreed and joined to talk of Quidditch between the uncles. Molly Sr. gave an encouraging smile to her only daughter and proceeded to fuss over the rest of her grandchildren, now that the wars of the Burrow had quieted down.

Harry turned to his sons and sighed resignedly.

"We are only going for the afternoon. SILENCE!" Harry yelled for James had made a motion to protest. "Dudley invited us as usual. As you know, over the years we have been having a friendly correspondence and he's wanted to see us again. He knows that all three of you are in Hogwarts and aware that the upcoming years will be busy ones, especially for you, James. It might be the last time we go for a long while and I think it would be nice since he likes Albus."

Albus smiled feebly at his father; he knew that Uncle Dudley liked him since he resembled his father exactly. It was his way of making up for lost time from their childhood when they were young. He knew why Lily didn't want to go; this time it wasn't an act. She really didn't like their Aunt Petunia.

"Will Lily go? I would understand if she doesn't." Albus was solemn as he asked his father this but James snorted.

"Typical Slytherin, snaking her way out of this mess. She did wonders with that act." James was sniggering.

Albus looked at his big brother with exasperation while he heard Rose snort.

"James, I think you shouldn't play Quidditch anymore. The long term damage may be irreparable." Albus snorted while James was insulted. Harry, however, looked at his son with a stern expression that had James' anger fading slightly.

"Even if that was a joke, it was a poor one at that. It's those kinds of jokes that cause real prejudices among the best of people. Your cousins Lucy and Molly are a perfect example of what can happen due to jokes like that." James looked ashamed and was mortified. He never thought it would be that extreme. Even if his sister was a Slytherin, he can't imagine not talking to her; Molly had taken the rivalry between the Houses more seriously than he could have ever have done. Harry continued on,

"Your sister has a reason for not going and nor your mother and I can't blame her. It isn't her fault she resembles a woman she never had the chance to know." His own voice became thick with emotion and Albus went to hug his father while James allowed his father to embrace the both of them. They knew this was the reason for their dad spoiling their sister: she herself was a token of someone he'd missed his whole life.

Realizing just how spoiled his sister is, James began to snort, which caused his father to give him a questioning look.

"So basically it's your fault Lily got sorted into Slytherin. You spoiled her rotten because she looks like Grandmother Lily; she also knows every trick of the book on how not to get into trouble." Albus, along with the rest of the Weasleys, began to laugh; George's being the loudest guffaw. Harry smiled amusedly at his eldest son and punched him slightly in the ribs.

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch!" Bill Weasley had boomed over the laughter and was met with cries of yes'. Rose and Hermione declined and preferred to talk of the upcoming year, with Roxanne, Fleur and her little Dominique listening with rapt attention and their growing excitement for Hogwarts.

Neither of the remaining Weasley girls cared which house they were sorted in. They all sounded great and were anxious to make a name for themselves. Although Slytherin was still slightly scary sounding, the fact that Lily and Lucy were the top of their year as well as popular made them somewhat assured of whatever the Sorting Hat's decision. They each hoped to be in the same house as their parents, but if for some reason they were placed elsewhere, then it probably would be for the best. They were no longer afraid anymore of where they would go, for they know someone at least in every house, directly or indirectly.

Meanwhile, Lily and Ginny were having a heartfelt talk in the orchard. Victoire had been comforting Lily when her Aunt Ginny came outside. Looking at her aunt's expression, she knew it was time for the mother and daughter. Smiling at her aunt and hugged Lily one more time before she left the two Potter women alone. Victoire had hugged her aunt as well before leaving, in which Ginny had stroked her eldest niece's hair lovingly.

After Victoire's steps slowly faded and knowing she and her mother were alone, Lily looked at her mother beseechingly. Ginny smiled knowingly and held her daughter as Lily's sobs began again, this time softly.

"I know it's hard, my love. Forgive me; I completely forgot that you didn't like her. And for some reason, I thought you might have outgrown that feeling towards your father's aunt. You act so wise already; I forget you're only 12." She sighed as she stroked her daughters deep scarlet locks.

Lily's muffled cries stopped after a few silent moments, while her mother stroked her hair like she used to when she was much younger. It hit her how much she missed her parents, especially her mother. Her mother knew her almost as well as her dad and she more or less understood why. They each are the only women of their families. In the eyes of the others, Ginny Potter will always remain the little girl of the Weasley family, just as Lily will always be the little girl in her parents' eyes. This both pleased and flustered her; she had no clue how to live up to any expectations that her parents may have. Somehow sensing this, Ginny began to speak again,

"Enjoy your time being young, darling. Your father didn't get much of that when he was your age, and I had to grow up faster than I had anticipated. As long as you're happy with whatever comes your way, we will be too. Your dad is so proud of you, Lily. You broke the mould of who belongs in Slytherin; you're doing so much already and you're only being yourself. And that's what matters most."

Lily looked at her mother, smiling through the leftover tears. Ginny's hands wiped away the traces as Lily sighed.

"Mum, please, don't make me go. At first I was trying to get us all out of it. But then I remembered how Aunt Petunia would look at me and I remembered how dad grew up…" Her voice cracked and she held back the sob that was threatening in her throat. Her father managed to survive his aunt and so much more. She could do him proud by doing the same. "But I'll go anyway if it makes everything easier." Ginny shook her head.

"No, darling. I think its best if you do stay back. Your father more than understands. When you're ready to face your Aunt Petunia without feeling creeped out, your dad can wait. Besides, the woman still creeps us all out and we're older." Ginny winked and Lily laughed instantly, her sadness gone.

"Where will I go? I would go to Penelope's but she told me they're going away tomorrow for the week to Wales." Lily wished the invite had been extended to her, but she understood that the family wanted some time for themselves. She herself in fact wanted to spend time with her parents and her grandparents, as well Teddy and Victoire. Ginny looked lost in thought and she smiled broadly.

"Maybe you can stay with Astoria and Draco at the manor? I'm sure Scorpius wouldn't mind and maybe he can teach you the piano like you asked him to." Lily's face lit up and looked hopefully at her mother.

"Mum, do you think it'll be okay? I don't want to intrude on them! I can stay with Grandpa and Grandma." But her eyes were telling a whole other story and Ginny knew where her daughter wanted to go. She smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I'm going to owl Astoria right now. I'm sure she would understand; I had already told her of our plans to see your father's relatives for the afternoon. She had offered for you and Al to stop over but I had thought not. Besides, Scor and Al need some space. They're as troublesome as your father and Uncle Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes and Lily was laughing.

She was feeling better and even if she couldn't stay with Scorpius and his parents, she would at least take advantage of having her grandparents to herself, which she liked a lot than her other cousins did. Her grandmother liked cooking both the magic and Muggle way and Lily was intrigued on knowing how to cook both ways if possible. As her love for potion brewing grew, so did her love of culinary arts. Her own grandmother's cooking had always interested her; therefore she concluded should she was unable to go to Malfoy Manor, she could at least pick up hints on how to cook from her awesome Grandma Molly.


	7. The Muggle Way of Life and Other Things

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter of my little story. You all know the drill :) read/review! I have chapter 8 written up already but I'll upload it when I have the next chapters outlined and when I receive some more reviews, so call it a bribe haha. I have a birthday weekend coming up and I intend to enjoy my weekend thoroughly! No worries, I should have at least 2 more chapters up and I can safely say things are more or less progressing for my beloved Lily and Scorpius. I am basing Lily from the personalities of my two best friends who are true friends, and as for Scorpius, I have no idea. Lol. I hope you are liking how my story is progressing. I'm kind of obsessed with the band Interpol right now so I will be writing their music into my story because I am a nutter :p Thanks for the favorite alerts and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!**

**The Muggle Way of Life and Other Things  
**

Draco was outside in the garden helping his wife weed their garden. They had a house elf to do most of the chores but today Astoria insisted on doing the garden herself. She loved planting and taking care of her flower beds. Draco on the other hand was slightly put out on having to help with the garden in the Muggle fashion; he'd rather have gone to his business and oversee the apothecary on his day off. Had he known his wife would have him do the hard stuff without magic, he would have escaped.

Sensing his frustration, Astoria had kept him around much longer than she normally would have. She amused herself on her husband's conceited ways of certain housework and this one tickled her. He _hated_ outdoor chores and she loved how it annoyed him yet he was still there despite his aggravation. Just as she was about to set him free, she noticed a familiar owl flying from the horizon.

"Darling, that's the Potter's owl. Please read the letter and let me know what it says. I have so much dirt on my hands and I left the wands in the bedroom." Draco raised his eyebrows at his wife; sensing what was coming, Astoria added,

"Leave me be, Malfoy. I happen to like gardening the Muggle way. Now shush and read the letter." She sniffed haughtily while Draco began to chuckle. He took the parchment from the owl and found a treat nearby to give Samwise, one of the Potters owls. The creature hooted contently and flew off. He began to read the letter, his brow furrowing until a look of confusion graced his pale face.

Astoria, who had been busy with the flowers, finally realized that her husband was silent for awhile and looked up,

"Honey, what's wrong? If Ginny is asking for permission for Al to visit she should know by now it isn't necessary." Draco shook his head and looked at her.

"It isn't about Albus. It's about Lily. She wants to know if Lily can come by this week for an afternoon while the rest of them visit some relatives." The request left Draco a bit confused; he knew all the Weasley/Potters were close with one another and lived nearby. He began to wonder on how many more Weasleys were scattered about England, and the world, when Astoria looked just as confused and asked,

"Lily? Which afternoon Ginny referred to, dear?"

"This Thursday, it seems." Astoria raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That's odd. I know they were all supposed to visit Harry's Muggle relations in Surrey this Thursday…" Astoria mused, wondering what might have occurred to have Ginny ask her for Lily to stay behind. Draco was astonished, on the other hand.

"Harry still keeps in contact with the Muggles that raised him? I was under the impression he hated them. From what I remember in school, he rarely spoke of them and it was common fact he hated going back there every summer holiday." Astoria looked grim as she recalled conversations she and Ginny had about those particular relatives of Harry.

"Well, they aren't the most exciting of people. I do know that Harry and his cousin do maintain communication over post and remain on good terms. It was his aunt and uncle that despised anything connected to magic. In fact, his aunt was his mother's sister, whom she disowned when she left for Hogwarts. Apparently the aunt had been jealous that she wasn't a witch herself."

Astoria suddenly remembered what had been tugging at her subconscious and turned to Draco.

"Lily doesn't want to go; am I right?" Draco sagely nodded.

"Yes. Ginny asks if Lily can come by for the day because she doesn't like her aunt much and was distraught on having to see her again. I was confused which aunt it could be since they all seem to be close, especially for a huge family." Astoria chuckled softly and sighed.

"Yes, Ginny told me of that long ago, when Al and Scor first began Hogwarts. Apparently, Lily resembles her namesake, who was Harry's mother, apart from the eyes. From what Ginny told me, the resemblance is so startling that Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley, treats Lily in a way that has the poor girl in fear of the woman." Astoria sighed sadly; her heart ached for the girl. She's grown to see her almost as a daughter and she knew Draco had a soft spot for Lily as well, especially now since she was a popular Slytherin.

"Well, she is more than welcome to come for the day. I know Mother would love her company, as well as you, Miss 'I miss female company'." Astoria threw a stray weed at her husband who began to laugh. He offered his hand to lift her up and proceeded to lift her up in one fluid motion.

Astoria began to giggle as he twirled her about, just as he did when he proposed to her years ago. She felt like a teenager as he spun her around, while laughing giddily. After she stopped feeling dizzy, she noticed Draco looking at her adoringly. She began to blush and he kissed her lovingly. She returned the kisses just as enthusiastically, which was the moment their son proceeded to join them outside.

He had seen Samwise while reading from his bedroom window upstairs and had gone downstairs to the kitchen, waiting for the letter he had assumed was for him. When time had passed long enough he had gone outside in search of his parents and the letter when he came upon them in a shared moment between them. He paled in horror,

"OY!" He was mortified on seeing his parents sharing a tender moment as if they were teenagers, even though deep down it always made him happy on how devoted his parents were to each other.

He had seen several pureblood marriages, his own aunt included, brought upon by desire to marry up or settle down, neither requiring love at all. His aunt Daphne had done the former; although her and his Uncle Theodore were happy now, he knew it wasn't always the case for them. They had mutual respect for one another through years of marriage and twin daughters but they didn't exude the love of being bonded with one another like his parents, or even Albus' and Rose's parents.

He wasn't sure that Paulina or Penelope knew the difference nor did he wish for them to figure it out just yet. He hoped that they didn't expect the same for themselves; they all deserved happiness.

Scorpius' attention was reverted back to the present when he realized his father was softly shaking him, with the Malfoy smirk gracing his face. He also realized he had inadvertently closed his eyes at seeing his parents kiss. He saw his mother was still blushing and he cleared his throat, trying to push the image from his head.

"I thought I saw Samwise; was it a letter from Al?" Astoria shook her head while Draco informed him,

"No it was permission for Lily to spend the day here at Malfoy Manor while they visit their Muggle relatives." Scorpius gaped in shock; Astoria raised an eyebrow at her son then began to wonder of his feelings towards the budding teenage girl. Draco seemed a bit surprised at Scorpius' shock;

"Why so shocked, Scorp?" Draco asked.

"Well its just I know which Muggle relatives the Potters have and wondered how Al got stuck with it while Lils gets to come here. I thought they hated those relations. How did Lily get out of it?" He asked shrewdly; he was suspicious of his little scarlet Lily for she has always managed to get away with anything.

Astoria grinned at her son; she couldn't help but like the irony of how a Malfoy was suspicious and prejudiced of a Slytherin. Draco seemed a bit amused himself and gave Astoria a roll of his eyes, causing her to laugh.

"Am I to understand, Scorpius, that you are basing this on Lily being a Slytherin?" Draco drawled in a manner that had Scorpius snort in laughter.

"This isn't because Lily is a Slytherin! This is because this is what Lily _always_ does! She's always been this way, getting out of one thing or another. All she has to do is pout, tear up a little, and softly say Daddy to the great Harry Potter! He always falls for it! He was strong to defeat Tom Riddle but can't say no to his own little girl!" He shook his head in admiration.

Draco began to snicker in agreement while Astoria laughed softly,

"That's a result of Lily not only being the youngest, but being the only girl. She will always be innocent no matter what and I know for a fact you, Al, and James are just as easy to fall for her act than Harry Potter." Draco guffawed while Scorpius shrugged.

"I know her pretty well, Mother. She's practically my best friend, too." Astoria kept chuckling while proclaiming it was time they head inside for something cool to drink.

The three Malfoys left the garden and entered to kitchen for refreshments. Their house elf, Tibby, had already placed a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice and three glasses. She began to pour them their juice while Astoria washed her hands at the sink.

"So am I correct to assume that you don't mind if Lily comes over then?" Draco asked, knowing the answer already. Scorpius smiled and nodded.

"Not at all! Maybe I can teach her a few scales with the piano; she loves the Muggle composer I told her of. But how did she get out of the visit with the Muggle relatives?" Scorpius looked confusedly at his parents. Astoria looked at Draco, who shrugged. Astoria looked at her son,

"I think you should ask her that. It'd be better if she told you her reasons." Scorpius looked a bit disconcerted with the cryptic way his mother put Lily's visit. He began to wonder if there was a deeper reason Albus and Lily didn't like their Muggle relatives.

He knew that they had Muggle-born friends at school so it wasn't a prejudice of theirs like it had been with his father and his aunt, as well as others he had come to meet over the years. He remembered vaguely that Albus didn't like an aunt of his father's while the others were pretty amiable. He wondered if the dislike of this Muggle aunt was shared amongst the siblings.

He excused himself so he can write a letter to Albus as well as one to Lily. He stopped midway and looked towards his parents,

"Will Paulina and Penelope be coming over too? Or will it just be Lily?" Astoria shook her head.

"Remember, dear, that they were going to Wales for the week." Nodding, he excused himself again while going upstairs to write his letters. He passed his grandmother and proceeded to kiss her cheek as he made his way up the staircase. She ruffled his hair slightly while continuing her way towards the kitchen.

Tibby had already prepared some refreshments for Mrs. Narcissa while Astoria and Draco discussed the plans for Thursday; Narcissa overheard a few bits and asked,

"What is on Thursday? I didn't know there were plans that day." Draco made to assist his mother in getting her tea and biscuits, but she waved him away, proclaiming she wasn't old just yet. Chuckling, he pulled out her chair for her instead and she smiled grandly at him,

"I am so proud that you never lost your gentlemanly manners, despite being the spoiled son I and Lucius raised you to be." Draco winked at Astoria, who raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not all of his conceits have vanished away; he was practically whining about helping me with the garden in the Muggle fashion." Draco smirked while Narcissa laughed softly. Astoria huffed slightly at her husband and focused her attention on her mother in law.

"Lily Potter will be coming over on Thursday while her family visit some distant relatives of theirs. She has no desire on joining them and asked to be elsewhere. I gladly said she could come here; I hope it won't be a bother to you, Mother."

"Of course not! It would be wonderful to have another girl here! I recall her saying she wants to learn how to play the piano; I would be more than happy to teach her." Narcissa seemed pleased with the idea while Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mother. But Scorpius may fight you over that particular activity. He is keen on teaching Lily himself."

"Oh dear, is that even wise? He is a decent piano player for sure but what can he possibly teach a girl?" Astoria laughed while Draco gave a bemused expression at his mother, who seemed a bit put out.

"Mother, she is a child of twelve years. She is most likely not a prodigy that needs the skill of an accomplished pianist as yourself." Narcissa was pacified a bit while Draco smiled at his mother, and the irony of the situation which he was sure would have had his father rolling in his grave. Here was his mother, anxious to spend time with the daughter of a Halfblood and a blood traitor.

He looked over at Astoria who winked at him appreciatively; she seemed to have known his train of thought and thought it also funny. Yes, Draco thought to himself. Times have changed and for the better.

While his small family were conversing in the kitchen, Scorpius was writing to both the Potter siblings. In his letter to Albus, he sent his regrets, wished him a good day with the Muggles, and invited himself over for the weekend, knowing it would be welcomed by both sets of parents; meanwhile he was currently stuck with the letter to Lily.

He was confused on her upcoming visit; he didn't know why but he was. This would be the first time the each of them would be alone without Albus, the twins, and the others. For some reason he was nervous; how on earth was he supposed to keep her entertained?

He knew how not be bored with Albus; they were best of friends and they knew each other better than most others. It has been three years since they boarded the train to Hogwarts together and their friendship has become more of a brotherly kinship. They each preferred the others company rather than Nigel or even Frank, who had grown up with Albus, and everyone knew this and accepted it.

But being with Lily on his own was making Scorpius nervous; he had promised her piano lessons but will that be enough to keep her happy? He didn't want to bore her or anything. It was helpful that they each had similar interests: Quidditch, Potions, music…

Scorpius had a brilliant idea; he knew Lily loved all kinds of music, whether it was from the wizarding world or Muggles. He would ask his father for permission to visit Muggle London; his mother always loved going as well as his grandmother. Ever since he can remember his grandmother, who was of a Pureblood background, found herself intrigued by the world of the Muggles. She delighted in their museums and music, something he knew Lily would enjoy.

He ran downstairs where his family had moved to the parlor room, where his grandmother was playing the piano while Astoria was perusing a book on antiques Scorpius had given her for Christmas. His father was reading the Daily Prophet and he looked up at as Scorpius bounded in with a hurried manner about him.

"Scorp, what is it? What has you all frantic?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his son who seemed a bit flustered with excitement. Narcissa stopped playing while Astoria looked up curiously at her son.

"Instead of staying here at the Manor all day, maybe we can all go to Muggle London on Thursday? There are some shops that sell Muggle music that I think Lily would like. I remember telling her that Al and I liked Muggle London a lot. She might like it if we all go…I don't think she's gone before." Narcissa beamed,

"I think it's a marvellous idea! I've wanted to go back and see the Globe theatre where that Muggle Bill Shakespeare wrote his plays. I liked that one book you read, Astoria." Astoria smiled.

"His name was Will Shakespeare. And I think it's a splendid idea, isn't it, Draco?" Draco nodded.

"I have to go to the Apothecary for a few hours. I can meet you all after you're done sightseeing? I can ask Harry or Hermione about a restaurant we can all go to in London." Astoria looked impressed that her husband mentioned Hermione at all; Narcissa took it in stride and kept her smile for her grandson, who looked enthusiastic at the prospect of a day in Muggle London.

"Do you think Lily and I are old enough to go venture about to a few shops alone? Just a few. Meanwhile, Mother, you and Grandmother can go to that shop that holds those pretty dresses you liked by that Muggle fashion designer, Vivenne Westwood?" Astoria beamed and turned to her mother in law.

"Oh yes, Mother! We can go there for awhile; I'm sure Scorpius and Lily would be fine on their own. And remember how we liked that one dress?" Narcissa was nodding with approval.

"I agree. That sounds like a pleasant idea, Scorpius. But I was under the impression you wanted to teach Lily the piano." Scorpius shrugged.

"We can do that after we come back. I know the Potters will be gone for awhile; I just don't want Lily cooped up here all day. Especially not knowing what she's heard about Malfoy Manor." Scorpius lowered his eyes while his grandmother paled at his words. Draco made a motion to go to his son, but Astoria was quicker.

Draco had a feeling his wife had known this was bound to come up; it was the same thing that he had done when Albus first came to the Manor. It wasn't until after a few visits that Albus told Scorpius that he didn't care about the history of the Manor. He only cared of the present, yet he did ask Draco for permission to hear his side, which made both father and son awkward at the time. It had only solidified the friendship between the boys and now each were integrated to the others family. He heard his wife's soothing voice,

"Oh Scor, darling, there is nothing to be ashamed about. I doubt Lily feels anything negative about the Manor. Otherwise she wouldn't have been happy to come here when she had plenty of other places she could have gone. Trust me, it'll be the same as it was with Al. You're underestimating little Lily. She's a Slytherin, remember?" Scorpius grinned at this mother's cheek while Draco seemingly took offense.

"Stori, this is how inter-house rivalries begin! You're promoting my former House in a very negative manner. I can safely speak for myself as well as for Lily and my mother, we are offended!" Narcissa laughed while Draco dramatically swept up his robes and left the room in a bat-like manner very similar to his former Potions and D.A.D.A teacher Severus Snape, which had Astoria trying hard not to laugh at the imitation, out of respect for the dead. Scorpius was confused while Narcissa began to busy herself with contemplating the things to do in Muggle London with her family and Lily Potter.


	8. Pace and Patience is the Trick

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter; I'm hoping to have chapter 9 up before my birthday comes next week. I'm hitting a very scary milestone so please wish me an early happy birthday now lol. Thanks for the reviews and favorite and story alerts. I do intend on following through with this story but every author needs encouragement to keep it up on a steady pace. So enough of me trying to persuade you all to review :D believe me when I say I do love your feedback and I do love writing this story :) **

**Disclaimer:**** LIKE BEFORE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE MENTIONED CHARACTERS...except a few characters that are offspring to canon characters. But I do wish I was a redhead.**

**Pace and Patience is the Trick**.

On Thursday morning, the Potters were attempting to enjoy a breakfast without the usual arguments. Much to Harry and Ginny's dismay, it wasn't likely. James was bitter that he was stuck with his family visiting horrid relatives, while Albus was a bit envious that Lily was going to spending the day with his best friend and not with him and their family.

Lily and he had already argued the night before when they each received their own letters from Scorpius. Albus had been grateful to receive his best friend's letter, which reassured him the day with his Muggle relatives would go well and promised to spend the weekend at the Potter house. Lily, on the other hand, had been nervous to be spending the day with Scorpius in his home. She remembered what had transpired there in her father's time from her Uncle Ron's rants about the Malfoys when Scor and Al became friends. She decided that the best thing to do was to put on a nonchalant attitude and enjoy her time at the Manor. Perhaps sensing her nerves, Scorpius had written and told her of the plans for Thursday afternoon.

She became excited and Albus became jealous, commencing the argument that had both siblings cold towards each other during breakfast. Harry was annoyed while Ginny was sympathetic of her children. She had toyed with the idea of convincing Harry on canceling on Dudley Dursley, but she remembered his reasons for going; family meant everything to Harry.

Despite their childhood dislike towards one another, Dudley and Harry had maintained a good familial tie to one another. And she had to admit to herself, Ginny sort of liked Dudley and his small family, despite their shock at having relatives that are magical. The fact that magic exists in their family has them all wary but courteous to the Potters, which was enough for Harry.

Ginny knew her husband wanted to have some sort of connection to the Muggle world; in their world, he's just Harry Potter. He may be a freak to his horrid aunt, but to his cousin's family their Uncle Harry was odd but cool. Albus and particularly Lily understood their father's love for the Muggle world. James was much like Ginny, fascinated but happy with the wizarding world. Which was why James was bewildered at the fight amongst his younger siblings. Ginny sighed and spoke to her youngest children.

"Now the two of you, I want this silent treatment to stop. Albus, you're going to be spending time with Scorp this weekend. Why are you so jealous of Lily being with your best friend? She's just as close with him as you are." Ginny's scolding didn't waver Albus much as her next words,

"Besides, would you rather her suffer at Petunia Dursley's constant stares and frowns so you can feel better about yourself?" Albus felt ashamed and looked at his mother in grim fascination; she certainly knew where to get to him. He sighed in defeat.

He was being stupid; he knew Lily was afraid of their aunt and frankly that bloody woman was a nutter, though he wouldn't admit it to his father. Even though he knew his father's sentiments towards Aunt Petunia weren't favorable, he still had a respect for her that she knew she didn't deserve. He looked at his father, who smiled at his youngest son. He smiled back and looked at his sister, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation at all. She indeed looked forlorn and Albus felt guilty.

Lily had been excited, but Albus' attitude had dampened her mood and now she felt like she was being a coward on not being in the same room with Aunt Petunia. Even though both her parents assured her that she wasn't ready and they wouldn't want to force her to endure the manner in which Petunia treated her, Lily couldn't help but feel cowardly, as if she were escaping. Albus only reinforced that, whether he knew it or not.

Lily also knew Albus was jealous on spending time away from him, and spending it with Scorpius. They were going to do the things Albus liked to do as well, and he felt left out. She knew it wasn't out of malice, but she couldn't help but feel as if Albus wanted to ruin her day before it could begin. She was so sad, she couldn't focus. She wondered if Scorpius thought her a coward for escaping her Aunt Petunia, if he would think less of her. She couldn't bear his bad opinion of her. He was always so proud of her; she didn't want to let him down with her cowardice.

"Lily, I'm sorry." Lily looked up when she was spoken to; she hadn't been aware of what was going on around her. James had been still trying to get out of today's outing with his father and she hadn't heard her mother and Albus talking. It was Albus who spoke to her, looking shy and sad.

"Albus…" Lily didn't know where to begin. She wasn't angry with him anymore. She smiled through her tears that were forming in her hazel eyes and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly while sighing,

"I didn't mean to be such a prat. I keep forgetting that you have a good reason on not going. I just got jealous that you and Scor would be having fun…" Lily shushed him with a slight pinch on his arm.

"You don't have to explain, Al. I know. And I'm sorry too. I should be going with all of you. I should be braver." Lily huffed in annoyance at herself. Albus shook his head, smiling sadly.

"You're brave by not going. She doesn't take to you well. I can handle her and so can James. He's just being a baby because Uncle Bill and Louis are going to visit Viktor Krum's family today for the weekend; he had been invited but couldn't go because of our visit." James snorted in disgust. He was still angry he couldn't go with Louis to Bulgaria. He glared at his father, who shrugged in a noncommittal way. Lily slightly giggled and James' face softened slightly. He didn't like his sister upset anymore than Albus.

With both siblings reconciled, the Potters were finally able to eat their breakfast in the cheerful manner Ginny had been hoping for, despite James sulking in his food. Lily had perked up and Albus was ready to be a compliant guest, which now left him in charge of cheering James up.

Ginny began readying herself for Flooing herself and Lily to Malfoy Manor; Lily and her father shared a warm hug, with Harry kissing her on top of her dark scarlet locks. James hugged the breath out of Lily while Albus gave her the same heart-warming hug that his father had given her.

"Have fun today with Scorp! And buy me something from Muggle London!" Lily laughed and winked at her brother in assurance he wouldn't be forgotten. Ginny grabbed a pinchful of Floo Powder and threw it in the fireplace of their home.

"I'll be Apparating back, Harry, so I shouldn't be more than 5 minutes." Ginny smiled warmly at her husband who nodded and returned her smile. She yelled into the green fire,

"Malfoy Manor!" And she vanished into the flames; Lily waved back and very clearly yelled into the chimney just as her mother before her.

In a swirling mass of images and soot, Lily finally toppled out of the fireplace and probably would have fallen to the floor if it weren't Scorpius' fast thinking. He caught her in his arms as she grabbed onto his arms, which were slowly becoming muscled and defined due to his body's growth and love of Quidditch.

As Scorpius held her steady, Lily found herself feeling his arms with a tingling sensation washing over senses and veins. She felt her blood become suddenly alert and alive; she began to blush for some reason she couldn't comprehend and hoped it didn't clash with her vivid red locks. She liked the feeling of being in his arms and she tried to remain there as much as it was possible. She began to blush more at her thoughts, hoping everyone would assume it was of her shame of being a klutz.

Scorpius found himself taken with the blush that graced Lily's cheeks. She looked almost porcelain-like, hazel eyes beaming with green specks vivid against her face and scarlet hair. He never referred to her hair as red; for some reason scarlet was the appropriate term for her and that is why in his mind, Lily was his Scarlet Lily. But of course she would never know that; he didn't understand why or how she could be his. But she's his best friend too, so it was okay for him to see her in that frame of mind.

Suddenly aware that he was still holding her, Scorpius straightened her up so she could stand steadily. She seemed put out and he raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed nervously, not wanting for him to knew her dislike on not being held by him. She then embarrassingly commented,

"I just can't believe I was so clumsy! So much for graceful, huh?" The youngsters laughed easily, and their shared moment was pushed to the side, but not forgotten by either. Astoria and Ginny hadn't witnessed the two of them, but Narcissa had seen how Scorpius held the blushing girl. Narcissa smiled wistfully, for it reminded her of her lost youth with her deceased husband, the days before the wars, when everything was simple for her.

She had a feeling that Scorpius was forming feelings for his best friend's sister, and was in the possibility of being reciprocated in the future once Lily began to blossom. She also began to have a slight fear that her beauty would capture the attention of others, and wondered if the girl was like her mother.

Narcissa shook the thought away, remembering the stories that Draco would tell her of Harry being unable to like a girl who liked him. His stories were malicious born out of jealousy since there were some Slytherin girls that had fancied Harry Potter in their youth, though they would have never admitted it.

From what she knew, Harry had only dated one girl before forming the lasting attachment with the Weasley girl. Back then she had scoffed at the blood traitors that were the Weasleys; now she looked fondly at one of their descendants, a girl who had unwittingly stolen a place amongst the Malfoy family. Her father, Harry Potter, had defended them; he knew of her sacrifice. His own mother did the same for him that fateful night October 31st, 1981. Despite Lucius' outrage at being at the mercy of a Halfblood, deep down Narcissa vowed to stand by the boy no matter what and endured her husband's taunts until his death.

Narcissa still missed him terribly, but towards the end of his life it took the strength of the Black family to withstand his anger. If it weren't for her sister Andromeda's forgiveness and love, she would have probably gone insane from her husband's downward spiral into bitterness. She was so grateful for everything, to still have her son by her side and her sister back in her life; it had been worth everything to really value the true importance of life: love and family.

Astoria was bidding Ginny farewell, who nodded gratefully at the elder Malfoy woman. Narcissa smiled and nodded her goodbye, while keeping an eye on her grandson and his friend, who had gotten over their moment and were chattering away of their plans for the day. Lily was excited but asked to ride Scorpius' broom before heading out for their adventure. He warily agreed and after a quick but loving hug to her mother, Lily sped off in direction to the Quidditch pitch she had seen from the window. Scorpius hugged Mrs. Potter goodbye, then began to chase after Lily.

Ginny laughed and once again bade farewell to the Malfoy women, sending her regards for Draco through Astoria. And with a pop Ginny Apparated to rejoin her husband and sons. Astoria heard her son and Lily arguing already over her flying capabilities, she rolled her eyes and gazed at her mother in law.

"The battles begin between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." Narcissa chuckled and grabbed one of the plays of William Shakespeare. She motioned for Astoria to follow the shouts,

"Let me know when we're ready to leave for London, darling. I'll be here, reading the comedy between Benedick and Beatrice. How fitting for the current moment, isn't it?" Narcissa looked pointedly at Astoria, who raised an eyebrow. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders in a manner that said who knows. Astoria came upon a battle of sorts and sighed inwardly.

"Lily, you can not possibly expect me to believe you are able to outfly me!" Scorpius guffawed while Lily sniggered at his ignorance.

"Didn't I outrun you at the Great Hall? Care to wager one more bet with me?" Lily raised her eyebrows, challenging Scoroius. He began to wonder how truthful Lily was; she wouldn't wager unless it was a sure thing. He began to second guess his earlier statement. Lily, sensing his skepticism, began to smirk.

"What's the matter, _Malfoy?_ Scared?" Lily taunted in a sing song voice while Scorpius' grey eyes narrowed into slits at his friend. Her own hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight and in her taunts, she looked almost cat-like, like a lion luring its prey.

"You're on, Potter. What are the stakes?" Lily began to smirk at her triumph, while Scorpius was left to wonder what he got himself into. He had a feeling Lily was going to prove him wrong; he cursed himself for wagering with her. He had forgotten what he told his father of a known fact of Lily Potter: she always wins. He groaned at her gleeful smirk, hoping her stakes weren't that high. He had already formed his own bet.

"Well, Scor, if I win, which I will, you have to give me anything I want today. And don't worry, I will be reasonable. But if I want it, you must acquiesce to my request." Lily grinned cheekily and he sighed inwardly. Good, it wasn't that much of a loss to him. Thank Merlin, Lily had some sense; if it were Penelope or Paulina, either twin would have made him take them to a Muggle concert.

"Deal. If I win, which is highly possible," he ignored her snort, "you have to wear the Gryffindor colors for a week this summer." He delighted at her shocked face. "One piece of your clothing has to be either burgundy or gold. Whichever, I am not picky." He smirked the ever famous Malfoy smirk, which rendered Lily speechless.

She was used to his smiles and the occasional smirks, but this one made her feel nervous, almost as if goosebumps were forming all over her skin despite the warm June weather. She had seen the same one on Draco Malfoy's face, but for some reason it didn't compare on how it made Scorpius look now and she began to blush, hoping it would go unnoticed.

Scorpius saw how Lily blushed; he assumed it was because she was truly embarrassed on how horrid it would be to wear the colors of Gryffindor House. He smiled genuinely at her, loving how devoted she was to her House. He wasn't aware of her true reasons for the blush, but he still loved how pretty she was like that. He silently cursed himself and reminded his mind: that's his best friend, and his own best friend's sister.

"Well, Potter, is it a bet?" Lily shook herself out of her daze and glared at Scorpius triumphantly.

"It's a bet. Now let's do this so I can win already." Scorpius chuckled and went to retrieve two brooms from the shed. Astoria was standing at the doorway, looking wary.

"My darling Scorpius, dearest Lily, how long will this take? I do want to reach London before the term begins." Astoria looked slightly annoyed while her son laughed and Lily smiled.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. This won't take long. Give me whichever broom, Scorp. I am not picky." Her confidence made her seem taller than her petite size, Astoria mused. She looked at her son, who threw her his father's old Nimbus 2001. He kept the Firebolt Millennia, which was the broom Draco gave Scorpius before starting Hogwarts. Lily smirked at his choice of broom and mounted the Nimbus. Scorpius did the same on the Firebolt Millennia. He looked towards his mother shrewdly,

"Mother, do you think you're able to judge fairly? I know you tend to favor the girls more than your own son." Astoria frowned at her son, not appreciating his attitude. while Narcissa suddenly appeared at her side.

"I'll be the judge. And I will have that mouth of yours, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, for your cheek at your mother." Narcissa sternly warned, while Scorpius smiled bashfully at his grandmother. He nodded his agreement and proceeded to fly up in the air; Lily followed. Narcissa reached her wand, sending out sparks from it as the mark to go.

And like a streak of red light, Lily was gone, with Scorpius right by her. Streaks of white and red filled the air as Narcissa watched with interest while Astoria was amazed at Lily's agile way of flying. Despite her speed, she seemed more graceful on the broom than when she stepped out of the Floo powder on her arrival. Scorpius had enough speed to keep up, but it was clear that Lily was sure to follow in her father's footsteps as Seeker.

Narcissa suddenly sent out sparks from her wand again, signalling a halt and Lily landed first in front of the elder Malfoy woman. Scorpius was close behind but barely. He was panting, seemingly out of breath while Lily was composed, despite her red hair in disarray from the flying. Scorpius caught her appearance before she made the motion to fix her hair, he found himself wishing she wouldn't.

She looked so pretty, he couldn't help but admire how Lily was growing up. He began to dread the moment when she would finally grow up. She would be a red goddess, no a scarlet goddess, among the colors of green and silver. Every boy at Hogwarts would be besotted with her and he vowed to help Albus and James reign in any boy who had any ill intention of being near her. He found himself very protective, unaware of his own feelings that were slowly building in his heart.

Lily was straightening her hair and she caught Scorpius looking at her with a slight dazed expression. He began to smirk at their eyes made contact and she couldn't help but admire him. He was growing up so handsomely and she was suddenly possessive of him. She would make sure no girl at Hogwarts was to come near him unless they were worthy of him. She was doing what she would do for her own brothers and cousins. She made a mental note to do the same for Albus; James could watch over himself. Besides he loved the attention of the girls, while she knew Albus was wary of any attention given his way.

Narcissa cleared her throat and both the teenagers looked towards her. She began to smile and looked at Scorpius, who began to silently triumph.

"Scorpius, your pride has certainly met its match. Lily landed a second before you did, making her the winner." Lily whooped with glee while Scorpius groaned. He had known that Lily was fast; he barely kept pace with her in the air and the way she moved amongst the trees and the pitch was pure genius. He had no clue on how fast she was until now and he knew that the Gryffindor team this year will have its match with Slytherin; there was no doubt in his mind that Lily would make the team. She was primed for the Seeker position. Adrian Pucey would be a fool not to select her and from Paulina let on, he was indeed no fool.

Lily was doing a sort of war dance and chant which had his mother laughing while Narcissa was clueless. She never cared for Quidditch and though she can see the talent Lily had, she was as disinterested as before. She had done her duty and was anxious to go to Muggle London. She expressed her impatience which Lily immediately agreed with her.

"I think its best not to waste precious time here debating something I had already warned Scorp about. Its time for him to pay up. Imagine James' shock when I make the team?" Lily chortled while Scorpius continued to scowl. She then turned to Scorpius with a determined gleam in her eye. "You cannot tell Al or James about this until I make the team for sure. This is between us. Please, Scorp? Don't tell them." Lily pleaded and Scorpius knew he had no choice but to agree.

He knew Lily wanted to prove herself to her family. Being the youngest child of Harry Potter and his only daughter came with expectations; Scorpius knew this was important to Lily. She wanted to prove she can be whatever she wanted, despite her parentage. He knew Lily wanted to do this for herself; it would be an accomplishment of her own. Deep down he knew she probably always hoped to be sorted in Slytherin, to separate herself from the expectations that others had given her siblings and herself.

James always loved the attention that came with being the son of Harry Potter, while Lily was amused and Albus was bemused by it. The latter two were always wary of it and never sought it like their elder brother. Albus was always made to be a Gryffindor, just like James and Scorpius himself. Lily was always different in her own charming but sneaky way. This was who she was; she was ambitious in the sense she wanted to be her own person, without caring what anyone else outside her family thought. Although being the Seeker for a Quidditch team was undoubtedly going to bring comparisons between Lily and her father, she was prepared for it, because this is what she wanted.

Scorpius always knew Lily had a determination in her that probably would have made her a Gryffindor but her heart always wanted more. He knew her just as well as he knew Albus which was why they were close. He understood her and she was grateful for it. And although he hated that he lost this wager, and bound to lose the other one he and Albus made with Lily and the twins, it was worth it.

He hugged her close to him while kissing her scarlet crown of matted hair. Lily leant her head on his shoulder in an almost natural way and breathed in his minty scent. She smiled since she knew Scorpius would understand her and respect her wishes. She just hoped as they each grew up, nothing would change between them.

Astoria smiled sweetly at the two while beckoning her mother in law to prepare for the Floo network. Narcissa had a nostalgiac face towards the teenagers and sighed while accepting her daughter in law's arm for help.

Lily looked up at Scorpius and grinned mischievously. Scorpius' face remained grim while she began to laugh in her triumph.

"Ready, Malfoy? Time for you to pay up!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the chimney. He remained stone-like in his stance, which made it harder for Lily to drag him. She laughed the entire time, especially when tired of his slow antics, Astoria used her wand to summon Scorpius to the fireplace, with Lily in tow. Scorpius protested while Lily practically died of laughter.

When Scorpius was finally ready as well as Lily to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa Apparated first to the pub and Astoria was the first to call out to the chimney,

"The Leaky Cauldron!" With a flourish of green flames, Astoria disappeared and Lily and Scorpius followed suit. And the day of Muggle London finally began, with both the teenagers excited and the Malfoy women content.


	9. The Daytrippers of London Calling

**A/N: Here is my next installment of my little fanfic. The story is coming along nicely and I hope the pace is going well for most of you out there in fanfiction world. I'm doing some research on next few chapters since they will be primarily set in certain spots of London; some of the excursions that Lily and Scorpius embark on are my own conjecture of London from what I have seen in movies lol so please bear with my American Muggle self. I did a small shout out to one of my favorite bands out there...I just had to. Their music has me addicted. So onto this chapter, please be kind with the reviews, and thank you all for the favorite and story alerts. This story is dedicated to my best friend Katie, who is the reason why I am forging along with this story. Also a special shout out to x8xdanix6x who is a great Lily/Scor shipper as well! Read her stories and you'll understand!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING OF HIS UNIVERSE. With the exception of the children of canon characters.**

**The Daytrippers of London Calling.  
**

After their arrival at the Leaky Cauldron, the daytrippers found themselves spending some time with the Longbottom family before they began their day in London. Lily went to embrace Georgie who was beaming with joy; she and Frank had just found out they were expecting a new arrival. Hannah Longbottom had just announced that morning to her husband and children she was expecting a 3rd child.

Lily began to shriek with excitement alongside her friend while Frank and Scorpius rolled their eyes, muttering about how girls always shrieked in any occasion. Astoria embraced the happy landlady of the Leaky Cauldron and Narcissa said a quiet congratulation to Neville, who in his ecstatic state hugged her with no qualms whatsoever.

For the next half hour, the Malfoy women caught up with Hannah while Scorpius was telling his plans for the day to the Longbottom men as well as his cousin, Teddy, who came to the pub for a quick lunch before his assignment at the Ministry. Georgie was asking Lily to get her something from Muggle London when Teddy approached to say his hellos to his adopted baby sister.

"Lily, I can't believe how in a few months you grew up so much! I dread to see you when you enter your 4th year." Teddy muttered, thinking of the attention his little Lily will be getting when she's older.

Georgie began to giggle despite Lily's scowls and confided to Teddy,

"Lily already has several admirers from what I hear." Lily looked at her friend in astonishment while Teddy growled in protectiveness.

"I want names. They need to be warned before they get fresh." Teddy had a slight light tone in his voice, although his hair had just turned a dark black and his eyes were not full of his usual brightness. Lily threw him a withering glance, despite Georgie's smirks.

"If I have any admirers I don't know them. Nor do I care to. I have more important stuff to think about," Lily huffed in a haughty tone. Teddy seemed mollified while Georgie stopped smirking and gave Lily a rather confused look.

"What's more important than boys?" Lily gave her a wide smile and responded with a resounding,

"Quidditch, duh!" Georgie rolled her eyes while Teddy seemed assured and hugged her in a state of relief.

"Thank goodness you have some priorities for the present time, Lils. I hate to sound selfish, but I hope you never take to boys until you're at least 21, although even then I won't be thrilled." Lily took her turn to roll her eyes while Georgie's smirk reappeared.

"Teddy, I think it's time you realize that boys will be a natural part of Lily's life sooner or later. She is Victoire's cousin you know and she's going to be a sexy Slytherin in the future!" Lily laughed while Teddy glared at Georgie and tweaked her nose in protest. Georgie squealed and Lily couldn't help but tickle her side as retaliation.

Scorpius was watching his cousin talk to Lily and Georgie; he had overheard that Lily had a few admirers already and it had him frown slightly in annoyance. Frank was eyeing his friend's behavior but Scorpius was too engrossed in his thoughts and sudden chagrin to notice Frank's scrutiny.

"I think Nigel has a slight crush on Lily, but he seemed to back off after Alastair Smith felt that Lily must be truly conniving if she's in Slytherin. Al almost murdered Nigel for believing the fool Smith; I hear he takes after his father, the pompous git." Frank shook his head while Scorpius was annoyed.

"Nigel had a crush on Lily but decided not to like her because she's a Slytherin? I really should rethink my stand on being his friend." Frank laughed when Teddy rejoined them after talking with the girls.

"What's so funny?"

"Apparently Scorp is thinking on disowning Nigel as his friend." Frank laughed a bit more while Scorpius scowled. Teddy seemed lost and asked for clarification. Frank replied,

"Nigel had a crush on Lily until that Hufflepuff troll Alastair Smith told him that Lily must have some Dark magic in her because she's in Slytherin and he wouldn't be surprised if Harry Potter was disappointed in his only daughter." Scorpius was outraged while his cousin took a similar, if not dramatic, attitude.

"I am in agreement with Scorpius; you can do so much better in the friends department. You have Frank here and Al. Not to mention Jack and I hear Adrian Pucey Jr. is a good bloke." Scorpius deepened his frown while Frank snorted.

"Who told you that? Lily and the twins?" Teddy shook his head,

"Victoire. He was her favorite prefect when she was Head Girl. Very fair minded and never showed any favoritism to his House. It helped that his father followed the trend Draco started; his wife was a Ravenclaw before she and her family fled the country at the beginning of the second war." Frank was impressed while Scorpius was intrigued.

"I wonder if Mother knows her. I'm surprised the Puceys have never been mentioned. I imagine its mainly because of Father cutting off contacts with his former Slytherin classmates." Scorpius sighed while Teddy gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Don't worry of the past, Scorp. It's the present that truly matters." Teddy smiled and continued. "Its time for me to make my way back the Ministry which I'm dreading. Being an Unspeakable has me very Unintelligible to Vic." The boys laughed with him and he bade them farewell and sent Georgie and Lily air kisses with a flourish of his hand, which caused the pumpkin juice by Scorpius and Frank to burst. Teddy turned red and before he can attempt to clear the mess, Neville already had it magicked away. The girls were beside themselves with laughter while Narcissa gave her nephew a long look.

He made his way to hug his aunt, gave her a kiss on the temple, and Apparated away before causing more destruction to the pub. Hannah was laughing joyously while Narcissa commented,

"Oh how I wish I had known my niece better; from what I hear Dora was also on the clumsy side. She would have been mortified to see her clumsiness is a hereditary trait." She laughed softly and called Lily in a clear voice,

"I believe it is time for our adventure. Do you agree with me, Lily?" Lily immediately responded with an exuberant yes. She bid Georgie a goodbye hug and promised to visit properly soon. Before she can leave, Georgie pulled her aside.

"Lily, how come you didn't want to come here? You would have been welcome here too you know." Georgie seemed hurt and Lily began to feel awful. She hugged her again and reassuringly told her,

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Besides I always see Scorpius every summer and I guess it was a natural place to go to. And I want to see the manor; I hear Malfoy Manor is gorgeous!" Georgie sighed and slightly shuddered. Lily chastised her which Georgie recanted.

"I know its all in the past, Lils. Its just that it seems you and Al always favor Scorpius among the rest of us. It hurts a little, that's all. I know the three of you are close. I just wish me and Frank can fit in somehow." Lily felt slightly ashamed but brightened slightly. She told her friend in a secretive whisper,

"I think Rose has a crush on Frank. We should attempt to bring the two together. That should be our mission for our 2nd year. Anyway we should hang out more amongst us. And I promise to spend a weekend here soon. My mum wouldn't have it any other way." She winked at Georgie who was now forming a vision of Frank and Rose together. She giggled and the girls hugged once more before Lily made her way to the Malfoy women. Georgie was slightly impressed on how well Lily got along with the elder Mrs. Malfoy, who had a formidable appearance despite the fact she was well-liked with her father as well among the Potter family and Teddy.

Georgie then looked at Scorpius who was now by Lily's side and talking with her about something that had her laughing. Georgie was still looking at them when her big brother joined her.

"They could possibly make a pretty pair in the future, couldn't they?" Frank nudged Georgie's shoulder. She looked at Frank and asked him about Malfoy Manor. He shrugged as he told her of Scorpius' home.

"It's only scary when you remember that at one point Voldemort was there. Once you push that thought away, the Manor is really beautiful. Even Rose's dad commented on how it resembles nothing from what he remembers. A lot can happen in 20 some years, Georgie. Besides, Lily and Al see Scorp as another one of their own, just like they see us." She sighed in disagreement.

"She doesn't spend as much time with me anymore. Don't you feel the same way about Al? At least you get to see Al and Scorp. You're all in Gryffindor together; I get some cold shoulders from some of the other Hufflepuffs because of my friendship with Lily, Lucy, and Penelope." Frank began to snort with derision and Georgie was confused. He called over his father, who had become concerned about his daughter's grim face.

"Dad, how well do you know Alastair's father, Zacharias Smith?" Neville snorted in the same fashion as his son which left Georgie astounded. Her father and brother in that moment looked so much alike it startled her. Neville looked at his daughter with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If Alastair is giving you a hard time over anything, you kindly remind him that no one from any house has forgotten his behavior at the Battle of Hogwarts. Is he giving you grief about Lily being in Slytherin?" Georgie was shocked which her father took as a yes.

"I had to give him and Al detention for fighting. It seems he had the audacity to give Al his condolences for his sister being in Slytherin, claiming it would be better for Al to uphold the Potter name and disassociate from his own sister." Georgie's shock was replaced with irritation. She couldn't believe she had let his pompous attitude affect her views of Lily and even Scorpius for that matter. As if sensing her internal confusion, Frank answered her from her earlier question.

"As for me feeling any form of rejection from Al, I don't feel like that anymore. I've learned and since understand why he and Scorp get along well. They both have very well-known fathers and they're more or less bound to one another. Al's dad saved Scorp's dad during the Great Battle. While Dad is just as famous," Neville hooted in laughter, "it isn't the same for us as it is for Al, Scorp, and even Lily. It's tougher for them, especially Scorpius, because they don't like that kind of attention while the others thrive on it. But since Scorp is a Gryffindor, it was always going to be harder for him and I hate to admit it, I was very cold to him in the beginning and James was ruthless, based on prejudices given to him by others. Al had already befriended him on the train and stood by him, despite my cold demeanor and James' often cruel attitude. It was only when Lily was sorted into Slytherin that James finally left Scorp alone and I had already accepted Scorp as a friend."

Georgie watched her friend say goodbye to her mother as her father went to join them. He gave Lily a big hug while Scorpius just gazed at her in a sweet manner that had Georgie feeling optimistic, yet slightly silly. She finally understood why Lily was closer to Scorpius, but it didn't nor should it change their friendship. She hated that she allowed such thoughts of differences enter her mind.

Lily never allowed the difference of Houses to separate any of them; she would always go to the Gryffindor table since there's where the majority of Weasleys/Potters were. The few times she would join them it was fun. Georgie cringed as she remembered the taunts of her fellow Hufflepuffs. Stupid gits; this year she wouldn't let any of them get to her anymore. She waved back to Lily who was about to step into Muggle London; she giggled at Lily's excited face which was contagious. She was never interested in seeing Muggle London but maybe one day with Lily and Lucy as well as the twins they'll have their own adventures.

Lily and Scorpius left his mother and grandmother at a shop in a fashionable area of London; it held a few shops that sold some Muggle designer clothing that Astoria loved while Narcissa was intrigued. Promising her and Narcissa that they would stick to the other at all times and be careful of other strangers while riding the trains, Lily and Scorpius made out to their "London Calling" adventure, which they had nicknamed.

With so much to see, Scorpius and Lily decided to stay by the main attractions of the city which had the Muggle music shops, particularly one that had some records that weren't sold anymore. Scorpius confided to Lily he had an old record player that could play Muggle records but was charmed to play whatever was placed on the spin. Lily was excited and determined she wanted to find a record to her liking. Astoria did say she wanted to take them somewhere interesting and it required Apparating, so she told them to meet at the Tower of London in a few hours.

Since the Tower would be their meeting place, Lily and Scorpius decided to save that attraction for last. In the meantime they toured Buckingham Palace, which had both of them rendered in awe of such splendor; even Scorpius' family wealth couldn't hold such wonders. They moved on to the British Museum, which had Lily fascinated with the things Muggles could find without magic.

They ran into a friend of Lily's father and uncle, Justin Finch-Fletchley, who has a daughter and son at Hogwarts; the daughter was in James' year and the son was in his final year. He was a curator at the museum which also has a secret wing he had begun work on after the Second Wizarding War which had a liaison office at the Ministry of Magic. The Minister himself was on the committee Mr. Finch-Fletchley began alongside Katie Bell to remember the events that culminated in both wizarding wars and the eventual Great Battle of Hogwarts.

Like everyone else, Justin Finch-Fletchley gave a wary look towards Scorpius, since he was no doubt his father's double just like Albus was his father's clone. Lily glared at the man before her and stood closer to Scorpius, as if silently daring the older man to say something negative. Scorpius began to feel lightheaded as Lily's arm linked with his, noticing the goosebumps on her arms. He then followed Lily's gaze and looked at Mr. Finch-Fletchley in the eye with respect, extending his hand in a polite gesture.

Needless to say, the older man was slightly surprised at a Malfoy being respectful of someone not of pureblood status. As he looked between the youngsters, it seemed that they were indeed close and if Lily was anything like her mother, she was fiercely loyal to her friends. Not wanting to get on the wrong foot with Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter, he asked them if there was anything they would like just to let him or his assistant know.

Lily and Scorpius thanked him, and began to make their way out. Scorpius stopped and told the gentleman he wanted to return with his best friend and asked if it would be possible to see the museum of the Wizarding Wars. Justin narrowed his eyes warily and asked,

"Who is your best friend, besides Miss Potter?" Scorpius grinned and replied,

"Why, Albus Potter of course; why else would Lily be my best friend too?" Lily smirked and Justin managed to hide his surprise well and told Scorpius he would be more than happy to have both the boys come back, and with others should they wish. Scorpius smiled and bid him a good day.

As Lily and Scorpius walked out, talking of going on the London Eye, Justin shook his head in disbelief. He made a mental note to ask Hannah or Ernie MacMillan if they knew of this friendship between the Potter and Malfoy children and why wasn't he told of this piece of somewhat astonishing news.

After their trip on the London Eye, which left Lily breathless, the teenagers roamed through the tourist shops around Big Ben and got on a double decker bus to tour Westminster Bridge and Parliament. Lily was moved by such sights, she can easily understand why her grandfather was fascinated with the Muggle world. She felt the wonderful air blow around them from the top of the bus; she then asked Scorpius if he had ever heard of the Knight Bus. He recalls hearing about it from Albus and they began to talk about the hope of one day riding the triple decker bus as opposed to the current one they were on.

They arrived to the store Scorpius had mentioned. It was a small one but the walls were covered with shelves of all kinds of items. Scorpius, who had been here before, told Lily they are called compact discs or c.d. for short and the squared objects were called records. The co-owner of the store, Lee Jordan, was a popular radio star in both the Muggle world and the wizarding world, and was a close friend to Lily's Uncle George and his late twin, Fred Weasley.

He welcomed them in with open arms and gave Lily the grand tour. She met the co-owner of the store, who lived primarily in the United States in New York City. He was also a wizard but was rather quiet and preferred to live as a Muggle while occasionally using his gifts at Charms.

He was an odd man but Lily liked him; he was pale with black hair and had an almost mystical aura about him. She learned he used to be in a band long ago but he had quit to compose his own music while reconnecting with his wizard father who was from Germany and Muggle-born mother who hailed from South America. His name was Carlos and showed Lily his recording studio which also served as the backdrop for Lee Jordan's radio show for the Muggle world. He then bid his farewell to Lee, explaining that he had to go back to New York to attend a movie premiere that he did a musical score for. Lily was curious about what a premiere was and they began to talk again which found Lily more engrossed in Muggle culture. She couldn't wait until she saw her Grandpa Weasley to tell him of what she'd learned thus far.

After bidding both Lily and Scorpius farewell and giving Lee some good ideas for his next program, Carlos left; Lily found herself wishing she had talked with him some more and hoped to see him again soon. She asked Lee when he was coming back and Lee gave a hearty laugh and wagged his finger at Lily.

"Now, Lilykins, I'd hate to tell your uncle that you have a crush on a man old enough to be your father. And I don't know when he'll be coming back. Even for a wizard he's odd; prefers to keep his true background a secret. Something to do with image…Americans are strange." Scorpius joined in his laughter while Lily stuck her tongue out. She saw that a friend of Albus, Nigel Creevey, was approaching them. She waved a casual greeting at him since she didn't really know him nor really cared to. He was the most uptight of her brother's friends and she found Frank and Scorpius more interesting as well as another of their friends, Jackson Thomas.

She began to wander the store as the two boys met up and began to talk to Lee about his store and radio star life. Lily was looking over the shelves as the music changed from an upbeat tune to a haunting one. It caught her attention immediately; her blood felt suddenly alive, like it did earlier when Scorpius held her after she stumbled from the effects of the Floo Powder. This wasn't a love song, but it grabbed her attention and the man's voice was making her slightly dizzy. He had a beautiful voice; it began to coalesce with the other instruments, becoming one. She heard the distinct sound of a deep strumming while the drums were becoming louder and the guitars, for there were two, were reaching a height of unknown boundaries, a crescendo of music that she never heard so beautiful, so captivating.

Lily stood by the windows that faced the studio that belonged to both the strange co-owner and Lee Jordan; she wasn't aware when Lee approached her, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Where is that music coming from? Who is that? The man has a beautiful voice!" Lily was breathless as she gazed around, searching for a clue. Her eyes fell on a weird instrument,

"What is that?" Lee seemed impressed and smiled widely.

"That is a bass electric guitar and it belonged to Carlos D. the man you were speaking to actually; he used to be in a very well known Muggle band called Interpol, which incidentally was playing over the speakers right now." Lily gaped in awe,

"That was the band he was in? I loved that song; what was it called? I want to buy the record or compact disc." Lily suddenly remembered her wager with Scorpius and looked for him. She saw him talking with Nigel, and they seemed to be in an argument, although it was more of Scorpius lecturing Nigel who looked rather embarrassed. She was wondering what they were talking of, especially when Nigel caught her looking at him quizzically and turned redder. She saw the two shake hands in a truce and Nigel walked to the cashier to buy something. Scorpius walked towards her and she remembered her purpose on looking for him. She grinned widely and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"What is it from here do you want, Scarlet Lily? I didn't even show you the classical music section; it is where that Muggle composer Azura played for you is." Lily shook her head in excitement.

"I want to listen to more Interpol." Scorpius looked confused and looked to where Lee was charging Nigel his own record. Lee began to laugh while Nigel sniffed,

"It's a Muggle band from America. Their music is somewhat melancholy and I don't really understand the songs. They all seem to be about a man and a woman or something." Lily threw him a withering glance.

"Apparently you are as dense as a Bludger, although I suspect the ball has more depth than you. From that one song, there was more beyond the words. In most cases, it's usually the meaning behind the music that calls out to someone, not the lyrics." Nigel frowned at her as Lily's glance turned into a menacing scowl. Lee laughingly began to usher the boy away; he remembered that look on Ginny Potter's face from his youth and was trying to save him.

As he exited the store, Nigel gave Lily an odd look, in which she returned it with a roll of her eyes. Nigel looked at his friend with a pleading look, and Scorpius smirked. He nodded to him and the boy left in a hurry. Lily looked at Scorpius, who changed the topic immediately.

"So what is an Interpol? And what do you want from it?" Lily raised her eyebrow at his change of topic; he knew she caught on to his game and shrugged nonchalantly. She huffed but forgot about it for the present time.

"It's the band that was playing and I want that c.d.! And I think it's time we head to the Tower of London, don't you think?" Scorpius agreed and asked Lee for the c.d. Lily wanted. At Lee's inquisitive glance, he explained he lost a wager to Lily and he was paying up. Lee started snorting with laughter; when will any boy or man learn not to mess with a Weasley woman? She may be a Potter, but it was apparent Lily inherited her mother's tenacity.

Scorpius turned pink while Lily did a victory lap around the store. He bought the c.d as well as a record for his Victrola at home to play for his mother. After saying goodbyes and well wishes to Lee and his son, Lee Fredrick Jordan who came back from with his friend Kyle Wood, who were also in Gryffindor and the pranksters of the Hogwarts along with James, Louis, and Eliza, Kyle's sister. Scorpius and Lily made their way to the Tower of London, with Lily expressing her deepest hope of seeing one of the ghosts that haunt the tower, which Hannah told her about back in the pub. Scorpius couldn't help but smile at Lily's enthusiasm of the Muggles; she was indeed Arthur Weasley's granddaughter and pride and joy.


	10. Say Hello to the Angels of Highgate

**A/N: Here is the latest installment of my little story; I have added a well known landmark of London to this little tale of Lily and Scorpius, my favorite coupling ever. Check my profile for some links to the pictures of where Lily and Scorpius find their own perfect corner of the world. I hope they work; if they don't please let me know and I will either try again or send you the links. Or just Google them up on Google images. That's where I did my research of this beautiful place, Google and Wikipedia. I hope I did it justice. I dedicate this story to my wonderful person, Katie, who isn't on but is an avid reader of this story. If it weren't for her insistence I probably would have given up like the other stories I began. Remember I love reviews! I hope you enjoy. And don't worry; the story that Harry Potter shared with Lily will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the Potterverse. If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction, or would I? Hmm, either way just a simple Muggle who loves this universe!  
**

**Say Hello to the Angels of Highgate**

After their visit to the Tower of London, Lily and Scorpius waited for his mother and grandmother at their meeting spot. Lily was left in awe of her day so far; she found herself more intrigued in the Muggle culture and was proud on being a Halfblood. Their history may not be as magical as the wizarding world, but it was just as rich and exciting. She found herself eager to learn more; she definitely couldn't wait to take Muggle Studies in her 3rd year. Scorpius was intent on coming back with Albus and Lily, especially since Lee Jr. promised them to take a visit to Notting Hill where there were more shops to find treasures of more varieties.

Remembering the music store where she met the American born wizard Carlos D., Lily suddenly recalled of Scorpius talking with Nigel Creevey, who had seemed to look at her in fear. She also remembered that Scorpius was rather smug after their discussion and looked amused that Nigel was nervous around her. She glanced at him sitting next to her, reading the flap that came inside the c.d. she had bought at Lee Jordan's store. She was anxious to use her grandfather's charmed c.d. player he had in his garage at the Burrow, but now she was determined to find out what happened between Nigel and Scorpius.

"Why were you annoyed with Nigel earlier? I thought you two were friends, despite him being a bit boring." Lily drawled while Scorpius sniggered at her jab. She raised an eyebrow and he groaned slightly as he fully registered her question: she had noticed them talking therefore he wasn't as tactful as he had thought.

"Honestly, Lily, I don't know whether or not to tell you. I wasn't planning on telling anyone, not even Al." Lily looked at him in slight surprise, which immediately was replaced with a smirk.

"Well, if you don't tell me, I am going to tell Al what I saw at the store. Then he'll make you talk." Scorpius scowled as he retorted,

"Can't you ever be nice? Haven't you ever thought that maybe some things are best left unsaid?" Lily was taken aback at his tone. He had never talked to her like that, since she knew that his patience was infinite.

"I can be nice, Scor. But I am also curious and it seems that it might be relevant to me and possibly Al. Don't you think either of us have the right to know? Don't make me resort to trickery. You know me." Scorpius sighed and looked at Lily in the eye.

She was suddenly aware that he was indeed serious and was unsure of what he knew would indeed hurt her feelings. This wasn't a joke. She locked her brown eyes with his greys. He was intimidating, that was a fact. But she was Ginny Potter's daughter and a Slytherin after all; after a brief battle of stares, Scorpius let out a long breath of defeat. Lily silently cheered while maintaining a straight face, which didn't work. He knew her too well; something gave her away and he had snorted at her attempt on being subtle. She smiled genuinely at him and he relaxed a bit. She nudged him softly with her shoulder,

"I promise this stays between you and me." Scorpius looked at her gratefully and she nodded encouragingly to him to proceed. He looked at her again; he decided to come to a compromise.

"Now, Scarlet Lily-flower, promise me in return that once I tell you, just let it go. I dealt with it already and Nigel is in agreement that its best forgot. Don't punish him for anything; he is a proud Gryffindor but easily swayed. Trust me, Lily, when I say its for the best." Lily nodded; whatever it was she wouldn't break her word. She knew that Scorpius looked out for her as the best friend he was, and he undoubtedly did the same for Al.

"Nigel had a crush on you for awhile…" he began but Lily began to laugh. He looked at her warily, not appreciating her interruption, although it secretly pleased him that she didn't care for Nigel in any way.

"Are you looking out for me like Teddy, James, and Al? Please, Scorp, I beg you not to be like them or anyone else in my family. I have enough of overprotective men in my orbit, thank you." He smirked at her and again it left her speechless. She kept her focus on the topic at hand, which was harder now with Scorpius hugging her from the shoulders.

"May I continue my story? Or would you rather we talk about something else?" Lily glared at him and he smirked again. "Good. Now as I was saying, Nigel had a crush on you; apparently he thinks you will be a striking woman despite the fact you've only turned twelve." Scorpius grimaced while Lily chuckled at his obvious discomfort. "Not to go off topic completely, Lilykins, but the thought of you being a woman will be a sight to behold. No boy or man will be safe from your charms." Lily blushed slightly at his compliment, and in a joking tone she asked,

"You mean with my Slytherin charms? Will it stir even the most bravest of Gryffindors?" Scorpius looked at her oddly and he smiled shyly at her. Her blush slightly deepened and he held on to her tighter.

"Well, certainly not Nigel, that is for sure. You see, he is pretty good friends with Alastair Smith, a Hufflepuff in our year. He is one of those very narrow minded gits that tend to loathe Slytherins on principle, with no justified means whatsoever. He was very rude to me for a long time until he realized that Al and I were the best of friends; he sees James as a hero at Hogwarts and likes to flourish Al with the same attention." Lily rolled her eyes and snorted at the thought of such a distasteful display.

She loved her brothers immensely, since the both of them were so different. Of course, the stupid public perception was that both boys were the same thus treated them as such. While James loved the attention, Al was a bit on the more reserved side because he always second guessed people's intentions, with just cause. It was comedic to Lily that they treated her with kid gloves(no one yet realized she indeed was her mother's daughter and Lily Evans Potter's granddaughter) and treated her older brothers and father as royalty. Her father and Al were a lot alike, not only in looks but in personality. As much as she adored her older brother, she couldn't stand his boorish behaviour, which was tedious at the best of times. She couldn't believe how idiotic Alastair Smith was…

Then it hit Lily; why Nigel acted the way he did and why Scorpius was indifferent to him now. And she then remembered how James had treated Scorpius until she kicked him in the knees several years ago and why at first her father was reluctant on the friendship between Albus and Scorpius. It was because of his father, who was a former Slytherin Death Eater.

"So Alastair doesn't like me because I am a Slytherin who may be a future Death Eater, despite the fact they are all but dead. Really?" Lily was amused but slightly hurt. She tried to cover it with her amusement. Scorpius was looking at her intently when he replied,

"Yes except for the Death Eater part. He told Nigel that you were obviously of dark intentions if you were in Slytherin and it was best to disassociate himself from you. The fool of that Smith even told Al the same thing; Al had just made Beater for Gryffindor and got detention for starting a fight with Smith, whom by the way lost the fight." Scorpius grinned in pride and Lily let out a chuckle, trying to hide her being uncomfortable with this sudden perception of her. It was this similar thinking that caused the rift between Lucy and Molly, which had Lily more sympathetic to Lucy than ever.

Scorpius leant her head onto his shoulder, which she gladly obliged. She liked the comfort Scorpius was providing her at the current moment. He put his head on top of hers, white and scarlet angelic lights beaming off from the sunlight of their hair combined as one, completing their wonderful day in London. They sat in silence amongst the Muggles, while Lily thought over what she just heard.

Despite being slightly hurt, she did find the whole thing amusing; she now had proof that Nigel Creevey was a dolt, something she had long suspected. She never knew of this Smith person so it was obvious he wasn't important to the circle of friends that Albus kept at school. It still stung a little to be judged as something as what House she pertained to. Now she understood what her father meant on bridging the gaps between the houses; he was proud of her of who she was, despite the criticisms.

She also knew that despite public perception of the Malfoys, they were indeed wonderful people, even Draco. He managed to get along with the Weasley/Potter family, despite some wariness from the elder Weasley men, particularly her Uncle Ron and Grandfather. She knew from stories told behind closed doors that the deceased Lucius Malfoy was evil to her grandfather and unwittingly caused her mother harm in her first year through an object that was an item charmed by Voldemort himself. She also recalled hearing that her Aunt Hermione was tortured at Malfoy Manor by the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater high in the ranks of Voldemort's minions. She remembered that her grandmother had duelled her and managed to kill off Lestrange.

She knew Scorpius was lost in thoughts as she was; she was wondering what he was thinking. Her thoughts were still dwelling on Scorpius' family and of a story her father once told her long ago while he was home from a day at the Ministry. She was 9 years old, a few weeks after Albus and James had left for Hogwarts. Her mother left with Aunt Hermione on a quick trip to Diagon Alley; Lily had been in a huff that she hadn't gone with her mother and aunt.

Her father saw how annoyed and hurt Lily was so he had offered for them to go on a quick ride on their brooms in the orchard. Lily, usually wanting to ride brooms with her father, was too busy sulking on the window sill. Knowing his daughter well enough, he decided to share something with her that he hadn't shared with his sons. It had worked with Albus concerning his fears of Hogwarts and the sorting, so her father had reasoned that a story between them will help his little girl. Her reverie was interrupted by Scorpius,

"Oh look, they're here!" Lily looked up and saw the Malfoy women approaching them with smiles.

While Lily and Scorpius gathered their items, Astoria looked at her mother in law sideways. She knew that she had been watching her son and Lily along with her. Narcissa had a far away look in her eyes as she gazed at the youngsters. She looked between them and Narcissa and asked softly,

"Does it bother you that a possibility of..." She didn't even finish the sentence when Narcissa looked at her with a small smile.

"I owe Harry Potter so much. His love for others is what ended the reign of the Dark Lord. He spared my son while Voldemort and my own sister had used as a mean to an end; he saved Draco and I from so many things. The name Malfoy may have lost its prestige but it was a small price to pay. In return, I reunited with Andromeda and gained more than what I thought I had lost. Lucius never understood but it was worth everything. I would never begrudge my grandson any happiness from whomever his heart chooses."

Astoria nodded and hugged her son as he approached them, while Lily was shyly standing behind. Narcissa reached out to the redhead and embraced her; Lily blushed furiously and returned the embrace with enthusiasm. Narcissa chuckled softly as she looked at the two of them.

"Did you both have a pleasant adventure in Muggle London?" Both of them started gushing and rambling of several things at once. Astoria laughed while trying to keep up with them.

"We ourselves found some marvelous items in this small shop by the Thames. We made sure to discreetly send them through Tibby back to the Manor, which we will do the same with your belongings as well. I believe there is an area by the Tower that is quite remote and will allow me to send for Tibby as well as Apparate. We can't have several items with us on our next adventure," Astoria explained to the teenagers. She motioned for them to follow her, which they did.

Indeed the area Astoria had mentioned was secluded; some shrubbery that appeared rather suddenly caused Lily to suspect that it was planted by someone from the wizarding community. Scorpius also noticed this and looked toward his mother, who smiled and stated,

"Your father had asked Justin Finch-Fletchley to mark this spot Unplottable for Apparition shortly after he discovered the magical ties between here and our surprise location." Astoria softly called for Tibby, who with a small pop came upon the scene, already knowing what she was to do. With a bow to the youngsters and the Malfoy women, she took Lily's packages and with another pop was gone.

Astoria motioned for Lily to come to her side, but Narcissa was insistent on taking Lily with her during the side-along Apparition. Astoria proceeded to grab Scorpius in a playful manner and gave him a swift kiss on his cheek, which caused him to blush profusely while Lily giggled softly. Astoria's mood was giddy and slowly becoming infectious. Lily was grinning in anticipation while Narcissa was calm but happy.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his mother while preparing for the Apparation, his curiosity peaked,

"Where are we going, Mother?" Astoria smiled enigmatically and replied,

"A secret garden."

Lily and Scorpius felt dizzy from the Apparition; Lily was slightly disoriented. She laid her head on Scorpius' shoulder who had come to her side, seeing her slightly pale. Lily held onto him while her dizzy spell passed. He made sure to hold on to her close to him, finding himself relishing in her flowery scent mixed with vanilla. He breathed in softly and gently caressed her cheek while she composed herself. She didn't like looking or feeling weak around any of her brothers or their friends, especially Scorpius. Yet she couldn't help but relish the feeling of his arms and she didn't want to let go of him. She found herself confused with these sudden feelings but she liked them regardless. She also realized his mother and grandmother were already a few feet away from them, entering a garden.

Lily stepped away from Scorpius, blushing furiously from their closeness and a shy smile was gracing her features. He also looked slightly pink and was grinning sheepishly. He coughed nervously and she giggled. She then looked at where Astoria had brought them all and she gasped.

The garden she had thought they were at was in fact a cemetery, and nothing like the ones she had seen in Muggle pictures or even in the wizarding world. It was, in Lily's opinion, otherworldly. The landscape was captivating, luscious trees and gardens enveloping the mausoleums and graves, giving it a pleasant and inviting place despite it being a cemetery. Astoria was waiting for the teenagers with a smile on her face, while Narcissa was looking at a group of Muggles who appeared to be on a tour of the cemetery.

"Oh look, Astoria. There is a tour of this beautiful place. Should we partake in it? How did you ever find this lovely park...or rather cemetery?" Astoria smiled and looked pointedly at Scorpius.

"Your father brought me here. He found it while touring Muggle London on his own after a fight with Lucius. He began to question how wizards viewed Muggles after the war which Lucius wasn't understanding of. He found Highgate by accident and always came here to unwind whenever he had a fight with his father, or faced some of the other wizards and witches that were discriminating against him. It was a tough time for him and your grandparents after the war." Narcissa grimaced slightly and looked at Lily who was engrossed upon hearing the Malfoy background. Narcissa looked at Lily and quietly said,

"Your father, Lily, always stood by our side despite facing opposition from the other wizards and witches, even members of your own family. Lucius was always bitter about the fact I had saved your father's life, no matter if it saved his only son's. He hated that he, or to be specific I, owed a debt to Harry Potter but I never regretted my decision, despite being ostracized by our former friends and society." Lily looked at Narcissa with a soft smile. Astoria coughed lightly.

"I think we should tour Highgate before we have to Apparate back to the Manor. What do you say, Mother?" Narcissa nodded, shaking away the grievous memories of those years after the war. Astoria looked at Lily, who looked as if she were in a deep trance while surveying the gardens of the cemetery. She cast a glance at her son, who seemed a bit uncomfortable on how his father found this place. It brought back the taunts from his schoolmates and the Slytherins he had to endure because of his name. He looked at his mother, who had placed her hand on his shoulder, sensing his discomfort.

"Your father proposed to me here. To some, especially your grandparents, thought it rather macabre. But as you can see, it is very much like a secret garden amongst our kind. If you and Lily want to go on your own again, that is fine with me." Scorpius looked at his friend and his grandmother, who were both now talking in excited tones of the cemetery they were in. He looked amused on how well they got along; he turned to his mother and replied,

"I think for now we'll tag along. I don't have the heart to separate the two of them." Astoria and Scorpius laughed softly, and joined Lily and Narcissa who decided for the group on joining the tour with the other Muggles of the breathtaking masterpiece of Highgate Cemetery.

An hour later, while Astoria and Narcissa were inquiring on helping The Friends of Highgate Cemetery and their patronage, Scorpius and Lily were walking along one of the Highgate paths. Each were lost in their own thoughts, occasionally talking in low tones of the awe-inspiring beauty of Highgate that had left Lily enamored. She was anxious on coming back, especially since Astoria was fond of it and it was a romantic area, despite it being a cemetery. In fact, it did harbor some wizarding families among the mausoleums and the grander of the tombs. Draco had found out by on his research of Highgate that indeed some of the oldest families of the wizarding world had ties to Highgate. One area was dedicated to the noblest of the Pureblood families, thus Draco had convinced someone at the Ministry to have a designated Apparition sight for any wizard to Apparate to Highgate.

Lily had almost laughed when Astoria pointed out the irony. She knew that no one, Muggle or wizard, can deny the beauty of Highgate, so it was funny that Pureblood families managed a way to have their family plots in a Muggle cemetery. No doubt that the families found loopholes or some sort of justification to accommodate their blood purity beliefs.

Remembering that the Malfoy men of Scorpius' family had been strict Purists, at least in Draco's case, Lily began to sympathize with Scorpius and a legacy of Pureblood snobbery that constantly haunted him. She understood his predicament since her and Albus were more or less in the shadows of legendary parents. Her father was famous while his was infamous. She found herself forming a bond of sorts with the Gryffindor boy, a Malfoy. She began to understand that day when her father received Albus' letter on his being friends with a "Malfoy". Many people who never knew him as well as she did or Albus always saw him as his father or grandfather, not as Scorpius.

She was lost in her thoughts again while Scorpius asked the question he had been meaning to ask that couldn't be held back any longer. He blurted out to Lily,

"Lily Scarlet, why didn't you go with Al and James to visit your Muggle relatives? He mentioned you three always go..." He stopped midway when he saw Lily's face had gone completely pale. She kept walking but was silent, which in Scorpius' mind knew was never a good thing. As he looked at her worriedly, Lily began to walk in a hurry, feeling a shame she couldn't understand, desperate to escape it and the boy by her side.

Her eyes began to burn with tears, which she was trying to hold back with such ferocity but to no avail. There they were, tears of shame and humiliation; she hated feeling or showing any vulnerable side of her personality. Lily was devious, precocious, and ambitious with intense loyalty to those she loves. But she wasn't brave like her brothers or her parents, she thought. Otherwise she would have swallowed her fear and gone to her Aunt Petunia's. The thought of her aunt staring at her like some freak of nature made her hiccup the sob that she was desperately trying to suppress.

Scorpius, seeing his friend's distress, felt his heart break a little. Here was his strong Lily-flower, his little Slytherin lioness, the girl who defied tradition and was becoming her own person on her terms, shedding tears. He remembered Albus telling him that they all disliked their father's aunt, but he had no idea that Lily seemed almost afraid of the mention of the name, let alone the actual woman herself.

He grabbed her suddenly before she could out walk him without being too rough, not wanting to scare her since she seemed so unaware of anything at the present moment. He looked into her brown eyes, which the sunlight had turned into a warm hazel color, and saw the tears that were now streaming her pale face. She looked as if it was taking her whole willpower to not cry, and the action made it more unbearable to Scorpius. He hugged her tightly to him, his hands caressing her scarlet locks from her scalp to the end of her long, silky hair.

This action sent Lily over the edge; she couldn't hold it anymore. Scorpius' arms were around her protectively, similar to the way her father would hold her when she was younger after a nightmare or after hurting herself from flying with the brooms at home. But for some reason, in Lily's mind, Scorpius' arms were way better than her father's or even her beloved Uncle George. She began to sob, finally letting out her frustrations, her shame, and her intense dislike of her Aunt Petunia.

She began slowly at first, still crying, to explain her dilemma to Scorpius. She explained why she couldn't stand the hideous woman, her mannerisms towards the Potter family despite the friendliness her son and his family gave Lily and the others. She also, in a calm voice but still paled face, told him of how she would stare at Lily oddly, making her feel uncomfortable to the point of fear. She had endured several years of this attitude of her aunt she refused to bear it anymore, now that she was going to Hogwarts and was learning how to reign in her magic.

Scorpius laughed when Lily told him of the times she had caused it to snow in the living room of the Dursley home one winter evening years ago, before James went to Hogwarts, or of the time she was in the swings alone while her brothers were playing with the Dursley boys and leaped from the swing set and flew for a few seconds in the sky and landing on her aunt's feet by mistake, who had been frozen in shock watching Lily, remembering vividly of the jealousy and amazement she had felt decades ago. Lily began to feel better as she vented to Scorpius and confessed in a soft voice,

"I feel so weak and scared. I feel like I should be braver. Are you ashamed of me?" Scorpius looked at her in shock and hugged her tightly, impulsively kissing the top of her hair in a way to comfort her, which it did. While Lily breathed a sigh of relief, Scorpius whispered to her,

"No. It is okay to be scared and weak, Lily-flower. It is a way to be stronger. And you are brave already, so don't fret about it. You are your own person and mature at such a young age; you are brilliant at Hogwarts, a skilled flier, and a talented witch in training. Trust me when I tell you, Lily Luna, you already are an amazing girl. I can't wait to see the wonders you will bring to everyone as you keep on growing."

Lily smiled through her tears, the shame and embarrassment she had felt was slowly fading as she basked not only in the sunlight through Highgate's trees, but in Scorpius himself. She almost laughed on how cliché she sounded in her mind but she liked this clichéd moment of theirs. The sun was hitting his platinum hair to the point that it seemed as if it was a beam of light, almost like Victoire's and Louis' hair. She seriously considered asking Scorpius if his family had any Veela blood, because just like she always thought her Aunt Fleur and Victoire seemed angelic, so did Scorpius.

His words were soothing and she found herself captivated by his arms, his minty scent that she could swear was never there until now, and his grey eyes that just by looking straight into them she felt her own weariness fade. She began to blush, looking away as she smiled shyly to herself; she had just thought of her brother's best friend as her own personal guardian angel. And she liked that a lot, more than she would care to admit fully. She felt Scorpius' head lean on her shoulder, as if to prolong their moment and she instinctively leaned her own head on top of his.

They listened to the quiet hums of the leaves around them, the gentle murmurings of the people that were wandering aimlessly through Highgate, quietly exalting in its beauty. Astoria and Narcissa walked along the lanes, enjoying the late afternoon without worrying about Lily and Scorpius, since they knew they were nearby and safe.

The aforementioned teenagers were sitting on a grassy knoll by some moss-covered headstones, underneath a tree and beside beautiful flowers of different kinds and varieties. Passerby looked at the youngsters with admiring smiles and curious eyes but were left alone in peace. They were in their own little corner of the world, a bond forming between them without knowing it, one that will forever tie one to the other.

A tour guide of a motherly nature happened upon them and gently told them that they were about to close this end of Highgate due to a burial. Lily and Scorpius got up and before leaving they thanked the tour guide. The woman was smiling to herself. _Ah, young love. I am such a fool for romance! I can't wait to tell the others; how beautiful they look. Our own personal Highgate Lovers,_ she thought to herself in glee. Scorpius kept his arm over Lily as they walked up to his mother and grandmother; Astoria's eyes were twinkling with hope, whereas Narcissa smiled lovingly at her grandson, who thought nothing of his arm over Lily. To Scorpius, it was as if it was the most natural thing to be doing and Lily felt the same way. She smiled shyly at the Malfoy women and she joined Narcissa at her side readying herself for Apparating.

The little group of four found their designated Apparition spot and with a small pop they were gone. The London Calling adventure was a success in more ways than was realized. Lily had said hello to an angel; Scorpius had found himself protective and delighted of his best friend, who in his own opinion was indeed a lioness. The day had been perfect in so many ways that it would take awhile for Lily Luna and Scorpius Hyperion to realize this was the day they fell in love.


	11. A Tale of Two Mothers

**A/N:** **Sorry for the delay; it's been a tough couple of weeks: getting sick, then sicker, then my dog Stella had puppies and ya. That was an entire ordeal I sort of don't want to relive until I have my own children. The next chapter will be up in awhile; trying to get it all together so it can be nice and long :] I loved writing this so I am anxious to write the next chapter. Hope you all like it and no worries: Lily's summer won't be dragged on tooo much and then we will see her second year a little more in depth. I do love reviews so please help me out and let me know if I am taking awhile to get to a point or a simple "i love it!" would make me feel special...its been a tough month, people. Give me some love! Btw, italics are a flashback, just an fyi.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CANON CHARACTERS except for the twins and some random offspring here and there. **

**A Tale of Two Mothers.**

When the four daytrippers arrived back at the Manor, they were are all pleasantly surprised, especially Astoria, to find that dinner was practically ready. Draco, unable to leave the apothecary to meet with them at Highgate, had taken it upon himself to cook dinner in the Muggle fashion as long as Tibby had been left in charge of the dessert. When hearing of the bargain her son had to make with the house-elf, Narcissa had laughed at the irony of it all and kissed her son on the cheek softly, excusing herself to make herself more comfortable and presentable for dinner.

Draco turned to Lily with unexpected news,

"Your father sent me an owl while I was at the apothecary; seems that he and your family were going to leave your uncle's house later than planned. Instead of joining us for dinner, your parents and Albus will join us for dessert and tea." Lily raised her eyebrow and Draco knew her silent question. "It seems James opted to spend the evening with your cousins at the Burrow."

Lily rolled her eyes while Draco just shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive manner. Sensing her son's sudden silence, Astoria motioned to Draco,

"Draco, my love, let's see what dessert Tibby planned for us and possibly she'll let me make coffee to accompany tea and dessert. I am tempted to make some like you do, dear." Draco scoffed at his beloved wife,

"My darling, I won't let you anywhere near my coffee pot after the last time. You stick to the gardening while I am in charge of Muggle appliances." Astoria placed her hands on her hips, annoyed with the insinuation of her incompetence of certain electrical items in the kitchen. Quickly deflecting a possible squabble, Draco dragged his wife away before she could berate him in front of the teenagers in the living room.

Lily giggled as she heard Astoria complain about Draco's lack of confidence in her concerning his Muggle kitchen toys and turned to Scorpius. She was shocked to see that he wasn't joining in her laughter. In fact, he was not by her at all. He was staring at the window, gazing out towards the Quidditch pitch his father had built for him. He had a faraway look on his face and he looked troubled. Lily's heart ached at seeing him this way and immediately went to his side.

She touched his shoulder and was slightly put down on the sudden stiffening her gesture had caused in her best friend. She felt the stubborn streak course through her veins and with a blazing look, focused on her goal, proceeded to squeeze herself between Scorpius and the window. He looked at her oddly and she rolled her eyes._ He would give her an odd look while he is acting this way, she thought to herself ruefully, typical Scorpius_. She grabbed his hands and held them tight in her own small hands; she saw his eyes flutter to a close as she reveled in his touch but she shook away these sudden feelings and steered herself back to her mission.

"What's wrong? You went silent after your father said my family is coming over later. Don't tell me you're still nervous around my dad?" He opened his eyes and her heart ached again at seeing the resignation in his eyes. "Scor? Why so serious?" He laughed slightly and made to remove his hands from her grasp but she tightened them, sensing his intentions and refusing to let him go just yet.

He sighed and moved them slightly so they can each be more comfortable; he sat on the window sill while she stood in front of him, his hands under her hold and her eyes so warm and hazel and full of concern that he found himself blurting out,

"James isn't coming." Lily raised her eyebrows, caught off guard by his answer. She looked confused and slightly irritated as she responded,

"So? Why does it matter? He's a bit of a git who thinks he's the second coming of my grandfather and Sirius Black. I think its splendid he isn't coming and Al is. We can tell him everything..." Lily's rambling ceased as she gauged Scorpius' expression. He looked at her with a sad smile and her confusion was deepening when she remembered the story her father told her long ago; a story about forgiveness and love that she heard when she was 9 years old. While her best friend sat there, looking at her in silent wonder and trying to come to grips with himself, she let her mind wander to a memory she always kept close to her heart:

_She was sulking in the garden; she felt abandoned. Al and James had left to Hogwarts, her mother had left her while she did "some quick shopping" with her Aunt Hermione. Hugo had gone back to the Muggle secondary school her aunt had enrolled him in. Lucy was busy with her parents, Teddy was busy with his internship at the Ministry. She was alone and she hated it. She was too discouraged to even fly her broom with her father, who had a curious look on his face. Lily barely acknowledged it but thought it was rather odd of her father to be at a loss with her._

_In his mind, Harry Potter was reliving Al's words before boarding the Hogwarts Express: "Why is everyone staring?" _

_He had known that Teddy and James had come to find out the truth concerning him while at Hogwarts, being exposed to children that were descendants of those that either fought in the war, were victims of the war, or connected to someone of Slytherin House. He didn't want Lily to find out from others; she was different. She was his little girl with spunk and spirit; he had trusted Albus to take the truth well just as James and Teddy. Yes there was some slight resentment from his young boys, but they eventually understood why Harry had kept his family life and his past separate. He expected Albus' to be no different, but his youngest son was bound to surprise him. _

_As he watched his daughter, he had come to the conclusion that he would tell her a story; he had already told her some bits of his past with Tom Riddle and she had heard from various cousins, particularly Victoire, of the Dark Lord._

"_Lily, may I tell you a story? Something I never told your brothers, something only a handful of people know?" Lily looked up at her father with a questioning look; he looked so serious and for a moment he looked unsure of himself, something Lily never saw in her father. _

_It startled her; her father was one of the greatest wizards in the world. He was the most talented of the Aurors and a close friend to the Minister of Magic. She had heard of him defeating an evil wizard and he was the reason he had the scar on his forehead which she was always curious of. He always waved away the story behind his scar and her curiosity was suddenly raging..._

"_Daddy, is about your scar? Is it about the war?" Her father had looked at her lovingly and beckoned her to his lap. She bounded to his arms and snuggled close to this heart, listening to the strong beat that was drumming in her ear._

"_Yes, Lilybug. But this stays between us, no one else can know because it is a scary story and I don't want your mother skinning me alive for telling you this." Lily had laughed and grinned in agreement at her father. _

"_I promise, Daddy! But Daddy, tell me! Is it about your scar? The war?" Harry Potter smiled at his beloved daughter and nodded. She immediately fell quiet and prepared herself to be enthralled. _

"_Somewhat it is. To be more specific, its more of a story about love. It's a tale of two mothers who would have done anything for their child, risk evil itself in order to protect her child, her son. You see, when I was a baby, my mother died protecting me. She braved a man named Tom Riddle, who wanted to kill me for a reason no one will ever understand, not even myself. She didn't have a wand but all she had was love; love for me to live. Love for her beloved husband who had died trying to save us, love for her friends that were still at risking at dying at this madman's hands..." _

_Lily found herself in awe of the story so far and realized..._

"_My grandmother Lily! You named me after her! Oh daddy! She was so brave wasn't she?" Lily's eyes were brimming with tears as her father hugged her tightly, unable to let her go. The memories had always stayed with Harry Potter; his daughter's love, her presence, would keep him from falling apart. It was reminiscent from the time he had confessed to Ginny Weasley-Potter his story from that turbulent year. _

"_Yes, my beautiful Lily. She was brave; her love for me saved me. Even though Tom Riddle left me with this scar, I now see it is one of the most wonderful things of who I am. My mother died for me to live. I never got to meet her but having you in my life has made me realize she never truly left my heart."_

"_But Daddy, you mentioned another mother? Who was the other mother?"_

"_The other mother was a woman, Narcissa; she had a son , Draco, who was my age and wasn't the best of people when we were young at school. It was in the middle of the war and...I had gone to face Tom Riddle himself. I wanted to face him alone, to save those that I loved. Your Uncle Ron, your Aunt Hermione, to avenge your Uncle Fred and Teddy's parents. It was the only way to stop him. I almost died..." _

_At this Lily had started crying softly but was desperate to be brave. Knowing her father had done the same as his mother had rendered her silent but dumbstruck. Obviously the story had a good ending since her father was here, holding her tight as she fought the tears she was holding back and he knew it, but the thought of him gone slightly terrified her. He continued holding her as he kept on with his story,_

"_The last thing I thought of was your mother. Whom I loved so much, even then. I would do anything for her, face even Death to save her." Harry Potter decided to keep this memory with Albus Dumbledore between himself and Ginny; he saw that he was already scaring his little Lilybug. Telling her he indeed had died would be too much for her at this point, but he knew at that moment his daughter was very perceptive. Praying she wouldn't notice the gap in the story, he continued. _

"_As I lied there, pretending I was dead after Tom Riddle had failed to kill me, someone came to check if I was truly dead. It was Narcissa. She was a supporter of his, and she was made to check my heartbeat..." He stayed silent as Lily was beside herself with worry of the story._

"_Daddy, what did she do?Did she hurt you?" She whispered in fear, as if speaking aloud would ruin the tale of the story. Her father had smiled and shook his head._

"_No. She saved my life. You see, she was so worried about her own son she didn't care anymore about Tom Riddle and being his follower. Her son was the only reason she lived, she breathed. She asked me in a whisper as her hand was over my beating heart if he was alive. I had just seen him so I told her yes. Because he was alive. I could never lie to a mother, even if she was the snobbiest woman I had ever met. And she defied the Dark Lord, lied to him so she can pretend to be part of the winning side just to see her son, and rescue him."_

_Lily had gasped. Tom Riddle was the Dark Lord Voldemort! She had heard the evilest things about him and here was her father, saying his name as if he were talking about his Uncle Vernon: with distaste._

"_Daddy! Lord Voldemort! Oh Daddy!" She hugged her father, sobbing quietly into his robes. He stroked her red hair soothingly as he continued,_

"_Calling him by that name only makes it sound scary. In the end, he was a man with a Muggle father who never knew nor could understand love, nor understand the value of a life. How one of his own supporters loved her son so much as to defy him. She saved my life, just like my own mother did for me. Narcissa risked her life for me, her life to be reunited with her son. I vowed to protect her and her son no matter what." _

_Lily looked up at her father and asked if she and her son had been evil like Tom Riddle; as she said his name she slightly hiccuped and decided never to fear this name or Voldemort ever again. If her Daddy can do it, so can she. He pondered her question and responded,_

"_I don't think anyone that has it in their heart to save someone's life can ever really be evil. Her son made bad decisions and so did she, but her heroism and love outweighed those choices. She saved my life. I will always see her as my savior, as a mother."_

Lily was brought back to the present as she realized what had caused Scorpius to be silent; it wasn't James that was the real problem. It was the fact that he had shunned him despite him being a Gryffindor, a friend of the family, and his fellow Quidditch player. She remembered the day at King's Cross, when she saw the Malfoy family, when she saw Scorpius for the first time. Her father had whispered to her,

"That is the other mother of the story. That is Narcissa; she is Scorpius' grandmother."

Lily remembered she had been in a shocked state of awe. She had put together the pieces of why her father was reluctant but willing to accept a Malfoy as her brother's friend; a Malfoy saved his life. Lily had already been enchanted by Astoria Malfoy due to her friendship with her mother and various aunts. She had found herself anxious not only to meet the other mother, but Scorpius himself.

Even back then she had noticed how shy he was, reserved but a good friend to Albus with polite manners and beautiful hair that resembled her Aunt Fleur's. She remembered clear as day when he kissed her hand after she kicked James in the shin, and how she had professed that his grandmother saved her father's life therefore he would be a friend to her too.

Lily brought herself back to the present, with a now soon to be 14 year old Scorpius Malfoy before her. He was eying her, possibly wondering of her silence. She realized his real reason on being upset that James opted out of coming over to Malfoy Manor and she began to laugh at the ramifications that James would have to face on such a rude gesture. Scorpius looked at her warily as he asked,

"What is so hilarious, Lily?" She kept laughing so hard she had to lean on the wall to keep herself from collapsing on the floor. Scorpius scooted over and softly placed his hands on Lily's small waist. He proceeded to guide her to sit next to him with a slight blush coming over his pale cheeks. He waited patiently as Lily's laughter subsided with the occasional giggle. He raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned in the devious manner he knew only too well.

"James will probably be banned from visiting the Burrow for the summer. My mum hates it when he's rude towards you; knowing her this is only the calm before the storm. And I get to watch it when I get home tonight! A perfect end to a perfect day." She smiled softly at Scorpius and gently kissed his cheek. He felt his whole body freeze while his heart and stomach proceeded to do leaps that the Muggle gymnasts were able to do. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulders, holding on to one of his hands tightly as she continued on,

"My father once told me a story about two mothers who saved his life. It's a beautiful story; it's about my Grandma Lily and your Grandma Narcissa. He told me that she lied to Lord Voldemort so she can be reunited with your father. She was so brave, that she lied to the most evil of wizards of her time, of my dad's time. She did the same thing my Grandma Lily did for my father: she risked her life for her son. Albus may have met you first and he knew you weren't evil like 'a Malfoy' was supposed to be, but I already knew you weren't like that. When there is love, there is barely room for true evil."

Scorpius was stunned as he listened to Lily's story, or rather her father's story. She had known of his family and his grandmother's ultimate act of defiance; that is why she has striven to be a well-behaved girl in front of his Grandma Narcissa for she saw the older woman more or less a heroine in her eyes. Lily always had looked beyond the name with his family. She was like Albus in several ways; she had a heart and an optimism that radiated from her like sunlight.

As they each sat on the window sill, waiting for their respective families to join together, he contemplated her words. He then asked in a soft voice,

"What of my father? He was a Death Eater, Lily-flower. He chose to follow my grandfather's footsteps. We come from a family of Pureblood fanatics from both sides of the family of my father's side. That's all that people see, like James. Some of your uncles are still tense around me. People at school are the same way; if they aren't as opinionated as before it is only due to Al being my best friend and you being a Slytherin with Lucy."

Lily looked up at Scorpius and smiled. She replied,

"People will always make bad choices, Scorp. That will never change but that is why second chances are beautiful. Your mother looked beyond the name and gave your dad a chance. Regulus Black, the brother to my faher's godfather, also became a Death Eater when he was young but made another choice. He chose good over bad and was killed because of it. I remember my dad telling me, James, and Al that story when Al was defending you. And Sirius Black was your grandmother's cousin and he was a Gryffindor! And he was from a Pureblood family. So you see, no matter what other people think there will always be prejudice but there are also people like me who can see beyond it all."

Scorpius looked down at Lily and was smiling through the tears that came to his eyes. He kissed her scarlet crown of hair softly and she kept holding on to his hand. She giggled again and Scorpius this time joined her laughter,

"Anxious for the night to be over to see what happens to James?" He looked at her this time and she stood up and twirled around the parlor room. She grinned in anticipation and he started laughing again, knowing that she was indeed excited to see her brother's swagger brought down a notch from his mother, the famous Ginny Weasley-Potter and her infamous temper. His earlier sullen mood vanished while Lily twirled away in glee.

All of a sudden they heard pops in the foyer and Albus Potter came running to the parlor room with a slight moan along with the fussing of a woman's voice,

"Oh Al, honey I am sorry. Are you alright?" Ginny's voice was clear but soft as she fretted over her youngest son; apparently Lily wasn't the only one who got sick with side-along Apparition. Lily and Scorpius went to greet the rest of the Potters as well as Astoria who walked in from the kitchen, looking oddly flushed.

"Ginny! I didn't hear you arrive! Is everything well? Why is Albus so pale?" Before Ginny can reply Scorpius noted his mother's odd expression and bluntly asked,

"Mother, why are you so pink?" Astoria blushed further and ignored her son, who looked confused. Draco arrived a few moments after, with a smug smirk on his face. Ginny laughed at their situation, which grew more pronounced as Scorpius caught on and groaned in embarrassment. Lily grinned evilly while Albus was oblivious to it all, due to his slight upset stomach.

"I need water. And somewhere to sit. Where are your manners, Mother! You're supposed to take care of me!" Ginny laughed again but this time it was at her son and she proceeded to shower him with mock concern and Lily had laughed along at her brother's grimace of his mother's overacting. Lily suddenly noticed a missing member of the party.

"Mum, where is Dad?"

"Oh he went to leave James at the Burrow and he needed to speak to your grandparents for a bit. He should be here soon." Ginny was nonchalant in her tone but Lily looked at her brother who rolled his eyes, indicating his frustration with James. She grinned and whispered to Albus,

"I can't wait to get home. How mad is Mum?" Albus snorted softly and Scorpius had joined the siblings in their joined amusement at their older brother's expense. Albus whispered back to his sister and best friend,

"Let's just say after Grandma Molly's wrath, he has to face Mum _and_ Dad! They are both upset." Lily raised her eyebrow,

"Dad? Oh wow. He really has it coming. It's hard to make Dad that mad."

Albus sagely shook his head and sat on the couch with Lily on one side and Scorpius on the other.

"He was really on a roll today, mainly fueled by not going with Louis to visit the Krum family. He was barely civil with Uncle Dudley and the cousins. They asked about you, Lils, just so you know. Dad was on edge not only because of James, but of Aunt Petunia." Lily went quiet and Scorpius looked at her intently while she composed herself. Sensing he was in the way, Albus made to grab some pumpkin juice that Tibby had set out for them while his mother and Mrs. Malfoy talked with Mr. Malfoy and waited for his dad. As it turned out, the Potters were able to make it to dinner in time and were asked to join for a small dinner that Draco had already cooked.

When Albus looked back he saw that his best friend was holding his little sister's hand in a comforting way, but it had Albus feeling as if he were intruding. He felt awkward and out place somehow; it was obvious that Lily and Scorpius had become close throughout the day. There was no doubt in Albus' mind that Lily had confessed her fear of their aunt Petunia to Scorpius. Before a bit of melancholy and slight case of envy could set in, Lily looked up at her brother and smiled widely, her aunt forgotten.

"Oh Al! Let's go back to Muggle London soon! The three of us, and maybe the twins and Lucy and Georgie! It was so much fun! I brought you something." Albus grinned and sat himself next to Lily as she presented him a set of cheesy vampire salt and pepper shakers she had found in a random tourist stop by the London Eye. He laughed at how wrong the Muggles were of vampires and Lily told him of their fascination towards vampires that happened during the early part of the 21st century, starting with a book about vampires that sparkled. Albus snorted and Scorpius rolled his eyes,

"Just don't tell the twins about this; apparently Aunt Daphne loved those Muggle books and read it to the twins. Penelope was more fascinated with wolves that I guess were part of the story while Paulina wanted to be like the Volturi." Lily raised an eyebrow,

"What's a Volturi?"

"I have no idea nor do I care to know. Sounds like utter rubbish." Albus and Scorpius sniggered while Lily was interested in these said vampire series. She started to ask about dinner when she noticed Albus was making kissy noises with the vampire shakers and putting on his own show with the shakers while Scorpius brought out his wizard chess. Lily's eyes widened in shock and doubled over with laughter when she saw that Albus had to protect his gift from Lily from the invading armies of the wizard's chess set.

When Harry Potter Apparated into Malfoy Manor, he saw his two youngest children laughing with Scorpius of the adventures he and Lily had during their day in Muggle London, as well as some game they were playing with the chess set that had Harry not wanting to know what that was about; he saw the vampire shakers and shook his head ruefully. He smiled towards his daughter, who looked so at home between her brother and his best friend, he didn't have the heart to drag them away from their catching up. Albus was beginning to tell his story on how he played basketball with Dudley's son when Harry made his way to Ginny and the Malfoys.

When he approached Ginny, she raised an eyebrow and he grimly replied,

"Your Mum just finished with him before I was to Apparate here; Andromeda was over for tea so she was next in line. He will be dreading coming home by the time he has to deal with us." Ginny nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. I won't have my eldest be rude to anyone just because he thinks highly of himself. I blame myself for wanting to name him after your father and Sirius. We never stood a chance, did we?" Harry shook his head and kissed her temple. Draco handed Harry a glass of a Muggle champagne that Astoria loved. Harry saw the label and raised an eyebrow at Draco, who smirked.

"What, Potter? Didn't think I would know of anything Muggle? My wife is obsessed with gardening so I had to find a medium somehow. Wines and champagnes are my specialty as well as coffee." Astoria snorted daintily,

"That's because you're spoiled. And you hate the gardening." Ginny laughed while Harry shared a commiserating glance at Draco. Astoria was about to head to the parlor room to look for the teenagers when Draco stopped her.

"Let's them be, love. They're catching up about their day. If they want to eat, they'll come and ask. In the meantime, let's have some grown-up time." Astoria nodded in agreement and kissed her husband's cheek softly while he whispered in her ear, "I missed you all day today." She shivered slightly as she made to make herself and Ginny a plate.

Ginny and Harry were smiling as they waited for Mrs. Malfoy; Tibby arrived with the news that Mrs. Malfoy was a bit tired from the day in London and would take her dinner in her room. Draco made to check on his mother when Tibby assured him,

"Master Draco shouldn't worry about Mrs. Narcissa. She was just tired, Master Draco. She will come down for tea afterwards, she said. She also said not to fuss over her, Master Draco. It's my job for the night. Enjoy your time with friends while I care for Mrs. Narcissa and good care of her I will." And with a pop she disappeared.

Draco was slightly annoyed while Astoria laughed at his being told what to do by a house-elf. The adults sat in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves of their respective days while in the parlor room Albus, Scorpius, and Lily did the same. They did come in to take small dishes of the dinner Scorpius' dad had made, and were given permission to take it to the parlor room. While Harry filled in to Draco of his cousin Dudley, Ginny and Astoria were making plans to have a summer party before the children set out for Hogwarts. The adults occasionally heard shouts of laughter from the parlor room but continued on, with smiles on their faces as their children talked of their respective days.

The three of them were talking over another, laughing at their adventures, each boy taking turns at making fun of Lily's fascination with the musician she met earlier that day which made her blush furiously. She and Albus began to form their own adventure with the idea of the rest of their friends join them for a day in Muggle London. Somehow, Lily and Scorpius had unconsciously avoided talking about Highgate Cemetery. They had looked at each other for the briefest moments and made the decision to keep it to themselves for awhile. As much as Lily wanted to share it with the twins as well as Lucy, she felt odd on bringing it up with anyone. Something special had passed in the cemetery, something magical. More magical than from a wand. And somehow, Lily knew Scorpius felt the same way. She understood that one day he'll mention it to Albus just as she would confide in the twins and Lucy. For now, it was their own story, their own tale that each would carry in their hearts.

The night came to a close after much talk and laughter; Mrs. Malfoy did come down for tea and watched her grandson and his friends plan their next adventures. She played a little composition from the piano just for Lily while Albus and Scorpius talked Quidditch. Lily, despite her intense love for the game, lost herself in the music of the piano and smiled widely at the older woman. Narcissa felt oddly comfortable and was enjoying herself; she was the first to feel sad that Lily was heading home. Although she hid it well, she made sure her hug was more pronounced to Lily and bade the rest of the Potters farewell. Draco was more civil, since he and Harry still maintained their truce to be amiable, but not friendly. Astoria and Ginny couldn't care less and hugged each other goodbye.

Scorpius promised he would be visiting over the weekend; Albus muttered something that sounded like a prank being plotted which had Ginny dreading the wars that would erupt in her home in the impending future. Lily, missing the interaction between her brother and best friend, was lost in her own world. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, which her father noticed and knew it only meant trouble. Harry knelt down to her, chuckling as he asked,

"What are you smiling about, popkin?" Lily looked at her father and simply responded, smile still steady,

"James."


	12. The Bright Eyes of Penelope Nott

**A/N: Sorry for the wait to those that follow and review this story. A lot of things have been going on lately at my job and personal life. But I am back to update this chapter which was more or less done before stuff began to get carried away. I will begin to work on this one soon since I am also working on a short story that is currently being posted up weekly on tumblr. If you're interested and have a tumblr account, pm me and I will send you my tumblr page since I prefer to be anonymous. It adds a bit of mystique to my real silly self. **

**A huge shout out to my beloved friend xxdani86xx who has the greatest stories and one shots featuring my favorite pair Lily/Scorpius. She is amazing and she is one of two people that I dedicate this story to; the other one is my best friend who does not have an account on fanfiction lol. To those that have reviewed: thank you for your encouraging words! I love it and it makes me happy to know that my story is a favorite among some of you. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the canon characters. Btw: HOW ABOUT DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2! IT BLEW ME AWAY! They really did make the last one the best one of them all. I cried the entire time and that scene of Snape's memories broke my heart. I broke down when Harry was walking through the forest with his companions. I was literally sobbing. **

**Anyway, thank you, J.K. Rowling. For creating a wonderful world that we can partake in and for a series that touched our hearts. Thank you for a decade of wonderful moments. **

**The Bright Eyes of Penelope Nott**

Penelope was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe after hearing Lily's recounting on what happened to James after the Potters came back from their night at Malfoy Manor. Lily was grinning triumphantly as she reveled in her victory of getting James back for his silly prejudices on Scorpius and his family, despite the fact that said boy and Albus were best friends.

She had told Penelope that before her return to her home that night, she had come to the conclusion that the best way to get back at James was mental warfare, rather than her usual angry outbursts that in reality James would ignore. When they Floo'ed back home since she and Albus hated side along Apparition, she was determined to ignore her older brother and not speak to him for as long as she can manage. When she told her best friend of the anguish and torment James had gone through, Penelope had laughed herself into tears, wishing she had been there to either laugh at him in person or make it worse for him, which Lily fondly give her the nickname of "firestarter".

On the other side of the story, that night after the Potters came back from their enjoyable dinner with the Malfoys, James had been prepared for what was coming to him. He had already been yelled at by his grandmother and suffered the luck of being at the Burrow the night Andromeda Tonks was over for tea; she is Narcissa Malfoy's sister and also part of the Weasley-Potter family being Teddy Lupin's grandmother. When his father came for him, he was already dreading the lectures from him, the angry tempers from his mother and sister, and the frustrating silent treatment from Albus. What he wasn't prepared for was the change in Lily's attitude; she had completely ignored him or was indifferent to him.

Whenever he would try to talk to her she would look at him in a cold, analytical manner that scared the shite out of James. She would shrug her shoulders at his apologies or just walk away without acknowledging the fact he had spoken to her. She remained expressionless and calm; a calm and quiet Lily Luna had never been heard of and James had been frantic to make things right somehow. She maintained an aloof but calculative attitude, like a scientist experimenting on their latest hypothesis or like a potions master examining their latest brew.

Her approach would have made any Auror proud(if he hadn't been a concerned father, Harry Potter would have indeed been proud) and she had spent that week busying herself writing to Penelope and Paulina, heading to the Leaky Cauldron to see Georgie, or reading in the orchard some Muggle books that Rose had let her borrow after taking a trip to a local library by Rose's Muggle grandparents house. When Scorpius would come over, Lily would spend her time with the two best friends or barricade herself in her room, refusing to acknowledge her eldest brother. As she recalled how her mental warfare morphed into real anger, she turned to Penelope who had finally calmed down to finish listening to her best friend.

"It started off as a game, you know, Penny. But the more I thought about it, the angrier I did get. I understood why Albus was always so defensive of Scor, especially after knowing that Alastair Smith basically told him I am an evil witch in waiting. I can relate to Scor on some level, and it is so unfair how either people still judge the Malfoys or how a House defines a person. Because of my sorting into Slytherin I am somehow now evil! It makes him no different than Smith himself." Lily frowned in frustration and was already itching to hex Smith when she got back to Hogwarts, despite the fact that it was immature and beneath her to act in such a way. Then again, she was allowed to be immature since she was twelve years old, going on thirteen in December.

Penelope snorted in derision at the mere mention of Smith; after what Lily had told her, she would make sure they would make him pay in some way for his stupid rumor mongering. She scathingly told Lily,

"Don't even let that fool of a Hufflepuff enter your mind, at least not in the summertime. Trust me, he will regret the day he messed with my best friend; it's better if the hexing comes from me, since it would be quite obvious to an idiot like him to connect the dots to you. Besides, I want to try out some spells my father taught me; they're harmless so it should be fun." Penelope winked evilly at Lily who began to smirk. "How did you end up patching things up with James? The two of you seemed okay when I arrived earlier. And is Scor living here now? Wasn't he supposed to stay only for the weekend?" Penelope huffed in annoyance at the abundance of boys at Lily's house.

She liked looking at James, who in her opinion was growing up to be quite fit indeed, but she, along with Lily, was annoyed on how often he, the other random Weasley cousins, Albus and Scorpius interrupted their catching up time and she had only been there for a few hours for the past few days. "I may have to kidnap you to our home; I know Paulina wants to see you again as well. She would have come over today but she had gone over to Lyla's house."

Lily smiled at the idea and agreed with Penelope that a kidnapping was in order. She remembered that Lucy was coming over in a bit and told Penelope,

"How about we wait for the conclusion on how James and I made up? Lucy is coming over in a bit and she hasn't heard the last part. All she's known was that I hadn't spoken to him in almost a week." Penelope snickered, then immediately rolled her eyes when she heard the footsteps of one of her friend's brothers storming up the stairs. Lily looked warily at the door, waiting for the inevitable intrusion that apparently was part of being a little sister.

Sure enough Albus burst into the room with a grin on his face, with Scorpius behind him. While Albus bounded into Lily's room with no qualms whatsoever, Scorpius had shyly stayed at the doorway, gazing softly at Lily, who was frowning at her brother. Penelope noted to herself on how Scorpius was looking at Lily in an almost tender look to his eyes, while maintaining a sheepish grin while he waved at his cousin. She saw in restrained surprise on how her friend blushed at her cousin, inviting him in which was what he had been waiting for. He sat on the floor by Lily's feet, facing Penelope who was seated in the soft chaise across from Lily's bed. Albus had thrown himself on his sister's bed which luckily was a queen sized bed that easily was enough space for the two siblings.

Albus began to chatter about their plans for the day and how he wanted the girls to join him and Scorpius, but Penelope's keen eyes weren't paying attention to him as much as she was to her cousin and friend. She noticed earlier on her arrival on how Scorpius would let his gaze fall slightly longer on Lily, who in return would somehow always kept herself near him but not too close to crowd him. She had meant to ask Lily about it but was distracted on how James was more solicitous of her cousin; she then had remembered the fight between the older brother and the baby sister and had gotten caught up in that dynamic. But now here she was seeing it again, a closeness between Scorpius and Lily that seemed to have gotten deeper since the last time she saw them together back at King's Cross at the end of term. It surprised Penelope that only a few weeks had gone by yet so much had happened.

Penelope knew that Lily had spent an entire day with her aunt, Scorpius, and Narcissa while she and her twin were away visiting relatives in Wales. She had been slightly jealous that her cousin would see _her_ best friend first during the holidays, but then Lily had owled her explaining why she had spent the day as well as wishing she had been able to spend it with the twins but they had left for the week for a holiday. Penelope had understood, and she remembered hoping her day in Muggle London had gone well. Lily had raved to her about the excursions of how Muggles lived without magic and how they had their ways of living happily in their ordinariness.

But as she eyed her best friend and Scorpius, Penelope had a suspicion that Lily had left something out. Before seeing the interaction, she had felt something was missing from Lily's adventurous day with the Malfoy women and the male heir. Lily had gone silent in a nostalgic manner and a soft smile would always grace her features after retelling the story or mentioning an activity that the twins and her should go do in Muggle London with Albus and Scorpius as well as Hugo. In that day among their adventures, Lily and Scorpius had gotten closer. It was obvious now to Penelope and she fixed her attention fully back to Albus, inspecting his features to see if he realized the sudden closeness between his sister and best friend.

But, as she should have known, Albus seemed oblivious. Whether it was because in some way Lily and Scorpius weren't as obvious as she had led herself to believe or whether it was because she knew her best friend almost as well as she knew her twin; Penelope found the latter more probable, since in Lily she had found another sister, a kindred spirit. She always felt that Scorpius had a soft spot for her friend ever since she and Paulina saw them interact at the platform before boarding the boats with Hagrid in the beginning of their first year.

After that, she had felt it was just a special dynamic between the two of them that had grown due to Scorpius' friendship with Albus. Something changed that day in Muggle London and while deep down she felt it would take awhile for anyone else to notice, Penelope was determined to seek out the missing moments of Lily and Scorpius' day that they both refer to as their "London Calling" day.

She found herself agreeing to Albus' plan for the day, which involved Muggle activities in the nearby town which had what Albus was apparently craving: pizza and a movie theatre. He mentioned that Teddy was going to stop by to visit them and it had been his idea. Lily agreed wholeheartedly while Penelope seemed bemused; she had no idea on what pizza or movies were. She had heard of them from some of the Muggle-born witches in some of her classes and from what Hugo had explained to her of the concept of movies. She had seemed intrigued but was still a bit awkward with the forming activity of the day; she had never done anything resembling Muggle activities and when Lily and her were finally left alone(not without noticing a parting glance between Scorpius and Lily) she voiced her slight fear. Lily smiled widely and replied,

"Trust me on this, Penny. You will love pizza. It is one of many things that Muggles have created that is delicious. The restaurant Al is talking about is a man who came from America and opened his eatery here; he cooks so many wonderful things and his wife is a fantastic pastry chef! Apparently the wife, Mrs. Elam, is indeed a witch who went to a school somewhere in the east coast of America. But her husband is a Muggle and she decided to remain in the Muggle world while secretly practicing magic."

Penelope found herself intrigued by the story and breathed out in an excited gasp,

"Does the husband know she's a witch?" Lily nodded her head and replied,

"Apparently that's why they moved here. You see, he was a bit jealous of his wife; who can blame him? Most Muggles would love to know magic even though they deny that it even exists sometimes. But she wanted a normal life of sorts yet she wanted to live somewhere where she can do both without fear of discovery. And she wanted to include him in her life as well; so they researched and found out about Godric's Hollow and how it's changed since my dad lived here as a baby, before..." Lily stopped and caught her breath. Penelope was already at her side, holding her together and hugging her closely.

"I think I get the gist of it." Penelope smiled knowingly at Lily, who looked gratefully at her friend for the end of the subject. Lily brightened up as she told her the rest of the story about the Elams, who have come to see the Potter children as their own and indulged them in their curiosity of Muggle life. Penelope was surprised to know that Lily had a fondness for cooking, due to her friendship with Mrs. Elam and her grandmother's superb cooking. As Lily went on about what she learned to make so far and how she is excited that her grandmother was to teach her some recipes throughout the summer, Penelope realized that the essence of cooking was a lot like potion brewing. It was already in Lily's blood to know about the art of potion brewing, since her namesake was brilliant at Potions despite having the knack for Charms. Throw in her curiosity and love for cooking, it was bound to solidify Lily as a Potions star in their year, possibly all of Hogwarts; Professor Slughorn raved about her a lot throughout their first year. Penelope knew her friend was immensely talented in Potions and loved it above the rest of the other subjects. She smiled as Lily continued on and began to ask about the summer plans.

As the best friends continued to talk about their plans for the summer as well as discovering something new about each other, Penelope found that her curiosity was getting the best of her. Knowing that time was about to run out, she decided that her usual bluntness was the only way to let Lily know that she was aware of the sudden closeness between her and her cousin. She got up to ready herself for the day and asked Lily to let her borrow one of her owls to invite Paulina over. Lily cocked her eyebrow at Penelope,

"Didn't you say she was at Lyla's?"

"Yes, but I think she would appreciate the invite since she has a bit of a crush on Al, though she is still furious at his ignorance towards your brilliance at Quidditch." Lily gasped in delight as she begged Penelope for details. She in turn replied rather coyly,

"Not until you tell me the whole day you had with Scor in Muggle London." Lily went partially white which was overcome by a blush that had rendered her dumb. Penelope turned to face her friend who was still in a sort of silent shock,

"What do you mean? I told you what the whole day..." Lily's blush became more prominent and Penelope raised her eyebrows at her feigning of honesty. She knew Lily's wasn't intentionally lying but she was holding back something.

"Lily Luna, I think I've come to know you pretty well. And don't worry, I am the only one that's noticed on how quiet you'd get when you would mention your day in London with my aunt and cousin, the only one that sees how you make sure you're around him without being obvious, how he looks at you a few extra seconds longer, and how both you manage to maintain eye contact for a brief moment before looking away while you blush and his eyes sort of glaze over." Penelope was back on the chaise, lacing up her Chuck Taylors that were a gift from her Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco, giving Lily the time to recollect herself.

Lily was in a sort of state of shock; she had forgotten how perceptive Penelope can be. She was a master at studying people's behavior and she was only twelve years old. While Lily had always considered herself to be a good observant of her surroundings, she had learned that Penelope was several degrees above her in that aspect, which is why they both had hit it off so well. They each always had something to learn from the other; it gave both girls an outlook on life that neither were knowledgeable of, particularly Penelope, who had lived her life more or less sheltered from the Muggle world.

But Lily didn't want to share Highgate with anyone, and as much as it pained her to admit it to herself, she didn't want to tell Penelope. She didn't want to get lost in a moment that might be forgotten as Scorpius got older; he was two years above her in age and she didn't want to face an inevitable letdown when the moments she had cherished in Highgate, her secret garden, would be seen as a childhood memory. She looked at her friend, who was now eying her shrewdly and she felt vulnerable.

As Lily wrestled internally, Penelope walked over to her and linked her arms with Lily's. She proposed an idea;

"Why don't you give me a tour of Godric's Hollow? Give me a brief lesson on the ways of Muggle life while we wait for the boys to catch up with us. We'll send Lucy an owl to meet us the place you were telling me about while you clue me in whats going on, and no one will overhear us. Trust me, Lily. Please?" Penelope's voice was genuinely concerned and interested; Lily knew this was unintentionally a test of their boundaries of friendship. She knew Penelope wanted to feel included in her life outside of Hogwarts, and if Lily was going to be honest with herself, she wanted someone that was not a Potter or a Weasley to know her secret daydream, her secret garden.

Penelope and her were indeed like kindred spirits, like that book she read earlier this week. And she shared red hair with the protagonist and Penelope's hair was indeed the example of dark tresses of the girl Anne's kindred spirit Diana. She nodded happily to Penelope, who grinned in return and made way to ask Albus to borrow his owl while Lily went to call Lucy via the Floo-network.

A half hour later, Penelope and Lily were walking along the way to the village as the boys finished an intense game of Wizards chess(Scorpius and Albus were literally neck to neck) while they waited for Lucy and Paulina to arrive; neither girl missed the way Albus' eyes lit up at the mention of Paulina and Lily also noticed that Scorpius had given Albus a shrewd look which had caused her to smirk. Lily ambled along the path, deciding to show Penelope the one thing many wizarding people came to look at in Godric's Hollow after stalking the Potter cottage for glimpses of the family. Penelope didn't miss the looks and curious wizards and witches who were pointing at her best friend and she frowned in disapproval.

"Does it ever get tiring? I mean really, strangers come to look at your family! Don't they have better things to do but gawk and intrude on all of you?" Penelope's voice was dripping with disdain and Lily sighed in resignation.

"It's been like that our whole lives; the worst part is that some of those people are undercover reporters, trying to get interviews with any of us or my parents. Al and I hate it, James doesn't mind it of course but now and then it frustrates him. That's why we all like going to the restaurant that the Elams own; no one knows that Mrs. Elam is a witch. Everyone thinks she's a Muggle and she likes it that way with the exception of us and some of my other cousins. The other wizarding families that live around here prefer their own home or going to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Besides, my dad is pretty scary when he wants to be. He only killed Moldy Voldy so I doubt anyone would want to get on his bad side. He has a mean temper."

"It can't be worse than your mum's, can it?" Penelope was incredulous while Lily smirked and replied,

"It's silent and deadlier. Combine his and my mum's and you have me." Lily smiled demurely as Penelope sniggered.

"I can't wait to hear how you got James to apologize and be nice to Scorpius...oh Lily!" Penelope's eyes widened in shocked awe as she realized where Lily had brought her. Lily was suddenly holding her hand and Penelope found herself clutching her hand just as tightly as Lily was. They were in front of the first Potter cottage.

It was destroyed, never rebuilt to its former state. Penelope figured it was to remain as such, to never forget such infamy that happened here; even though her parents were of Pureblood stature and they more or less supported the idea of having the wizarding world with Pureblood pairings, she knew that the act of killing of an innocent baby was truly heinous. She shuddered to think of being in Lily's footsteps: to know that your own father had faced death so many times, being famous for an event he didn't remember, and now more famous for saving the wizarding world.

As she stared at the first Potter cottage, she thought of Mr. Potter and how he was always kind to her and her twin, even her cousin Scorpius, the son of his rival from his school days from what she heard from her mother. She tried to remember the stories she had heard over the years of the famous Harry Potter before befriending his only daughter, finding a place in the Potter lives alongside Scorpius. His easy going temperament and youthful mannerisms made it easy for Penelope to talk with him and Mrs. Potter, who indeed was like version of her only daughter, was always excited to have another girl in the house.

Her mother had been in the same year with him though by her own admission she never really cared to know much about him, despite being in most of his classes. Her father had also been in his year, so he always had a few snide remarks about Harry Potter and his hero complex; how he always had to save someone or be caught up in something to stir trouble. She remembered the stories surrounding their 5th year when he created the now legendary Dumbledore's Army, a sort of Hogwarts version of the much more legendary Order of the Phoenix. She heard the same stories from her Aunt Astoria but in a different light; she had admired his courage despite the trouble it brought him and how she always felt sorry for him for being famous at the cost of his parents life. And as she thought of a baby Harry Potter, in this cottage after his parents death, his home and homelife destroyed, it overwhelmed her. She felt the tears in her eyes as she asked,

"Why did you bring me here, Lils?" Lily looked at her, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears; she shrugged as she replied,

"It's part of who I am, Penny. Everyone always sees me as Harry Potter's daughter, never really bothering to care about who I am, which is going to get progressively worse now because heaven forbid, I am a Slytherin now. But I wanted to come here because this is where I always felt the safest because this is where I can connect to my grandmother, Lily Evans Potter." As they walked along the path, they came across the monument that had been erected while Harry had lived with his Muggle relations, which was visible to only the wizarding world. Lily motioned for Penelope to follow her through the small property as she continued on,

"This was the house my grandmother Lily chose for them to live when they went into hiding; my grandfather James had another home called Potter Manor which was located somewhere in Essex, nearby Clacton on Sea, I believe. But it had been destroyed from what my parents and aunt and uncle discovered when my dad went through the Potter vault after the war. I don't know too much, but around the time my parents were married, my mum had her heart set here in Godric's Hollow. She knew it would mean the world to my dad and she wanted all of us to have some connection to his parents. My mum conjured up this bench for me a few years ago where we used to have talks about my dad and his life." Lily sat at the aforementioned bench which was behind the ruined house, with a perfect side view of the little graveyard that housed the families of Godric's Hollow.

Penelope ambled about the graveyard as Lily took a few moments to gather herself; coming here always made her so nervous yet it soothed her in the end. Penelope caught glimpses of the Dumbledore family graves, as well as the joint tombstone of Lily and James Potter, where she saw that a fresh bouquet of pink gerbera daisies and white lilies was placed over Lily Potter's name, while there were beautiful pink stargazer lilies and white roses over James Potter's name. She was sure this was her own Lily that thought of this, trying to connect with her deceased grandparents.

She went to rejoin Lily, noting in passing the Peverell family tomb. She recalled her father telling her while they were in Wales that Harry Potter was a descendant of the Peverell family, one of the oldest Pureblood families to have ever existed. He had been told by her Uncle Draco and how impressed he had been to know of such a connection. She herself had been very impressed, despite the fact that such lineages had ceased to be important to her as she grew up and knew more of her friend's family and friends. She giggled softly at her father's expression on telling her of Mr. Potter's connection to a very distinguished Pureblood family; in his eyes, Theodore Nott saw Harry Potter almost as an equal and Penelope had mocked her father for his arrogance. She would have been grounded had Paulina not joined in as well as their mother.

Penelope saw her best friend sitting on the bench, looking absently into the sky above her, the trees giving them shade from a rather hot sun for an early June day. She sat next to Lily and looked at her, with a softened look.

"Lils...do you like Scorpius?" Lily's face went white at Penelope's blunt but honest question. This was why Lily brought her here, to tell her of her feelings or rather mixed feelings concerning her other best friend, who was also Albus' best friend too. This little piece of history gave Lily not only sanctuary but courage; her grandmother, the brave mother to a small boy, was her heroine and she wanted to make her proud, even in the silliest of things. But as her own mum once told her, anything that concerned Lily, James, and Albus would never be seen as silly to her grandparents should they have lived.

She sighed and slumped down a bit on the bench, while trying to gather her thoughts, how to tell Penelope what's been on her mind. Penelope's head was leaning on Lily's shoulder, waiting patiently, as Lily gathered some strength.

"I think I do...but I don't know. I am two years younger than him; he is entering his 4th year and I have seen and heard how other girls see him, as well as Albus." At the mention of her brother, she rolled her eyes. "But we had an amazing day in London last week and we shared things about one another. My fear of my Aunt Petunia, and his fear of always living in the shadows of a past long dead. That's how James and I made up." Penelope's face had a look of confusion.

"How does that even relate? Oh Merlin's beard Lily you didn't tell him did you? Before me!" Penelope's eyes had clouded over in anger and Lily began to laugh.

"No, silly. You see, when Scorpius told me about Nigel and that Smith troll he made me swear not to tell Albus. But I decided to tell James instead, to compare their attitudes and how similar they were being. When I told James about Smith and Nigel and how they had tried to ostracize me to Al, he was livid. But then I told him he was treating Scorpius the same way, Scorpius who defended me to Nigel and cut off his friendship due to his inability to stand up to a pompous nancy like Smith and is Al's best friend. I made him realize he treats Scorp the way the other people are treating me now because I am a Slytherin. Also not to mention the row Molly and Lucy had the first week of the holidays."

"Ya, Lucy owled me about it shortly before Samwise came with your letter. Wow, so you really laid mental warfare into James then?" Lily smiled weakly.

"Ya...and the brilliant part was that I did it here, where we're sitting now. We brought the flowers together and I told him about what Scorp did for me, how he will always defend us to others because he is a true Gryffindor. I made him promise not to tell Al, to let it be our secret. He readily agreed and has been nice ever since, but I am afraid Smith and Nigel aren't in the clear yet. James made it clear that he and Louis and Lee Jr. were gonna make them pay, stealthily of course." Penelope grinned.

"I'll make sure to add my two cents in as well as Diego. Apparently, he has it out for Smith due to that dolt telling Diego that Slytherin's would never amount to anything but sneaking snakes. I almost feel sorry now for Smith; he has a lot of revenge coming his way. But I think we should tell James to go easy on Nigel. Smith is the one who needs to deal with the consequences. But Lily, tell me. How do you feel for Scorpius?"

Lily went silent as she contemplated her answer, because she herself didn't know how to respond. She felt so many things for the older boy: gratitude, deep affection, trust, a bond...so many things that were also twinged with doubt, hesitance, and insecurity. She was barely entering her 2nd year while he and Albus, popular and Quidditch players, were entering their 4th year. She saw how Paulina would glance at her brother, which was a look that she saw on several girls' faces back at Hogwarts at the end of term. Her brother was the spitting image of her father so no doubt he was going to be considered handsome; Scorpius, she had to admit, was becoming more than just handsome. If a young man can be called beautiful, then Scorpius fit the bill.

Her face blushed at the thought of this arms catching her when fell from the chimney and how he held her at Highgate; Penelope's face lit up and sat herself closer to her friend. She held her hand tightly, silently conveying that she was there to listen, and speak when it was time to speak. That action alone more or less broke down Lily's wall; everything came spilling out all at once.

"Oh Penny! I can't even describe how I feel for him! He's my best friend! He always looked out for me and we played pranks on Al and James when he first came to stay here at Godric's Hollow. I never knew that I can feel such things for someone. I'm only going to be thirteen! Aren't I too young to feel like this? The worst part is that even if Scorpius feels anything for me, it can fade away. He's older, we don't have the same classes, and we will be rivals when I make the Quidditch team for Slytherin. It seems utterly ridiculous, doesn't it? He will forget me as time goes by and I will only feel so silly for feeling something that I shouldn't be feeling anyway."

Penelope gave her a leveled look as Lily was practically becoming despondent as she was letting all her thoughts and fears pour out. She quietly asked her,

"What does age matter? Didn't you once tell me your mother knew she wanted your father when she was only ten years old? It took them, well your father, several years before he really saw your mum for who she was, right? Lily, why are you so concerned of him forgetting you? Trust me, please?"

Lily took a long look at Penelope's eyes and realized she wanted to share with her of the beautiful heaven of Highgate; she trusted Penelope her family life, her resignation of the public life of being Harry Potter's only daughter. She can trust her with this and maybe, just maybe, Penelope can be her ally if the time should ever come that the possibility of her and Scorpius could happen. Her mother had her Aunt Hermione. She needed to let Penelope in. She took a deep breath and whispered,

"Have you ever heard of Highgate Cemetery?"

"Mum told me that Uncle Draco proposed to Aunt Stori there; apparently its a Muggle cemetery that has an area that has a few Pureblood families buried there. Mum says its a beautiful place. I've never been but the pictures I saw were pretty", Penelope replied. Lily nodded enthusiastically and began to describe it in gushing tones: the resemblance that it has to a garden, the mausoleums looking like small museums, the winding paths around the headstones.

"The wonderful thing about it, Penny, is that how one can forget it's a cemetery. It is more of a heavenly garden; there is a Muggle book that Rose had given me to read for one of my birthdays. She insisted I would love it since I always had an imagination. Its called 'The Secret Garden' and oh Penny! Its a wonderful book that I always carried with me whenever I went to a park. This garden had magic but a different sort of magic; Daddy once told me it was magic from loving something. And the girl, Mary Lennox, loved this garden so much she brought it back to life, as well as her own heart which was marred with sadness of never being loved. I began to search for a garden like that after I read the book; I even created a small one and its quite pretty, but not what I had imagined. Then I went to Highgate with Astoria, Miss Narcissa, and Scorpius. And I had finally found it; I found my secret garden."

"Is that why you didn't want to tell anyone about Highgate? Or is there more?" Penelope raised an eyebrow, as if daring Lily to lie. Lily continued on,

"Partly, but it was also the feeling I had with Scorpius. I felt like I sort of belonged somewhere that wasn't magical or because of my family. Its hard to have something of your own when coming from an enormous family like mine. I love being a Potter, I love being a Weasley but its hard to have something for yourself when there is always someone around. And I felt like Highgate was just mine, especially since I told Scorpius all about Aunt Petunia. After telling him that I felt we were more closer than before." Lily blushed as Penelope's eyes clouded over with confusion.

"He didn't know about your aversion to your nutty Aunt? I thought everyone knew?"

"No one really knew. I hid it well, with the exception of Al since he tends to notice my reactions a bit more closely, before you that is." Lily chuckled softly while Penelope grinned.

"Well, I am the master of observation. I have very bright inquisitive eyes." Lily laughed at this and poked her friend on the side.

"Yes, I suppose. But no one really knew of my fear towards Aunt Petunia; my resemblance to my grandmother Lily unsettles her, and in return it always bothered me how she would look at me. I guess the last time we went to visit her before James left for Hogwarts was the final straw. I was so happy we only had to visit Uncle Dudley and so much time had passed I thought the fear went away but it never did. I was so humiliated on not being afraid of someone that is of no importance and I felt ashamed to tell anyone. Especially Scorpius."

"Why him, specifically?" Lily began to blush furiously.

"Because I didn't want to look stupid. I am great at flying, I play good pranks and I know how to put those 3rd year trolls in our House to shame with a simple phrase. I seem mature for my age and I liked that Scorpius always told me that. To admit to him that I was afraid of my Aunt Petunia, it's rather silly. Don't you think so?" Penelope chuckled softly,

"Not really. Everyone is afraid of something. I was afraid that Paulina would forget about me when she was sorted into Gryffindor but then you were sorted with me. And we all got close as the year went by. Lily, no one has to be strong all the time. We're part of a generation that gets to enjoy a world without something evil always looming. We have so much to live up to though, it's easy to forget that. I imagine it's harder for you Potters and Weasleys." Lily nodded thoughtfully as she processed Penelope's wise words.

"I never thought of that. Maybe that is why Al and I were accepting of Scorpius before my own father and uncle were. We're all connected somehow: our family had an involvement in the war. Scorpius also confided in me at the Manor that he still deals with prejudices at school as well as James' boorish behavior. He told me he's still plagued by his father's past and I explained to him that his dad and his grandmother were brave to defy Tom Riddle." Penelope's mouth silently shaped itself into an O and asked quietly, as if not daring to disrupt the departed resting in peace a few feet away from them,

"How much do you know, Lily, of the war? I don't know much since my mum had gone looking for my aunt since Aunt Stori fought alongside some Ravenclaws. My father, as you may be aware, always made a point never to bring attention to himself and had hidden away in the dungeons. People at school ask me random questions but I don't know much about your father or the years he was at Hogwarts. From what I gathered, it seems your parents did a good job at maintaining all of you from all the stories." Lily nodded as she replied,

"Mum had all of us enrolled in Muggle schools before Hogwarts, it was my Dad's idea. He didn't want anyone to tell us of his past since it isn't the most easiest stories to tell. He's told me some but that weren't exactly of the war. More like what those did for him in order to survive. I gather as I get older I'll learn more. I rather wait; it scares me to death that my dad was always striving to live while he was only our age." Penelope shuddered at the thought; she can't imagine her young years as they were now and that was with expectations on joining the Quidditch team with Lily. As she tried to visualize Mr. Potter as a youngster, Lily continued on.

"Scorpius was always hurt by James' treatment until recently; James finally lowered his hostility to calm and civil. Scorpius still doesn't know what changed James' mind but he forgets to ask once he sees Al and me." At this Lily blushed again and Penelope's smile widened to a grin.

"I'm glad that Scorpius can confide in you. Lina and I never made it easy for him; then again we aren't the flower of his eyes." Penelope snickered while Lily's expression changed into one of concern.

"But Penny, aren't I too young to feel this way? I know that Mum had a crush on Dad when she was my age but times were different. It seems so sudden doesn't it? He may forget our day in my secret garden." Lily exhaled, finally revealing her true fear, her fear of being left behind. Forgotten by her own personal angel. She frowned at her own sappiness and closed her eyes to regain her senses.

Before Penelope could reply, a soft voice replied.

"The heart knows no age, Lily."


End file.
